Twelve Months
by eelyrehc
Summary: [Spoilers from Shippuden episode 138] A take of what might've happened if Naruto reaches Sasuke before Tobi after he defeats Itachi. After being brought back to the village, Naruto and Sasukes confusion about each other grow. Will they realise their feelings before Sasuke finds out the truth about Itachi? SasuNaru shounen ai
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is my first romance fic but the pairing is Naruto and Sasuke. This is just a prologue to start off the fic, the chapters will be a lot longer! This is based from episode 138 of Naruto Shippuden and up so there may be some spoilers if you haven't watched beyond this point but it doesn't follow much of the anime so there won't be many :) Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Day One_

* * *

He couldn't help his body from falling forward. Before he could comprehend what was happening, his back collided with the wet stone beneath him. Despite the aching pain that consumed his entire form, nothing could compare to the enigmatic ache in his chest. Using the last of his strength, he turned his head to his right to see his older brother lying next to him, lifeless. Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed at the sight of Itachi as a ghost of a smile lingered on his lips.

Too tired to stay awake, he allowed his eyes to shut and his guard to fall. He had one goal in life and it had been completed - to avenge the Uchiha clan and kill Itachi, at the cost of his life if it came to it. He successfully completed his own goal and yet there was something gnawing at his chest, something that made his stomach turn but for the life of him, couldn't quite place it with anything.

He knew Madara was out there somewhere and the thought of that made a pang of anger shoot through his being. Yet, this thought didn't place well with the feeling in his chest. Silence ensued over him as he gave in to the darkness around him, only listening to the pitter pattering of rain meeting the same ground he and his brother lay on. It seemed oddly fitful to him that his end should be with Itachi, the last of the Uchiha clan would die together.

"Sasuke!"

Dark orbs sprung open and his brows furrowed in confusion. _"Who's there?"_ He wondered nonchalantly, avoiding the ache shooting through his body.

"Sasuke!"

The raven haired boy twitched as he recognised the voice belonging to Naruto Uzumaki. His eyes narrowed as the world around him started to spin. At the sound of his old rivals voice, he realised something very important, something that stopped the nagging ache in his chest. The raven haired boy realised he wasn't ready to die. " _Naruto_ " Sasuke's thoughts had travelled into places that he never dared to go since he left Konoha. Memories that made him weaken his resolve to follow Itachi in the past flooded into the forefront his mind.

He could hear Naruto's voice echo in his mind as it has many times before since he left the village, rustling the persistent niggling of nostalgia. _"I swear, I'm going to bring you back to Konoha"_ he'd say. Sasuke allowed a subtle smile to grace his porcelain features although anyone who didn't know him wouldn't even know it were there.

Itachi had been Sasukes one goal and now he had completed his one life's mission. In that moment, he resigned himself over to the warming thought of going back to Konoha. An image of Naruto flashed through his minds eye as he fell deeper into the darkness consuming his consciousness. He felt a shadow loom over him as two warm hands tightly clasped his shoulders desperately.

 _"Sasuke…!?"_

The raven haired boy felt Naruto's warmth envelop him. He was too weak to deny it but he didn't expect himself to embrace it either as he comfortably slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You get away from Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he hovered over the passed out boy's form.

Kakashi and the others briskly caught up to the nine tails jinchuuriki as they caught sight of Tobi sitting atop of a large bit of stone above Sasuke and Itachi. Sakura rushed to the blondes side as she started preforming medical ninjutsu on the passed out Uchiha.

"He's in bad shape" she concluded grimly, brows furrowing in worry.

 _"Zetsu isn't here yet"_ Tobi thought indifferently as his Sharingan locked contact with Naruto's turbulent blue orbs.

"I won't let you take him!" Naruto cried as two shadow clones appeared behind the masked man with a blue ball of chakra heading straight toward him. "Rasengan!"

Tobi paid no attention to the blonde, with little to no effort he dodged Naruto's attack as the two clones went straight through his body and headed toward Kakashi and the others. Blue orbs widened as his clones disappeared and the rasengan dispersed into fragments of chakra dissipating into the atmosphere.

 _"What sort of power is that?"_ Kakashi wondered as his Sharingan focused on the masked man in front of him. _"How did he get here so quickly?"_ Sensing an unfamiliar chakra signature, Kakashi looked to Tobi's right to see a large venus fly trap rise from the ground. _"Zetsu. He's in the Akatsuki book Kabuto gave us."_

Tobi shot the black and white form a subtle glare "you're too slow Zetsu" he voiced, seemingly nonchalant. "The Jinchuuriki" he began as his gaze settled back on Naruto "is in the way, I can't retrieve Sasuke without getting a solid hold on him but he's in the way."

"What do you plan to do?" Zetsu inquired.

"For now, we retrieve Itachi's body. Sasuke will come later." With that, Tobi swiftly appeared beside Itachi's body before Naruto's eyes could follow.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Following the boss's orders!" Tobi responded in his quirky tone. "Now if you'd only get off Sasuke…"

"Not gonna happen!" barked Naruto as he formed two more shadow clones that briskly ran at the masked man.

His clones had taken the front and the back of Tobi, one had aimed a kick to the back while the other had delivered a punch to his face but they had narrowly missed the masked shinobi.

"Well, it never hurt to ask!" Tobi mocked as he threw Itachi over his shoulder and jumped to Zetsus side.

Kakashi took one step forward as he saw the masked shinobi disappear and Zetsu sunk into the stone beneath them. _"He took Itachi's body"_ he remarked as he diverted his attention to his three students. Despite losing the older Uchiha's body, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of his former team reunited. _"At least we didn't lose Sasuke again"_ he sighed to himself as he watched Naruto holding the raven haired boy up for Sakura to heal.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura addressed the young blonde as soon as they got to Konoha's gates. "Take Sasuke to the medical ward immediately! I'm going to tell Lady Tsunade about Sasuke's condition." Wasting no time, the pink haired kunoichi leapt toward the Hokage's headquarters, disappearing within a few short seconds.

Naruto watched her go before nodding once and turning on his heel to run to Akamaru, who carefully balanced the passed out shinobi on his back. "Don't worry about filling out the mission report for now, Naruto" Kakashi started "stay with Sasuke and await further instruction from the Hokage."

Naruto confidently smiled at his former sensei as he gently hoisted Sasuke over his back "you got it Kakashi sensei." With that, the blonde briskly rushed to the hospital, leaving only a few leaves behind him.

The silver haired shinobi turned to the rest of his team "I'll go to Lady Tsunade now to give her details and pick up the report papers. Until I get them, all of you can go home and get some rest. After all, the mission was a success."

* * *

After receiving a detailed mission overview from Sakura and Kakashi, Tsunade rushed to the hospital to meet Naruto. The blonde woman stood over Sasuke in his hospital room as she lifted a glowing green palm over his forehead. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi anxiously waited on the other side of the bed as they watched the unconscious raven haired boy twitch occasionally as Tsunade examined him. A few minutes into his examination she inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose.

"Well?! Is Sasuke gonna be okay!?" Naruto asked taking one step closer, earning an irritated look from Sakura.

"Yes" she confirmed sternly "he took some serious damage in his fight with Itachi but he'll live. Sakura," She addressed the younger kunoichi "you did well" she subtly praised as her student returned her compliment with a smile.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed "good work Sakura! So when will Sasuke be up?" he eagerly questioned.

"Yeah!" Sakura joined, her excitement getting the better of her "will he be able to be up and about soon?"

Kakashi exchanged a glance with the Hokage before she averted her gaze back to Sasuke, hardening her features.

"Naruto, Sakura…" her voice was stern "don't forget that Sasuke was a missing nin." She looked up to see the two shinobi's faces drop in disappointment. "He has betrayed the leaf village and there will be no exception for Sasuke. It's not just the case of 'when will Sasuke be up' it's what we choose to do with him when he is up."

"What!?" Naruto took a step forward, wanting to rebuttal or say something in Sasuke's defence but he knew she was right. Some had thought of Sasuke has a criminal and therefore have to repent. "But this is Sasuke we're talking about! He would never do anything to hurt the village! Come on Granny Tsunade, you've got to do something."

Sakura looked to Tsunade, not wanting to speak out for or against Naruto. She also knew the blonde woman was right but couldn't help but side with Naruto.

"It's not that easy Naruto!" The blonde woman spat, losing her temper "If it were as easy as just snapping my fingers, I'd decide Sasuke's fate myself but the village elders always need a say in missing nin cases!" Tsunade lifted her thumb to rest on her bottom lip as she furrowed her brows. Thinking of the village elders had made her blood boil, she didn't want to judge the young Uchiha too harshly but the matter was almost out of her hands. She looked up to see the young blonde staring defiantly into her hazel orbs as her features softened.

"I'll see what I can do, Naruto" she spoke softly as she noticed the young blondes eyes widen "but don't take that as a promise. ANBU guards will be placed inside and outside of Sasuke's hospital room until he makes a full recovery. He should wake up in a week at most but until then, he is only granted visitors when accompanied by the ANBU."

Naruto's blue orbs fell to Sasuke's sleeping form as he smiled. He understood the complications of bringing Sasuke back to the village and a part of him always knew he wouldn't be granted a pardon so easily but he was willing to do anything it took to protect his old friend. "Thank you" Naruto said just above a whisper "you won't regret it."

Tsunade sighed as they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes the blonde woman spoke "alright, it's time to let Sasuke get some rest by himself. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like, ANBU are already stationed to patrol his room." She turned to leave as Kakashi and Sakura followed her out. Before shutting the hospital door, she saw Naruto hadn't budged from his spot. "Naruto?"

"Just give me a few more minutes" Naruto's tone was unchanging since the last time he spoke.

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged a glance as the older woman stared at the young blonde for a moment. Time had come and gone so quickly and before she knew it, she wasn't staring at the snot nosed Genin she met so long ago. She was staring at a young man who trained for three years to acquire the strength to bring his best friend back. A few minutes was the least she could grant him.

"Just make it quick" she agreed before closing the door behind her.

* * *

An hour had passed since Tsunade and the others had left Naruto alone with Sasuke. The young blonde dragged a chair to sit beside the raven haired boy and sat down slowly, feeling the ache in his knees as it was the first time he had sat down after fighting, running and standing for the past few hours.

The young blonde hesitantly reached over Sasuke's bed and lightly stroked the side of the raven haired boys cheek for a moment. "You're finally here" Naruto said barely audible "we finally brought you home, Sasuke." He allowed his fingers to linger over Sasuke's warm cheek for a moment before leaning back into his chair, feeling oddly tired all of a sudden.

Naruto thought back to the last time he felt this content, most of the time, it was with Sasuke. It was so familiar, Naruto couldn't help but smile. He folded his arms across the side of the hospital bed and rested his head on them until he blissfully drifted into one of the most peaceful sleeps he's had in awhile.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this fic! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Bonds

_Chapter One_

 _Bonds_

* * *

Tsunade stared at the cluttered desk before her. There were week old empty Sake bottles on her desk and mission reports staked to the ceiling. Her brows furrowed as she sat in her seat and scanned the top of her desk for a place to set her elbows. Frustrated, a resigned sigh escaped her lips as she decided to just lean back into her chair instead. "Where's Shizune?" she wondered agitatedly until visions of the blonde haired shinobi flashed in her mind, replaying what had just happened a few moments ago.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The blonde woman opened the door as she stepped into Sasuke's hospital room but made a sudden stop at the sight in front of her. "Naruto!?" She exclaimed at the young blonde passed out in the chair besides Sasukes bed._

 _"Huh- what?!" Naruto sprung up from the same position he was in the night before, his muscles were stiff and he wiped a bit of drool from the side of his chin. Looking side to side, Tsunade sighed._

 _"You should work on your sensory skills more" she voiced as she strode over beside him._

 _"Oh, hey granny Tsunade" Naruto greeted, scratching the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly at the older woman. "I must've fell asleep last night." Suddenly, his eyes widened as he hastily snapped his head back to the sleeping Uchiha. He exhaled heavily before his blue orbs softened and a smile plastered itself onto his face._

 _Tsunade's lips parted to reprimand the young blonde but something told her it wasn't the right time. But still, a few minutes didn't mean a few hours overnight. "Naruto" she began "he won't be able to leave the village when theres ANBU stationed all over his hospital room. There is no need for you to personally stay here overnight and guard him."_

 _"W-What?!" Naruto stuttered "It's nothing like that!" he defended himself, flailing his hands side to side in front of him. "I guess I was more tired than I thought. Don't worry, it won't happen again." He flashed a bright smile at the Hokage and she simply brushed it off, allowing her gaze to settle on Sasuke._

 _"Today I'll be speaking with the village elders" she began hesitantly, earning an interested glance from Naruto as he waited for her to continue. "I told you before, the village elders word holds more value than my own, the decision I make will be one made as Konoha's Hokage."_

 _"What?!" Naruto interrupted angrily "aren't you even going to try to argue Sasukes case?!"_

 _"If you keep interrupting me then maybe I won't, brat!" Tsunade shot back, almost at her wits end with the young blondes newly found edginess since he brought back Sasuke. There was a moment of silence as Naruto furrowed his brows in response, allowing her to continue. "But" she began "I will appeal to them as best I can for Sasuke's future here in Konoha. As the last Uchiha, it'd be wise to keep his blood line alive."_

 _Tsunade kept her eyes on the raven haired boy, studying the rise and fall of his chest. His breathing seemed normal enough, he was on a speedy road to recovery. She turned to Naruto who seemed as though he were doing the same thing. "You haven't got much to say now, Naruto" she lightly teased._

 _"Thank you, granny Tsunade" he replied as he turned to her and smiled. She'd be lying if she said part of the reason she would fight for the Uchiha's right to stay in the village wasn't for Naruto. She held his judgement in higher regard than he believed. "But I wouldn't tell him that, his heads big enough as it is" she thought as she returned his smile._

 _(End flashback)_

* * *

 _"The village elders will be here at any moment and all this paperwork is already beginning to give me a headache"_ Tsunade thought grimly, very unenthusiastic to meet with the elders. As if arriving on cue, there was a knock at the door. The older blonde straightened her spine as she decided to just place her elbows atop of the papers scattered over the desk and rest her chin on her interlocked fingers. "Come in" she called.

The door creaked open to reveal Homura and Koharu. "Good morning Princess Tsunade" Homura greeted as Koharu shut the door behind them.

"Yes, good morning" she responded to them both. "Please take a seat" she voiced as she gestured towards the two chairs purposefully placed in front of her desk. She was determined to make this encounter as quick as possible.

The two village elders complied as they sat down and examined the clutter over her desk as if they were searching for a rat. The older blonde was already getting frustrated as they scrutinised her, she cleared her throat "as you know from the report I sent you yesterday evening, Team Kakashi was successful in bringing Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. He is currently in intensive care in the hospital. I've stationed six ANBU guards to supervise him, there are three placed on the inside of the room and three placed on the outside. Any attempts made to escape would be immediately terminated and I would be notified instantly."

Koharu glanced at Homura as he nodded before returning her sights back to Tsunade. "As part of the Konoha council, we believe that Sasuke Uchiha has acted unlawfully against the Leaf Village and must be convicted to a fitting punishment." Koharu said before Homura continued in agreeance.

"For betraying Konoha and conspiring with Orochimaru, a well known enemy of the Leaf, he should be interrogated and then executed" finished Homura.

Tsunade's hazel orbs widened in almost disbelief as her jaw slackened slightly. Was she hearing this correctly? Did they really not read the entire report she handed them not even twenty four hours ago? She clenched her jaw together and furrowed her brows, defiantly staring at the village elders as tension began to surface. "With all due respect" she began harshly "if you read my report correctly, you'd see that Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru himself! Not only did he eliminate that snake, he defeated Itachi, another wanted missing nin of Konoha for eradicating his own clan!" She leant back into her chair a bit as she realised she began yelling at the village elders half way through her sentence. As their expressions dropped, it was clear that they didn't appreciate the way she was addressing them.

Taking a deep breath, she continued calmly "I think you should reconsider an execution when this boy had done nothing to earn that punishment. A punishment is what he does deserve but not that one. When he is healed I will consent to an interrogation led by Ibiki but no one will lead him to his death." she concluded firmly.

"Princess Tsunade" Homura began "I don't think you are seeing sense. He could've planned anything with Orochimaru to come back to Konoha as a ploy to destroy it from the inside out. How do we know Orochimaru is truly dead? Would the thirds sacrifice be for nothing if we just allowed this boy to resume his life here?!"

"Keeping the boy alive could be a grave mistake for the sake of Konoha if we don't do something about it now" agreed Koharu.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the two elders, she couldn't deny that there wasn't firm evidence to confirm Orochimaru's death but recently his 'test subjects' had been subdued by the ANBU and had been taken in for questioning. The ones that decided to speak revealed Sasuke released them because the young Uchiha killed Orochimaru himself. Knowing her former team mate as well as she did made her confident that Orochimaru would never release his subjects unless he really were dead.

"If something were to happen, I will take full responsibility. I will execute Sasuke on the spot if I have to, to protect this village. I will not allow Sarutobi Sensei's death to be in vain! But I strongly believe Sasuke Uchiha is innocent of any treachery you believe him to be a part of. With the Sharingan, it makes him an important asset to this village and with the current situation with the Akatsuki and Pain, we could use all the help we can get. Sasuke is a skilled Shinobi, this could be an advantageous opportunity."

Koharu and Homura exchanged a glance before the older woman questioned "what do you suggest we do with the boy then?"

Tsunade leaned forward and placed her chin on her interlocked fingers once again. "I suggest we put him on a probational period of one year with ANBU surveillance at all times. Within these twelve months, he will be assigned low ranking missions and eventually, be put back on his original team alongside Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi will be assigned to evaluate his loyalty when working within Konoha and once this probational period is up, we can decide a fitting fate for him. Just give him one year."

A moment of silence followed as the two elders contemplated before giving each other a stern look. Homura's gaze made its way back to Tsunade's hazel orbs as he spoke "have it your way Tsunade. If this is your decision then the twelve month trial will begin now. If he is going to have the freedom to walk around Konoha then he must be set up with a room under surveillance by ANBU guards here in the Hokages headquarters. If he betrays Konoha or attempts to leave, he will be executed. Do you accept these conditions, Princess Tsunade?"

"I accept" the blonde confirmed "he hasn't woken up yet since his fight with Itachi but it shouldn't be long now."

"Well then" Homura stood as Koharu followed "if that is what you've chosen to do then all we can do is wait. But if anything goes wrong, it will be in your hands. You will be responsible."

"I understand that…" Tsunade responded unfazed.

The two elders turned to leave but as Homura opened the door for Koharu, the older woman turned back to face Tsunade. "Why are you so adamant about the boys fate?" she genuinely questioned.

"The Uchiha clan was once a proud and noble people. Sasuke is the last of the clan and if he is willing to protect Konoha, I will gladly welcome him. Perhaps one day, he can continue their clans legacy." Tsunade's voice was firm and unwavering. As she spoke, she didn't miss the chagrinned expression that flashed over their faces for an instant. _"What was that about?"_ she wondered as she narrowed her eyes at the two elders.

"Do what you wish Tsunade. But be warned once more, if he fails to meet all the tasks and expectations of him, he will be executed" Koharu's words lingered in the air before she and Homura walked out of Tsunade's office and shut the door behind them.

"Finally" Tsunade exhaled as she shook an empty bottle of sake with her fingertips. "I thought they'd never leave" she sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She heard her door creak open once again as her hazel orbs snapped up to see who it was. Hastily, a black head of hair appeared as the rest of her came in holding a small pig. "Shizune!" Tsunade called sternly from across the room.

"Ah! Lady Tsunade!" the dark haired woman was flustered as she hobbled through the door with a stack of today's paper work and mission reports. "I'm sorry I'm running late, I forgot you were coming in earlier today to meet with the elders, usually you don't get up till later and—"

"Shizune! Don't worry about that now, I need a contract for Sasuke Uchiha written up immediately!" Tsunade ordered, trying to ignore the growing headache upon seeing that pile of paper.

* * *

Homura shut the door to the Konoha Council room as he took a seat opposite to Koharu. "This sort of impudence was expected of Princess Tsunade. She is still quite young after all" the older woman began, breaking the silence.

"But even so" Homura's brows furrowed at the thought of another Uchiha walking free around the village "without Itachi alive to protect Sasuke anymore, we should have the full authority to sentence the Uchiha to death. Especially if the Hokage wishes the Uchiha bloodline to continue, this could endanger the whole village just as it had back then!"

Homura was outraged and Koharu shared his fury. "Princess Tsunade is still naive. She is not aware of the threat the Uchiha's posed. But after this twelve month period is complete, we will know what to do with the boy."

The door to the Konoha Council cracked open as a tall figure entered the room. "Danzo?" Homura questioned, surprised at his sudden entrance. "What is it?"

"Homura, Koharu, please forgive me. I could not help but overhear the Uchiha's name. I see Princess Tsunade decided to allow the boy freedom after a probational period."

"Not only that" Koharu began "she wants their bloodline to continue through this boy. To allow one Uchiha to live can risk history repeating itself. For the sake of the village, I don't agree with this."

"If you'd allow me to make a suggestion" Danzo began "there is already a member of Root on Team Kakashi. I'm sure if I assigned him an extra mission to keep a watchful eye on Sasuke Uchiha, we can find out many wrongdoings the boy makes. Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzuamki have personal ties with the Uchiha, making it easy to overlook certain things. But Sai will be very adequate for this mission."

Koharu and Homura glanced at each other and the older woman nodded in approval. "Danzo" Homura began "as a direct order from the council, Sai will monitor Sasuke Uchiha over his time back on team Kakashi. If there is one thing Sai suspects is unlawful then please report it to us immediately."

Danzo's lips curled into a smile as he respectfully leaned forward slightly "of course."

* * *

 _"Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed "You will be the one who'll be my new light!"_

 _Red chakra seeped through his brother and extended itself to Sasuke, reaching for his right eye. He froze, what he was hearing was so far from what he expected when he came to avenge his clan._

 _"You have my spare eyes!" Itachi spat._

 _Sasuke's red orbs widened in surprise as he suddenly found himself pinned to the stone wall behind him. Itachi had suppressed him in an instant, his hand reached for his eye, Sasuke blinked as he turned his head to the side, finding himself unable to do anything. He turned his head back and snapped his red orbs open only to see that he and Itachi weren't inside anymore._

 _The entire scene around them was out in the open and the stone around them had fallen. It wasn't the confident Itachi attempting to steal his eye in front of him anymore but someone who looked more like the brother he remembered. Blood trailed from Itachi's lips down to drip off his chin, yet he raised his hand and Sasuke flinched in response "my eyes!?" he thought, desperately hoping this wasn't the end as he tightly shut his eyes._

 _Before he knew it, he felt two warm fingertips flick his forehead. His red orbs fluttered open to reveal Itachi smiling, genuinely smiling at him. "Forgive me, Sasuke. This is it" he mouthed before falling past the raven haired boy and landing lifelessly beside him._

 _The surviving Uchiha's red orbs widened in surprise. His whole body shook and the world fell away around him. He looked to his side to see Itachi fall away with his reality and he was left by himself in darkness. He walked for what felt like hours until his body broke down from exhaustion. Nothing existed, he was going to die. He felt like his entire life was flashing before his eyes, nothing existed except for his one goal but…_

 _"Sasuke!" a familiar voice echoed through the dark around him._

 _The last Uchiha scoffed "Naruto." he thought "Leave me alone" he spat bitterly._

 _"Sasuke!" the voice drew closer before he felt his warmth next to him._

 _The raven haired boy looked up at the bright figure in front of him "I told you to leave me alo—" he paused as his sharingan lingered on Naruto's outstretched hand._

 _"Come home, Sasuke."_

In an instant, the raven haired boy abruptly jolted upright, searching his surroundings. He recognised where he was but it wasn't where he passed out. He's always hated the sickly white walls of Konoha's hospital and it wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to. _"It was a dream_ " he thought, recalling what he just saw.

"Sasuke?!" He heard a woman's voice calling him from the other side of the room. "You're awake!" she exclaimed.

He turned to look to his right only to see a head of pink hair and green orbs gleaming at him. "Sakura" he voiced nonchalantly. He scanned the room but there was no body else present.

The pink haired girl walked up to the side of Sasuke's hospital bed and placed a Daffodil on his bedside table. She fondly recalled the last time she came to bring him the flower years ago the last time he was in hospital after the Chuunin exams, competing with Ino about which flower meant the most.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ino picked a red rose from her flower shop "I think I'll bring him one red rose. It's the flower of love" she said distantly._

 _"Ha! How lame can you get?" Sakura exclaimed, picking a Daffodil. "Me? I'm going to get him a single Daffodil." She brought the white and yellow flower to her chest "a noble flower that bravely endures the long months of Winter then blossoms fourth as a sign of spring."_

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

 _"At least this time, I actually get to give it to him"_ Sakura chirped to herself before seeing Sasuke glancing at the flower before disregarding it. She frowned slightly but wasn't discouraged _"he has been through a lot."_

The Uchiha sat in silence, a faraway look enveloped his eyes. Sakura has seen him distant during their time as Team seven but never to this extent. She wondered what could possibly be happening in his mind to make him this despondent. She noticed the cold sweat he had broke into moments before he woke up. She frowned at the thought as she cautiously approached him "I need to preform a daily check up on you Sasuke" she began, she could tell he wasn't in the mood for small talk. He never was. She searched for approval but his nonchalant facade remained.

Her palm glowed green as she scanned it over his forehead, it was cold and wet with sweat from before although she was used to these kinds of symptoms in people. After a few minutes she backed away, the green glow fading away from her palm. "It looks like you're going to make a full recovery. You're awake a lot earlier than we thought you'd be" she smiled as her green orbs softened at the young Uchiha. "You're still in the recovery process but it's nothing your body can't heal on its own."

Sasuke had still said nothing, not even hearing Sakura. He didn't care about his health at the moment. _"It was a dream"_ he repeated to himself as it replayed in his mind. He scanned the room once more. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

Sakura's green orbs widened as she processed his question. "He's out training at the moment. He came in earlier but we had to force him to leave, he's been slacking off since he brought you back, it's like he lives here these days" she chuckled slightly "same old knucklehead Naruto."

Sasuke's brows furrowed "training huh?" he said sharply.

The pink haired girls features creased in concern for the young Uchiha. "Sasuke" she began, still not capturing his full attention "there are ANBU guards placed in and around your hospital room. Even if you wanted to leave, you won't be able to." She turned on her heel and strode for the door, though she didn't really want to leave yet. "I'll go tell Lady Tsunade you've woken up and that I've done a full health check up. Kakashi Sensei and Naruto will be notifi—"

"No" Sasuke snapped his head to Sakura as she stopped in her tracks. "Not Naruto" he said, his nonchalant tone returning. _"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here"_ he thought bitterly.

Sakura said nothing but looked at the young Uchiha in concern. _"It's almost hard to believe he doesn't want to see Naruto_ " she thought but didn't say anything to him in this state. "Alright. But Kakashi Sensei must be notified anyway. I'll be back soon with Lady Tsunade and Kakashi sensei."

She slid the door shut behind her and grinned " _Sasuke's really back_ " she thought excitedly as she hurried towards Tsunade's office. The more she thought about it, the more her smile got smaller and her pace slowed. " _If it weren't for Naruto_ " she thought " _he wouldn't be here."_ She remembered Sasukes sudden request at not wanting to see the young blonde. A bite of guilt struck her stomach. _"If anyone has the right to see him, it's Naruto."_ As she neared the Hokages office, she shook off these thoughts and readied herself to give a full report on Sasuke's health status.

* * *

Tsunade briskly stood up from her desk as her palms slapped the top of her table. "He's awake!?" she exclaimed. " _Already_?" she thought to herself, surprised at waking up only 6 days after fighting Itachi. " _His body was in terrible health"_ she speculated.

"Where's Kakashi and Naruto?!" she asked Sakura.

The pink haired girl was about to respond before the Hokages door creaked open to reveal a silver haired man. "Right here, Lady Tsunade. Sorry I'm late, I got stuck wrapping up some important details for this mission report." He handed her the papers from the Sasuke Retrieval mission and she simply threw them on her desk, amongst the pile of other mission reports.

Kakashi eyed the papers on her desk and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed it was easily disregarded _"I put so much work into that"_ he sighed to himself.

"What's Naruto's excuse?" Tsunade barked.

"Lady Tsunade" Sakura spoke "Sasuke requested to not see Naruto." She put it in the kindest way she knew how, even though she was fully aware the young Uchiha didn't 'request' it at all. More like demanded it.

"And why not?!" the older blonde spat, taken aback.

"I… don't know." Sakura hesitated but it was true. She didn't ask for an explanation nor did he want to give her one.

Tsunade's brows furrowed as she held her thumb up to her bottom lip. _"Ungrateful little brat"_ she thought, not really knowing why her blood gradually started to boil at this request. Hastily, she slammed her palms down on her desk once again and she slightly leaned over it, making Sakura jump a little.

Her pink haired student would recognise this stance any time and it made her a bit squeamish. _"Oh no_ " she groaned to herself, remembering all the times Tsunade would do this when Sakura would anger her in some way when she first became her apprentice. Although luckily for her this time, it wasn't Sakura to blame.

"Sakura, Kakashi, head to the hospital immediately and meet me in Sasuke Uchiha's room." Tsunade ordered "I've got to collect some paper work."

"Right" Kakashi agreed as Sakura nodded. Immediately, they disappeared, obediently making their way to Sasuke.

Tsunade fumbled around through the papers for the contract Shizune had written up moments ago. "Shizune!" she called as the dark haired woman came to her side.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Where did that damn contract go?"

"Oh, uh, right here" Shizune pulled out the contract from underneath Kakashi's mission report and handed it to the Hokage.

Immediately, the older woman snatched it from Shizune and ordered her to stay in the Hokage's office incase anybody comes by with important news. The dark haired woman nodded in understanding as Tsunade stormed out of her office. Shizune sighed as she exchanged a glance with the small pig she held in her arms. "Lady Tsunade is not having a very good day" she spoke as the pig nodded in agreeance.

* * *

"Kakashi" Sasuke spoke as the silver haired shinobi entered his room.

"Hello Sasuke" the masked man responded "nice to see you again. It's been awhile." His one visible eye curved upward, revealing the smile he wore under his mask.

"Hn" Sasuke averted his gaze to the window, looking over Konoha, not paying any mind to his former teacher.

 _"He's the same as ever"_ Kakashi noted although his dark orbs narrowed _"but after killing Itachi, it's no wonder he's probably changed in more ways than we can see..."_

Sakura followed in after Kakashi, she turned to slide the door shut until there was an opposing force on the other side, hurling the almost shut door open again before Tsunade bulldozed through the room where she stopped besides Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha!" she said, a hint of irritation laced her tone. The raven haired boy slowly averted his gaze from the window to the towering blonde woman in front of him. Without saying anything, he simply furrowed his brows at the older lady.

"First of all, drop the attitude brat" she ordered "second, here is your contract." Her voice turned stern as she handed it to him. He glared down at the piece of paper before taking time to skim through it. "I've spoken to the village elders. Despite your betrayal, they are allowing you to come back to Konoha and have a possible future."

Tsunade thoroughly went through the conditions of which the young Uchiha would have to comply with on the contract with Sasuke before setting a pen down on the bedside table. "You don't have to sign it now." The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose as she exhaled and addressed the raven haired boy again. "But if you don't sign it at all," she continued "then you will be marked a true traitor of Konoha and you will be executed." She turned to Kakashi and Sakura "did you two get all of that?"

Sakura looked up to the Hokage wide eyed as she nodded _"Sasuke, on team Kakashi again?"_ She thought this over and over again since the older woman went through the terms and conditions of Sasukes contract. It was almost too good to be true. _"But Sasuke…"_ her green orbs trailed to the pen Tsunade sat down on the table. She feared for his life that if he chose not to agree with this, he'll die. She wanted to oppose this and argue his case but she understood that Tsunade already went through this with the village elders. She hung her head as she said "yes Lady Tsunade, I understand."

Kakashi didn't know what to expect when he was called to the Hokages room. Although hearing this news wasn't as surprising as he thought it should be. He knew that team seven knows Sasuke best in Konoha, he couldn't deny that monitoring Sasuke would be uncomfortable but if he were Sasuke, he would've counted himself as lucky for getting the current punishment. He shared Sakura's same thought as he glanced down at the untouched pen on Sasuke's bedside table.

Deciding not to push the subject any further, Tsunade headed for the door before pausing to look back at the raven haired boy who was still staring at the contract in his lap. "Lastly" she began "I want you to inform Naruto about your twelve month probation. If it weren't for him, who knows where you'd be. If it weren't for his persistence to drag you back to the village all the time, you wouldn't be here. Even as your rival, I don't understand why he pushed himself to such lengths for you" she slid the door open in a much calmer manner. "You are free to roam within the village but you will constantly be under surveillance, any malicious attempt against the village and your contract will be terminated and I'll execute you myself if I have to. You have seven days to bring me your contract, signed or unsigned" she ended as she shut the door behind her.

Sasuke had stared after her in silence before returning his attention back to the contract. Sakura and Kakashi exchanged a glance before Kakashi spoke. "Take a good hard think about that contract, Sasuke. It's not every day the Hokage vouches for a missing nin." Returning his hands back into his pockets, he made his way out the door as Sakura followed.

"I'll be in to check up on you tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura said "Until then, get some rest" she smiled at him, though still concerned. The pink haired girl followed her sensei out, allowing one last glance at the Uchiha.

Tsunade headed back to her office, she found herself almost tired after her time with Sasuke. It wasn't a particularly unusual thing to be tired after a contract hearing but the Uchiha case wasn't one she was expecting to work herself up about. Personally, she didn't want Sasuke to be executed at all, she saw a potential in him than the village elders couldn't. Her brows furrowed as she recalled Sakura saying he repudiated Naruto's presence. _"After all his whining and persistence to save that boy, which I had to deal with by the way, Sasuke has the nerve to turn him away."_ Initially, she thought this feeling was anger. But now, she understood that it was disappointment for the young blonde that determinedly never gave up on him. As she rounded the corner to her office, she found her door open as Shizune, Sai and Jiraya's three frogs waited for her.

* * *

Naruto lied on his belly in his bedroom. After a hard days training, he decided some rest was in order. He watched his clock ticking away as he read the time. 1:30PM. _"I wonder how Sasuke's doing…"_ his thoughts wondered to a time where he had met Itachi on his mission to retrieve Sasuke.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Why are you so obsessed with my brother? He's just a rogue ninja" Itachi questioned._

 _"It's true that we may not be blood but he's more of a brother to me than you ever were to him." Naruto's words lingered in the air, he knew what he said was the truth but he felt like he could've worded it a little better. Brother? Not quite a brother but he definitely felt like it was more than friendship. Naruto always wondered if this feeling was how it felt to be with family._

 _Itachi's lips curled into a subtle smile, dismissed by Naruto as the blonde ran at him but black crows obstructed his vision. All too suddenly, the sky turned blood red and his feet weren't touching the ground anymore._

 _"You're already in my genjutsu" Itachi spoke "I'll say it again, I just want to talk. I know that you've been trying to take Sasuke back to Konoha, however, what if it doesn't go the way you want it to?"_

 _"I'll do anything to make it happen!"_

 _"Even taking him by force, sure if you're lucky Sasuke will obediently return with you to the village. What if the opposite were too happen?"_

 _"What're you talking about?" Naruto questioned, furrowing his brows._

 _"You just said, you consider Sasuke to be like a brother to you" Itachi stated, not dismissing the flash of confusion that crossed Naruto's blue orbs. His red orbs narrowed as he continued "what if Sasuke were to attack Konoha? What will you do then?"_

 _Naruto was taken aback. Why was Itachi asking him these things? Why was it so important what Sasuke meant to him? "What're you talking about?" He answered hesitantly "there's just no way Sasuke would ever do something like that."_

 _"Sasuke is still just a blank canvas. He can still easily be dyed into any colour. If he resists will you be able to stop him? Or even kill him if need be? Could you weigh Sasuke against Konoha on a set of scales?"_

 _Naruto's blue orbs widened in surprise "I would defend the village and I would find a way to stop sasuke without killing him!"_

 _Itachi's red orbs bore into the young blonde and for a moment, Naruto saw the Uchiha's lips curl into a smile._

 _(end flashback)_

* * *

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his window. He sat up to see Kakashi summoning him. The young blond abruptly sat up and opened his window to greet his former teacher. "Oh, it's you. Hey Kakashi sensei, what's up?" he questioned.

"Naruto, Lady fifth is summoning you. Get ready quickly and come with me." There was a tone in his voice that the young blonde didn't like. Nonetheless, he quietly did what Kakashi had asked of him and got ready to set out to meet Tsunade.

Naruto entered the Hokages office. Before seeing the blonde haired woman, his eyes skimmed across the room to see Sai, Sakura, Jiraya's three frogs and then Tsunade, sitting at her desk. "What's going on?" he spoke as his gaze settled on the blonde haired woman. She looked distressed as she motioned for him to come further into her office. He complied as Kakashi followed him in and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke stood at his hospital window after throwing on his newly cleaned usual white and purple attire. A nurse had brought it in for him after Sakura and Kakashi had left him. He hadn't looked at the contract since Tsunade left although it hadn't left his thoughts. Live in Konoha or be executed. To Sasuke, it wasn't surprising that this was his chosen consequence but he didn't want to sign a binding contract to the village. After his fight with Itachi, it had left him almost for dead.

Tsunade's words flashed in his mind once again _"I want you to inform Naruto about your twelve month probation. If it weren't for him, who knows where you'd be. If it weren't for his persistence to drag you back to the village all the time, you wouldn't be here."_

 _"Where I'd be?"_ his mind lingered on that for a moment. " _I'd be closer to finding Madara Uchiha"_ he concluded as his eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. Anger shook his core at the thought of Itachi's accomplice, anybody who took part in eradicating the Uchiha clan was an enemy in his eyes. And in Sasuke's red orbs, there was no truth he could not see.

 _"Even as your rival, I don't understand why he pushed himself to such lengths for you."_

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he recalled the older woman's words, remembering something similar he asked the young blonde years ago, at the Valley Of The End before he left to seek out Orochimaru.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sasuke's Sharingan was downcast as he spoke "Why Naruto? Why would you go so far for me?"_

 _"Because this is the first time, I've ever had a bond like this." Naruto smiled as Sasuke's red orbs met his turbulent pools of blue. "That's why I'll do anything I can to stop you."_

 _At the young blondes words, Sasuke felt a familiar sting of anguish unfurl in his chest, one he hadn't felt since the Uchiha clan had been expunged. He lowered his gaze "It's too late, Naruto. It's just too late."_

 _(Ends flashback)_

* * *

Now when Sasuke looked back on this memory, he found himself allowing Naruto's words to echo in his mind, still not grasping them entirely. When he saw his former team mate now, he was surrounded by people he's met since Sasuke had left him and to the young Uchiha, Naruto seemed to have friends everywhere he turned. Yet, to this day, Naruto's determination to protect whatever bond they shared never faltered. The times where Sasuke had attempted to take his former friends life, the times he belittled him and severed their ties were all in vain.

 _"Bonds are what make people weak. They are what made me weak. what is it about Naruto's bonds that make him so strong? He's never experienced the type of pain that I have because I had those bonds once"_ he spat to himself. Sasuke's clenched fists uncurled as he looked to his palm to see there were crescent moons imprinted into his hand.

His brows furrowed as he returned his gaze back to Konoha. His thoughts settled as he let his dark orbs wander around the village. Despite the resentment he felt toward Naruto, an unrecognisable feeling began to bubble within his chest whilst he looked over Konoha. There were memories at every corner, most of them involving the young blonde. The village was still and the sun was starting to fall behind the five Hokage stone monument, showering Sasuke's form in an orange hue.

He remained glued to his spot until he spotted one figure walking out of the Hokages headquarters. He recognised the orange and black jumpsuit that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. His eyes narrowed as he recalled Tsunade's last request.

 _"I want you to inform Naruto about your twelve month probation."_

He sent a glance toward the contract that lied on his bedside table next to the pen and then back to the young blonde. Hesitantly, he strode across the room. An ANBU guard swiftly appeared in front of the door, blocking his path. "Where're you going?" the masked Shinobi interrogated.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, he wasn't in the mood to explain himself to anybody. He especially wasn't in the mood to explain his contract to Naruto. "I'm going to do what the Hokage asked me to do" the raven haired boy said matter of factly.

"Of course" the ANBU guard responded immediately "I'm required to lead the ANBU guards supervising you for the next year, until your probation period finishes. I will be watching where you go and follow you whenever you leave. I'm sure Lady Tsunade has gone through this arrangement with you?"

Sasuke nodded once as he glared at the ANBU, his patience was running thin. The masked Shinobi stepped aside as he let Sasuke pass. "Alright then" he said before watching the young Uchiha leave the room and make his way to the exit of the hospital.

It didn't take long for Sasuke's dark orbs to locate the young blonde, only this time he was talking to another man. It took the raven haired boy a bit of time to recognise the older man as Iruka. Sasuke turned to walk away, he wasn't about to butt into their conversation for something that could wait but he paused as something caught his attention.

Sasuke watched as Naruto slouched while he walked away from his former teacher with his fists balled deep within his pockets. If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, he remembered how close he and Iruka had been when they were students at the academy. His dark orbs narrowed as he watched the older man stare after Naruto. Something had happened and Sasuke decided now wasn't the time to talk.

* * *

Naruto sat in bed as he bent one knee to support the arm that rested on it while he let his head droop over it.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto stared at everyone in confusion. "What's going on…" he wondered. His gaze landed on the small toad with thick woollen brows and a robe wrapped around his small form as he addressed Naruto after asking Tsunade who he was in an abrupt manner._

 _"I'm not exactly sure where to begin this," the small toad began, casting his gaze downward "But let me see… I suppose the most important thing is," he paused before locking eye contact with the young blonde "I'm afraid Jiraya boy has died in battle."_

 _Naruto could've sworn he felt his heart stop. Words ran circles through his mind but a simple "huh" he was all he could muster. "W-What're you talking about?" Naruto asked, still not quite sure if the old toad knew if that was a fact. He hoped with everything, it was just a speculation._

 _"I know this is very sad, so I understand if you don't believe me" the old toad exhaled before he continued but everything sounded like a blur to Naruto._

 _"The Pervy Sage… dead?" he told himself, barely paying attention to the information the older toad was relaying. An intense surge of grief flowed through his veins before it turned into anger. "You let him go. Is that right, Granny?" Naruto asked, his orbs never left the ground._

 _"That's right." she confessed._

 _In that moment, Naruto's head snapped upright and he glared at the older woman behind her desk. "Why would you ever let him do something so risky!? You knew Pervy Sage better than anyone Granny." He took a step forward "how could you send him somewhere so dangerous alone?!"_

 _"Stop it Naruto" Kakashi interrupted as he placed a hand in front of his former student, blocking him from further advancements. "You of all people ought to know Lady Tsunade's feelings."_

 _Naruto paused as he took a step backward. His fists clenched at his sides "dammit" he said just above a whisper as he turned to leave._

 _"Naruto, wait! Where're you going?" Sakura asked as Naruto placed his hand on the door handle._

 _"If the Pervy Sage had been the fifth Hokage, he wouldn't let granny Tsunade take a risk like that. Never." His voice dripped with venom as he continued to push the door open and left._

 _He walked out of the Hokage headquarters and past the hospital, recalling memories of his time with the Jiraya. He almost felt sick at the thought that he was gone, no longer a part of the world he lived in._

 _"Naruto!" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts and he mindlessly looked up to see Iruka. "I hear you've been real active on missions lately. Everyone in the village is talking about you. You and I should go somewhere and catch up! How about you and I hit up Ichiraku for some ramen?"_

 _The young blonde thought about it for a moment before his mind was once again engulfed in the news of his masters sudden passing. "Maybe later" he answered dully as he continued to walk past Iruka and make his way home._

 _(end flashback)_

His ramen was getting cold as it sat untouched in the kitchen. As usual, the only sound he could hear was the ticking of his clock. It was so silent but his thoughts remained too loud for his liking. Lazily, he rose up from his bed and made his way to the door, allowing it to shut by itself behind him. He didn't feel like being alone at his home tonight.

* * *

Since Sasuke had left the hospital, he had roamed around Konoha. It almost felt as if he were familiarising himself with the place again. The sun was setting quickly and he couldn't help but notice his guards tailing him at an uncomfortable distance. It was too close for the young Uchiha's liking.

Sasuke had almost made his way around every corner of Konoha, avoiding every area where he sensed a familiar chakra signature. His mood wasn't the best today and he didn't intend to talk to anybody unless he had to. There was one last place he was yet to revisit though. He slowly rounded a corner before reaching an entrance. He didn't enter although he stared at the rows of houses, uniformly lined up next to each other.

The Uchiha district wasn't the place he imagined he'd end up if he ever returned to the village although he couldn't help but allow his curiosities to get the better of him. After all, without any Uchiha's, what would be the point of a district dedicated to them? Although to his surprise, there was no work done on his old home. The only difference his eyes could see was the dirt and dust collecting on the old sector.

His dark orbs flickered to the trees surrounding him, although he couldn't see anybody, he could sense the chakra signatures looming over him. He decided revisiting his past was meant for another time, with only himself present. He began to turn and walk back to the hospital until he felt a familiar chakra signature close by. He narrowed his eyes as he began to walk toward it, it was the same chakra he felt as he lay dying by Itachi's side.

A bench occupied by Naruto sitting underneath the only street light caught Sasuke's eye. He thought of the contract as he drew closer but the light had illuminated streams of water falling from the young blondes blue orbs. Sasuke's brows furrowed, recalling the memory of Naruto walking away from Iruka just hours before. Now he was sure something had happened. His pace slowed for a moment, he was reluctant to approach his old friend. _"...it's none of my business"_ he thought as he began to turn away, telling himself he'll review the contract with Naruto another day but something twisted inside of his stomach and forced him to stop in his tracks.

He turned to look at the young blonde once more. Even from far away, there was nothing Sasuke's eyes could not see. He watched as the tears streamed down Naruto's marked cheeks and drop to the ground. Something about the look in his blue orbs perturbed Sasuke. Despite the tears that fell, the young blondes face was completely still and unmoving. The raven haired boy turned back and began to slowly walk toward the young blonde.

If there was something that Sasuke truely knew about in life, it was pain and the anger and hatred that's associated with it. Behind Naruto's unbending face was a storm of emotions that Sasuke recognised. Before he knew it, he was already in front of the young blonde. For a moment, it seemed as though Naruto was ignoring the raven haired boy but it was more than that. He didn't even notice him. "Naruto" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto's blue orbs widened before looking up to the raven haired boy as his lips parted slightly. Sasuke's voice was so calm and melodic all the time and it was awhile since he heard it say his name. It immediately caught his attention. "…Sasuke?" The young blonde briskly dried his cheeks, not allowing another tear to fall in front of his rival. "You're awake?" he asked, though his tone was still distant.

"Hn" Sasuke responded as he took a seat on the other side of the bench beside Naruto. The young blonde simply looked at him quizzically but at the same time, didn't have the energy to care either way. "I was sent to talk to you by the Hokage" the raven haired boy simply said, avoiding eye contact with his old friend.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he thought of his last words to Tsunade that afternoon.

 _"If the Pervy Sage had been the fifth Hokage, he wouldn't let granny Tsunade take a risk like that. Never."_

He cringed a little at his words, he knew it was harsh but nothing could ease what he was feeling right now. "Not now Sasuke" Naruto said just above a whisper. Sasuke glanced at his old friend as a silence befell them. The raven haired boy didn't miss the flash on guilt that ran across his features when he spoke about the Hokage.

"Jiraya sensei is dead." Naruto's voice sharply sliced through the silence as Sasuke turned to look at his old friend. "He was killed by the Akatsuki. By Pain." His eyes began to water again and Sasuke looked down, silent but still listening. "All I wanted," Naruto continued "was for him to watch over me. For him to see me become Hokage. But I only showed him the worst, most uncool side of me. I'm still so…" He bit his lip as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke remained silent, recalling something he said to Naruto at the Valley of the End.

 _"It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it, huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!"_

Naruto looked to Sasuke as he fought back his tears "is this what it feels like Sasuke?" he asked "is this what it feels like to lose someone you care about, forever?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he snapped his head to Naruto, it's as if they were thinking of that same moment. "Naruto" Sasuke began as he stood up from his spot on the bench, avoiding eye contact "that day I lost my clan" he began and his voice hardened "the pain I felt was more than you'll ever know. My one goal in life was to eliminate my own brother."

Naruto casted his gaze downward as he contemplated his old friends words. "But" Sasuke continued, "even in death, my bonds with those I loved was never lost. I never wanted those bonds in life again. But we became best friends Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up to the Uchiha in disbelief. Why was he saying this now of all times? The young blonde blinked away his unshed tears. "After all these years" Sasuke continued as he clenched his fists "I see that sometimes it's better to have had those bonds and lose them to never have had them at all. Use the teachings Jiraya gave you and if you ever become Hokage." Sasuke turned to face Naruto "then maybe you'll have a chance at defeating me" he finished, smirking.

Naruto stared up at the young Uchiha in front of him. Confusion struck him and he wasn't sure how to feel but in Sasuke's words, he found something comforting. _"Even in death… my bond with the Pervy Sage will still stay with me."_ Naruto allowed the first smile in what felt like forever to grace his lips. Looking down, he found that the orange ice block he held was beginning to melt away. He broke one side off the other and held it out to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, do you want half?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised one slim brow as he stared at the melting half of the ice block. "I don't like sweet things" he said before reading the slight disappointment that flashed across Naruto's face. He reached out and grabbed the stick. "But it'll melt if you just keep holding it like that. I'm going back to the hospital."

Naruto faintly smiled as he picked himself up from off the bench and began to walk alongside Sasuke. They made their way back to the hospital in silence as they finished the orange popsicle, Naruto was still grieving but he could read between the lines of what Sasuke was trying to say and it was more than enough.

Once they arrived at the hospital Naruto stopped as he watched Sasuke walk towards the entrance. "Sasuke" the blonde called as onyx orbs made contact with his blue globes "why are you allowed to leave the hospital now? ….Why did you come to talk to me tonight?" Naruto thought now would be a good time to ask before he left. The initial shock that Sasuke actually approached him started to settle in.

"I did it on a whim." Sasuke replied before turning back to the hospital.

Naruto stared after him, watching the Uchiha symbol on his back retreat into the large building. Once again, he balled his fists deep into his pocket and made his way home, with Sasuke's words echoing in his mind.

* * *

Sasuke slid his door shut before making his way to sit on his bed. He looked out of his window to make out Naruto's silhouette fading into the night. The raven haired boys brows furrowed as he averted his gaze to the contract. He didn't bother telling Naruto about it because as they spoke, he already made his decision. A part of him chastised himself for feeling such a hankering for this village but what more was there to do? He had killed Itachi. Until he could find proof that Madara Uchiha was truly still alive, there was no more he needed to do.

Since he came back all he's done was resent Naruto for bringing him back. And to Sasuke's dismay, for making him _want_ to stay. An image of the young blonde with tears streaming down his cheeks appeared in his minds eye. For reasons he didn't understand, it made his chest tighten. It wasn't just a mere whim that made Sasuke willingly approach Naruto, he was sure someone else could've articulated something better to say. But after all he did to try and sever his ties with Naruto, even to the point of trying to kill him, Naruto insisted on never giving up on him.

Naruto made him weak. He was aware of that and a part of him found it very threatening yet he couldn't kill him. After all he's done, he was given a second chance at life in Konoha with Naruto and his old team. He didn't trust how well his circumstance was going but after seeing his old friend tonight, he picked up the pen that lay on his bedside table as he signed his name on the contract.


	3. The Rift

Chapter Two

The Rift

* * *

Sasuke's dark orbs jumped open as he abruptly sat up, he felt the cold sweat roll off of his back. He looked beside him to see the the ticking of his clock on the bedside table. 3:08AM. His onyx globes narrowed as his breathing slowed back to normal. _"Another dream…"_ he recalled the nightmare that he saw just moments ago. Again, it was about Itachi and his last moments with his older brother until Naruto comes running to him while darkness falls around him, holding out his outstretched hand only for Sasuke to bat it away. It's always at this point he wakes up with a start.

He wiped at the sweat on his brow as he dangled his legs over the edge of his double bed, after his first week in hospital with daily check ups from Sakura, he was cleared to move into a room in the Hokage's headquarters where he could be easily secured incase he breached his contract. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he recalled his time with Tsunade just over a week ago.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sasuke entered the Hokages office with a piece of paper in his hand._

 _Tsunade briskly looked up from mission reports dating back from months ago, frantically trying to catch up on some work. "Sasuke, would it kill you to knock!? Show some respect!" she glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand, forgetting her growing irritation. She set her pen down on her desk as she stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "Have you come here to give me your contract?"_

 _"Hn" the raven haired boy narrowed his eyes at the older blonde as he approached her and set the piece of paper down on her tabletop. "Here" he said simply._

 _Tsunade eyed the raven haired boy before averting her gaze to the contract on the other side of her desk. She picked it up and skimmed through it before seeing his name signed at the bottom of the page. Her hazel orbs widened a fraction "he actually signed it at every single point" she thought incredulously. She was sure he would challenge her on this. "So this is your final decision?" she asked, looking back up to the young Uchiha._

 _Sasuke didn't understand why this was so shocking to her, after all, the alternative was death and he wasn't exactly ready to die just yet. The older woman took his silence as a yes before she tucked away the piece of paper in one of the many folders scattered over her desk. "Shizune!" She called as the black haired woman came rushing to her side "give this to the village Elders. Tell them that Sasuke Uchiha has made his decision. He will be under my and the ANBU's care for the next twelve months, beginning today."_

 _"Yes milady!" Shizune frantically rushed to the door._

 _"And Shizune!" the darker haired woman looked back to see the blonde looking stern "make sure you bring back a copy of the contract. I don't want any tampering with it. In fact, give them a copy and bring the original back to me" Her hazel orbs narrowed as she spoke, there was a certain dark haired man with a cross marked across his chin that Tsunade didn't trust within the Konoha council._

 _Shizune's voice was stern as she replied "Of course Lady Tsunade." With that, she allowed the door to creak shut behind her as she left._

 _Sasuke narrowed his dark orbs. "Tampering?" he repeated to himself "why would anyone tamper with it…?"_

 _"Tsunade" voiced the young Uchiha._

 _"That's Lady Hokage to you, brat. What did I just tell you about respect?" She barked back before sighing while she sat back into her chair "well what is it?"_

 _"What do you mean 'tamper'?" He decided now was the time to ask._

 _Tsunade narrowed her hazel orbs at the young Uchiha. "It's better to be cautious with these things, it's nothing to be concerned about" she said simply, allowing her chin to rest on her interlocked fingers, recalling her suspicions of Danzo. She never trusted him and if she wasn't mistaken, he always had a sour taste in his mouth when the Uchiha name came up for reasons she was unsure of._

 _"Hn" Sasuke decided not to press the issue although he was suspicious. Anyway, it was only natural that someone probably wouldn't want a missing nin of his caliber to be let loose into the village again._

 _"There is a room set up for you a few doors down from my office, this is only temporary until your probation period is over. I'm going to schedule an interrogation for you tomorrow morning at 9AM. I've already spoken to Ibiki about this and he agreed to lead it with Inoichi. It's just a standard procedure to abide by in missing nin cases. Will you consent to this?"_

 _"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke stated more than asked. His voice was nonchalant but Tsunade knew better. Her brows furrowed as her hazel orbs narrowed into slits and she gritted her teeth. Losing her temper, she rose up and smacked her palm on her desk, glaring at the young Uchiha who didn't even flinch._

 _"You Brat!" she seethed "asking for your consent was just civility, we could easily interrogate you without it! Be grateful that you haven't suffered beyond this contract, a missing nin like you would beg for an opportunity like this!" She shut her eyes tightly before pinching the bridge of her nose, calming herself down. "I don't want to have you executed Sasuke" she began, earning the raven haired boys interest._

 _"You are the last of the Uchiha clan" she began, her voice calming "you're young and you are a formidable shinobi but you act like a juvenile." This earned a slight glare from Sasuke but it unfazed her, "I want you to have a future here. I want the Uchiha clan to have a future here again."_

 _His onyx orbs widened considerably, Tsunade noticed this as she locked eye contact with the raven haired boy. "The Sharingan is an invaluable asset to this village, it always has been. It'd be a shame to waste the last of your bloodline and the potential you carry."_

 _"Restore my clan…?" Sasukes usual calm facade fell for an instant to reveal the interest he was taking in Tsunade's words. This was the first time in a long time that he felt there was any hope of a future here in Konoha._

 _"Yes. I wish that for you and this village in the future." Tsunade sat down as her voice turned stern "but that doesn't change the fact that you left this village to go to Orochimaru! If you want a future in this village and a chance at restoring the Uchiha clan, you're going to have to cooperate with us like I'm cooperating with you. So don't be such a disrespectful brat about it and just do what you're told!"_

 _Sasuke's gaze fell to the ground as he mulled over Tsunade's words. "Restore the Uchiha clan… here in Konoha?" He thought of seeing his home only a few days ago. His onyx orbs narrowed as he locked contact with the older woman "is that why the Uchiha district is still standing?"_

 _"That's correct. I was adamant that we don't dismantle it until we capture you."_

 _"But why?" Sasuke asked, his voice was stern as his orbs skeptically narrowed at the older woman._

 _Tsunade broke the eye contact as she had a distant look in her hazel orbs. "Because Naruto insisted he was definitely going to bring you back."_

 _Sasuke's orbs narrowed slightly "and you believed him?"_

 _"Of course I believed him" she barked "look around you! Where do you think you are? It's all because Naruto pushed me to not give up on you, he pushed everybody to keep believing you can be saved!"_

 _"Naruto… that idiot" Sasuke thought as his eyes softened for just a moment._

 _"Speaking of which, did you talk to him like I asked?" she questioned._

 _Sasuke thought back to the last time he saw the young blonde, sitting on a bench. The raven haired boy envisioned his face so clearly in his mind as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yes" he replied simply, not elaborating and Tsunade didn't ask._

 _"Good. If it weren't for him, none of this would be happening. You need to understand that."_

 _"The interrogation is at 9AM. Is that correct?"_

 _"Yes, that is correct. Will you consent to this, Sasuke?" She asked once more._

 _Sasuke narrowed his orbs as he nodded once._

 _"Good. Then don't be late. Now if that's all, then leave. I have all this work to do and your ANBU guard is outside to escort you."_

 _(End flashback)_

* * *

Sasuke rested his forehead into his palm as he sat on the edge of his new bed. Tsunade's words refused to leave his mind ever since she said them. He didn't want to believe this, it was too kind, too perfect. Nothing came this easy. A vision of Naruto pushed itself into his minds eye as he recalled Tsunade's words.

 _"It's all because Naruto pushed me to not give up on you, he pushed everybody to keep believing you can be saved!"_

Was this all really Naruto's doing? Did that one incredulous idea of their ' _bond_ ' really create all of this? This second chance? His chest tightened as his brows furrowed thinking about it. The question he asked the young blonde four years ago still constantly bothered him, he needed to know why. _"Naruto, why would you go so far for me?"_ He couldn't deny the feeling that swelled up in his chest. It was four long years since he felt it but it was almost as if he was _happy_. He never regretted leaving the village or avenging his clan. But never did he expect this type of forgiveness from anybody.

He glanced up at his clock. 3:43AM. This was never a good time to be awake. Thoughts ran rampant and feelings were stronger than they would be at 3:43PM. He lied back into his bed comfortably and slipped into a deeper sleep than ever before. Only this time, his dreams weren't haunted by his brother but instead it was Naruto, once again holding out his outstretched hand to Sasuke who lost himself in this vast darkness. This time he didn't want to bat away the hand held out to him, he simply reached out and grabbed it as hard as he could. Just this once, he resigned himself over to something more than just a mere whim.

* * *

Naruto allowed a cup of ramen to cool while he put on his orange and black jacket, remembering how it has been Jiraya that urged him to but it. _"The clothes make the man!"_ He'd say with a certain grin that could let him get away with murder. It had only been over a week but the ache of losing his master was as strong as it had been when he heard the bad news. He recalled his talk with the raven haired boy that night and they hadn't seen each other since.

" _Sasuke_ …" he thought _"I wonder what he's doing."_

The young blonde glanced back at his clock on the bedside table. 10:11AM. There was nothing in particular he had to do today but it was time he left his small apartment. The atmosphere became sultry the longer he moped around in his room. He woofed down his ramen and hurried out the door as he ran through Konoha on the rooftops for no reason in particular. It felt good to get some fresh air and feel it brush against his skin, it felt cleansing. A small smile graced his lips _"I think I'll see how Sasuke's going._ " As if on que, he looked down to see Sasuke walking the streets of Konoha underneath the roof top he was running on.

Sensing the familiar chakra signature, Sasuke looked up and onyx immediately met blue. Naruto came to a sudden halt on the rooftop as they locked eye contact. The immediate stop was harsh and Naruto lost his footing on a loose tile, stumbling around before plummeting to the earth, he quickly gained his composure, skilfully landing feet first when he reached the ground right in front of Sasuke.

He looked up as he wiped a nervous sweat off of his brow "that was close" he said to no one in particular before noticing the raven haired boy staring at him through hooded eyes. "Huh? What's that look for!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You haven't changed much at all" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto's blue orbs widened a fraction, his irritation faded as his lips curled into a smile. "You're wrong! It's been a long time since you've been gone Sasuke and I'm telling you now, I could probably beat you without breaking a sweat!" he teased.

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke scoffed "you're still a loser."

The young blonde pouted as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why're you out here anyway? What happened Sasuke?" Naruto asked, remembering he needed to know why he was all of a sudden wandering around the village.

"It's just part of my contract. I can leave the Hokages headquarters whenever needed."

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed grinning "that's great! So Granny Tsunade came through after all."

"Hn."

"What're you doing now?" Naruto asked.

"I've been given an D rank mission to complete" he replied nonchalantly.

Naruto stared at the raven haired boy before bursting out into a sudden fit of laughter, leaving Sasuke slightly confused. The young blonde wiped a tear forming at the corner of his blue globes before resting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Thats right, you're still a genin!"

"You're a Chuunin?" Sasuke questioned, glancing at the hand that rested on him.

Naruto's laughter ceased immediately and he stole his hand back as he scratched his temple "uhh" he began coyly "not yet but I will be! Even if I'm a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage and I will beat you Sasuke."

Naruto's voice was stern and serious, earning Sasuke's full attention. He contemplated his friends words before smirking. "Hn whatever. I have a mission to complete." He began to walk past the young blonde.

Naruto watched Sasuke disappear around a corner before a grin settled on his lips. Things finally felt right in Konoha again, even if they did argue about nothing at times. For them, it was just like having a conversation and the young blonde would be lying if he said he didn't miss it.

* * *

"It appears that Sasuke Uchiha's interrogation results were deemed honest." Danzo began "it is indeed true that he did kill both Orochimaru and Itachi. Ibiki and Inoichi are the best in the interrogation unit, but I want you to keep a close watch on the Uchiha boy. Although there was nothing found that could incriminate Sasuke that we didn't already know, he is still not to be trusted. Can I trust you will this mission?"

Sai looked up to stare at Danzo. "Yes, you can entrust this mission to me."

"Good" the older man said "I expect you to inform me of any suspicious activity you speculate from Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Naruto had lost track of time. Since his run in with Sasuke, something in him changed. His whole day had turned upside down from what he expected it to be and he couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to.

"Naruto!" He heard someone call his name.

Looking up from the ground, he found a head of pink hair running toward him. "Oh hey Sakura. How are you?"

She came to a halt in front of him "I'm good… how are you?" she asked hesitantly. The last time she had seen him had been in the Hokages office when they received news of Jiraya's sudden passing. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried about the blonde.

He gave her a weak smile "I'm good."

She could tell he wasn't as good as he made himself out to be. Her green globes softened, if she wasn't mistaken, there was something else different about him too. "Say, Naruto" she began "have you seen Sasuke recently?" She noticed she caught his attention so she continued "it'll be nice to have him on our team again."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed "on our team!? Sasuke's coming back?!"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at her friends reaction "he didn't tell you?" she wondered.

"No? But that's great news!" He exclaimed as his blue orbs brightened. She couldn't help but smile at the sight, Naruto's feelings were contagious after all.

"Yep, that's right! Only six months after his probation period too" she said with a smile "Lady Tsunade worked out a really good deal for him considering his circumstance."

Naruto smiled as his gaze fell to the ground. "Yeah, she did" he said. " _Thank you Granny"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, by the way, a few of us are going to meet up for dinner tonight. You know the one Choji likes with the barbecue?"

"Oh, right I know that place" Naruto said evenly.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come? And maybe, um," she continued shyly before locking eye contact with the young blonde "and maybe you can bring Sasuke too. He just seems so gloomy when I go in there for his check ups" she ended as her cheeks coloured themselves pink.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed "yeah sure I'll come" he said grinning "I don't know about Sasuke but I'll ask him."

"Great! I've gotta go hand these patient reports into Lady Tsunade now but I'll see you tonight!" She said as she already started pacing to the Hokages building.

He watched her leave before deciding to turn and walk back home. _"That's right, I almost forgot… Sakura really loves Sasuke."_ The corner of Naruto's lip twitched upward as he made his way through the village. _"I wonder how Sasuke feels about Sakura now?"_ He shook his head slightly.

He recalled memories of when the three of them were in team seven. Naruto hated when Sakura would focus her attention on Sasuke. Why is it that he hates the idea of Sasuke having feelings for her now? Frustration bit at him as he shook off any thoughts of the raven haired boy as he neared his apartment.

* * *

"Pain" Madara began "when you go to Konoha to retrieve the Jinchuuriki, try to make sure Itachi's younger brother Sasuke comes back with you of his own free will."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Pain interrogated "why is it so important that boy joins us?" Konan carefully listened to the exchange of words.

"He should know the truth about Itachi. And because he is one of the few Uchiha's left. He could serve us well in the battle against Konoha."

"Itachi was a spy. He betrayed us, how can we expect any better of his younger brother?" Konan interjected. Pain simply looked to Madara, silently agreeing with the older woman.

It was only a few days ago that the masked man exposed the truth about Itachi to the two Akatsuki members. If Pain was in any way surprised, then he definitely didn't show it. After all, if anybody was capable of pulling off a scheme that brilliantly it was Itachi.

"If Sasuke still decides to stay in that village then that's just too bad, he will be eradicated along with the rest of Konoha. But how would you feel if you were in his position?" Madara questioned, knowing full well about the two Akatsuki members old friend, Yahiko. "Maybe you could relate."

After a moments silence, Konan glanced at the orange haired form beside her before looking to the ground. She was leaving the decision up to Pain entirely.

"And besides" Madara continued "the Jinchuuriki and Sasuke are close friends from what I've seen. No matter how hard he tries to repudiate that bond, it'll still be there. Perhaps this can assist you in capturing the Jinchuuriki."

"Very well" Pain proclaimed after a moments contemplation "I will be setting out for Konoha as soon as possible."

* * *

Sasuke glanced at his white shirt. He patted it down, trying to brush away the stray bits of fur. His mission was to find a stray cat that was said to be undomesticated and a public nuisance as it bulldozed its way through the villagers garbage, leaving waste everywhere and would become aggressive every time a human came into contact with it. The mission report proved to be accurate, even Sasuke had trouble subjugating the feline without earning a few scratches here and there.

He looked down at the hissing cat, in the cage the raven haired boy trapped him in. As much as he would deny this if the topic arose, he liked cats. He preferred them over dogs. They were clean, sophisticated, independent and for the most part, quiet. He held the cat at eye level as he made his way back to the Hokages office. He peered inside of the cage, looking for the cat that seemed to have recoiled into the back of its prison until a paw swiped at the young Uchiha's face but he narrowly dodged its claws.

It pawed it's way up to the front of the bars and sat, staring at Sasuke. He admired the white and orange stripes that coloured its fur and the way it's bright green slitted orbs scouted the area around them. His thoughts drifted to another time as he allowed the cage to rest at his side while he walked back to the Hokages headquarters.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside of the Hokages office. He forcibly shook off any thoughts of a certain blonde and his hand hovered over the door handle. He paused for a moment before deciding to knock on her door first.

"Come in" he heard Tsunade's muffled voice on the other side. With that, he pushed the door open and strode in.

"I see your mission was a success" she mused as she eyed the cage.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Tsunade glanced at the cat inside of the cage "well, the only logical solution would be to give it to the pound to put down. It's a very old cat, they've had all sorts of troubles with it for awhile now" She watched as the young boy simply stared at her but judging by his silence, she assumed he disagreed. "Do you have a better idea?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know someone" he began "her name is Nekobaa. She runs a supply shop the Uchiha clan used to often trade with. I've never known her to say no to another cat."

"You know someone?" Tsunade mused "well for beginners, that's a surprise in itself, you're not exactly social" her scrutiny earned her a subtly glare from the Uchiha, she simply disregarded it. "Does she live in Konoha?"

"She lives in Sora-Ku, the abandoned city."

"You know damn well you're not allowed to leave the village! That is out of the question." Tsunade barked. "Why don't you just keep the cat if you don't want to put it down so badly!"

Sasuke glanced at the cat before hearing Tsunade's door creak open to reveal a silver haired man.

"Doesn't anybody knock around here!? Kakashi, what is it?" the older woman asked.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade" the silver haired man said in a polite tone as he tucked away the last edition of Icha Icha into his pocket. "Forgive me for intruding but I was walking past and couldn't help but hear that the cat had to be put down. If Sasuke has an alternative, I'd be happy to bring it myself. I vaguely heard something about the abandoned city?"

"That's right. But in a time of turmoil with the Akatsuki, we need all the able bodied shinobi we can get right now" Tsunade ended sternly.

"If you'd reconsider, I know the way and would be able to make fast travelling time."

Tsunade sighed "why does this cat mean so much to you people!?" She stared daggers at the cat before it's green orbs stared back at her. A high pitched meow escaped it's jaws and her hazel orbs softened. "Fine!" She spat "but be back before today is over or I will not be happy!"

"Yes, of course Lady Tsunade" Kakashi respectfully bowed as he headed for the exit.

"You're dismissed Sasuke." Tsunade voiced as he followed his former teacher out of her office. _"So he likes cats, huh? He is full of surprises"_ the older woman thought to herself as she chuckled slightly, before getting back to work on mission reports.

* * *

"Why'd you do that Kakashi?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly as they walked down the hall. "I don't remember you even remotely liking animals."

"Well, I saw you staring at that cat on the way over here and I think the only other person I've seen you look at like that is Naruto. So, I figured that cat must be pretty important to you" Kakashi teased but his smile quickly faded once he saw his former students expression drop.

" _Naruto_ " Sasuke thought in frustration. He had recently come to terms that he didn't hate the young blonde. If anything he did like him and he had to admit they do have an unusually persistent bond… But is it that noticeable? Is there really a certain look he gives Naruto?

"It looks like that cat has really taken a liking to you" Kakashi changed the topic as Sasuke peered into the cage to hear the feline purring comfortably.

"Hn" Sasuke handed the cage to Kakashi as they reached the exit of the building.

Kakashi took the handle before averting his gaze to Sasuke. "How're you settling in? Must be a little strange for you being back here, huh? You probably thought you wouldn't ever be in Konoha again."

Sasuke mulled over his words before responding "It's fine."

"You're the last of the Uchiha clan Sasuke, it's only fitting you're back here after all" Kakashi said with a smile.

"I'm not the last" bit out the raven haired boy before earning a curious glance from Kakashi. He thought of one of the last few words he exchanged with Itachi about Madara Uchiha but until he could find out that he was even still alive, it wasn't worth mentioning. "You also posses the Sharingan, Kakashi" he ended, diverting the conversation.

"Oh" spoke the silver haired man, his one eye curving upward from his smile. "I wouldn't call myself an Uchiha though. But thanks anyway, I'd take that as a compliment."

"Hn."

The two forms fell into silence as the sun began to set "well" Kakashi began "I better get this cat to Nekobaa before sun goes down."

"Wait, how do you know Nekobaa?" Sasuke interrogated.

"Well, if you don't remember, I'm pretty sure team seven was assigned a mission to retrieve a cats paw print for her encyclopaedia." Kakashi said matter of factly.

"Hn" Sasuke watched as the silver haired man walked away before disappearing with the cat. He did remember that mission but it happened so long ago. And if he wasn't mistaken, he remembered Nekobaa saying it was a task set by Itachi for Sasuke specifically. He recalled memories of when Itachi would go to the older woman to run errands for their clan, Sasuke often insisted on coming with him yet every time he couldn't help but get bored. So Itachi would make the raven haired boy collect paw prints which began the paw encyclopaedia. He furrowed his brows. It was memories like those that sometimes made it hard for him to believe his brother was the monster he believes him to be.

"Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked up from the ground to see Naruto staring directly at him. Their proximity flustered the young Uchiha as he took a step back "what is it Naruto?" he asked dryly.

Naruto blinked "is something wrong? Why're you covered in fur?" he scrutinised.

"Hn, what do you want?" Sasuke didn't want his questions.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest "well I came here because Sakura wanted me to bring you to this dinner thing tonight" his voice was uncharacteristically soft, Sasuke noticed, raising one slim brow he let the blonde continue.

"So? What do you say? Wanna come?" Naruto grinned at the raven haired boy but there was something different about him. If Sasuke didn't know better he'd say it was like he was almost nervous.

"No" he answered after a moments contemplation, although his answer was the same since the question arose. He turned to head back to his room before he felt slender fingers tightly clasp his wrist. He stopped to glance down at Naruto clutching him. "Let me go, Naruto."

Naruto defiantly peered at the raven haired boy before breaking eye contact. He turned on his heel to walk to the restaurant, intending to drag the raven haired boy with him if he had to "come on Sasuke, everyone will wanna see you. Sakura is really excited to spend some time with you as well…" he trailed off and Sasuke noticed his grip loosening around his wrist.

This wasn't like Naruto. Why was he acting so withdrawn? Sasuke turned back to him, only to see his blue orbs fall to the ground and his brows furrow. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with you'?!" Naruto growled as his head snapped back to Sasuke, feeling the blondes grip tighten over his wrist. "You've been here for over two weeks now and you haven't spoken to anyone and we all want to see you! When Sakura comes in for your medical checks you act like you don't even acknowledge her!" His voice lowered and his gaze fell to the hand that gripped Sasuke.

The raven haired boys brows furrowed and he ripped his wrist from Naruto's grip. "I'm not obligated to see anyone" he hissed.

Naruto gritted his teeth "why you…" he spat. The young blonde didn't understand why he felt so dejected all of a sudden, he blurted out his next words without thinking "I brought you back to the village because…" his voice lowered to nothing but a whisper "everyone wanted you back. And since you came back, I've never been happier Sasuke. I don't know why it's with you out of all people but I know that our bond means more to me than I can say. So why don't you just come to see me and Sakura at least, you know?"

Sasuke's onyx orbs widened a fraction and Naruto's words resonated in his mind. He impulsively took a step toward the young blonde before he himself knew what he was doing. He closed the distance so they were only a foot apart "Naruto" he spoke softly.

Naruto felt the whole world still and everything fell silent except for his name lingering in the air between them. His confusion grew and grew until he heard Itachi's words echo in his mind. _"What does my brother mean to you?"_ At this exact moment, he wasn't sure anymore but whatever it was, was something that could change everything and he wasn't sure if he was ready to know.

Sasuke watched as Naruto tensed and it only encouraged him further. Taking one last step closer, the raven haired boy leaned in slightly, loosely snaking his arm over Naruto's shoulder; allowing only a few inches distance between them "I wouldn't go for Sakura."

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath of air as he felt Sasuke's words brush against his cheek. He recalled the first time Sasuke moved in this exact stance at Orochimaru's hideout. The raven haired boy swiftly draped his arm over Naruto's shoulder before drawing his blade, even then he felt himself tense underneath Sasuke's weight. Only this time, there was no blade to his back. This time, he liked their close proximity yet somehow it was still threatening.

His blue orbs looked up to see onyx globes already piercing him. Naruto studied every curve of Sasuke's porcelain features. When did Sasuke look so mature? He hadn't ever seen the raven haired boy properly since he left the village and he could see how much he's grown. _"I wonder… How does Sasuke see me now?"_ he caught himself wondering before immediately cutting off his train of thought. This was Sasuke he was thinking about! _Who cares_ what he thought of Naruto. _"Definitely not me"_ the blonde concluded before forcibly shaking off every insecurity he just felt at the one thought. He plucked Sasuke's arm off of his shoulder before folding his own arms across his chest, encouraging the raven haired boy to step back to create distance between them.

Sasuke raised one slim brow before Naruto spoke "fine! If you don't wanna come for Sakura then why don't you just come for me?" The young blonde pouted as he folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't bare to face the young Uchiha right now otherwise he might've seen the flash of pink that crept up to his cheeks.

"Hn" Sasuke responded, sauntering up to Naruto's side. "I don't like barbecues."

Naruto's jaw slackened as he looked at Sasuke "are you serious!? Why didn't you just say that from the start!?" he said exasperated before taking a deep breath. "So you're not coming then?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say that" Sasuke began "are you just going to stand there?"

Naruto impatiently eyed the raven haired boy before he began making his way to the restaurant. "I knew you'd end up coming" the blonde brazenly proclaimed "it's because you secretly like barbecues isn't it, Sasuke?" he teased but his companion answered with a simple "hn" before they fell into a comfortable silence.

Naruto became lost in his thoughts as he and Sasuke walked through Konoha. _"He wouldn't go for Sakura?"_ he thought as the last few moments replayed in his mind.

The blonde always knew himself to be thick and people have told him numerous times, but a part of him suspected it wasn't just because of the barbecue that Sasuke agreed to come. His melodic voice danced around in his head over and over as if it was stuck on repeat. _"I wouldn't go for Sakura."_ A smile played on the young blondes lips before feeling his shoulder being shaken violently.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura spouted "this is no time to be day dreaming!" The young blonde blinked a few times before recognising the head of pink hair and green orbs before him, shaking his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Oh, Sakura! Hey!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly "sorry about that I just kinda—"

"Sasuke!" Sakura interrupted, immediately making her way over to the raven haired boy who stood beside Naruto "I'm happy you could make it" she ended with a grin.

"Hn" Sasuke offered no conversation opener before Sakura just grinned and began to walk alongside them.

"I was just on my way there until I spotted you Naruto, I didn't even realise Sasuke was with you at first. It's taken awhile to get used to seeing you around again…" she trailed off as her green orbs softened, she quickly glanced to the young Uchiha. "It's going to be good when the three of us can be on the same team again. Sai will be with us too so you know what they say, the more the merrier."

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to Sasuke "Sai is kinda weird but he's alright. You guys should get along, you're both pretty anti social anyway" he said grinning.

"Naruto!" Sakura said dismissively as she waved him off "you and Sai have met before" she said addressing Sasuke "that time we met you at Orocihimaru's hide out for the first time."

Sasuke wasn't particularly interested in who this Sai character was but a vision of the pale boy flashed in his minds eye. Since the very first time they met, he never needed his Sharingan to see that smile of his was completely fake and it was irritating. _"Naruto took an instant disliking towards me as well,"_ the young Uchiha recalled him saying. Immediately, Sasuke knew he had been replaced on team seven.

It had to happen sooner or later but at the time, Sasuke hated hearing that name. _Naruto_. It did things to him that completely went against his wishes, that one name almost convinced him stay in Konoha. How was he supposed to defeat Itachi then? Now he was much stronger and capable of anything.

 _"However, I have a funny feeling that you and I will get along better than I did with him"_ Sai continued before Sasuke's blood red orbs shot daggers through him and sent the pale boy into a minor genjutsu. The thought of Sai didn't faze him that much although he was still irritated by that one encounter. But that didn't matter anymore. Sasuke had his sights set on something bigger. The restoration of the Uchiha clan. For this future, he could endure anything.

The raven haired brows furrowed as he simply replied with his usual "hn." But it was obvious to both Sakura and Naruto that he wasn't very thrilled by the idea of working with their new team mate, they exchanged a glance before Sakura came to a halt.

"Looks like we're here!" Sakura began as she walked into the restaurant. "And it also looks like everyone else is too."

Ino was waving over the trio "hey over here!" she called. Sakura enthusiastically rushed over to meet them as she scanned over the group. _"Team ten, Team Guy, team eight and Sai. They're all here already, it looks like we're the last to arrive"_ she thought awkwardly before taking a seat next to Ino and Hinata.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as he rounded the booth to slide in next to Neji who gave him a welcoming look. Sasuke followed closely behind Naruto and immediately the atmosphere changed.

"Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed exciting before earning a glare from Sakura. But she barely noticed, the blonde haired girl was already put into a state of reverie by the young Uchiha.

"So" Shikamaru was the first to speak "Naruto finally brought you back, did he?" he teased lightly.

"Sasuke?" Choji grumbled through a mouth full of food. He looked up from his plate to the raven haired boy slide in next to Naruto. His eyes widened slightly before abruptly swallowing his pork. Kiba shot Choji a confused look wondering if that went down smoothly at all. Nobody but Choji could pull that off.

Lee shot up from his seat, earning a sigh from Tenten. "Sasuke!" He cried "I was certain that you would return." He held his thumb up as he flashed a grin at the young Uchiha who simply stared at the black haired boy.

"Hasn't he grown up? Time has treated his looks well" Ino whispered to Sakura as the others resumed their small talk, mainly welcoming the raven haired boy back to the village.

Sakura's green orbs immediately iced over as they settled their gaze on her old friend. "Nice observation Ino pig" she bit out, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ha!" Ino scoffed "why so angry forehead? You know he's all yours" she ended as her blue orbs fell on the pale boy sitting across from her. Sakura followed her line of vision to Sai.

A smile played on the pink haired girls lips before looking back to her old friend. "I'm really happy for you Ino."

Ino felt the heat rush to her cheeks before poking at her food with chopsticks, "it's not like anything is happening but…" she looked up from her plate to see Sai staring at her. Despite his lack of usual emotion, he tilted his head slightly.

"Are you troubled, gorgeous?" He questioned.

Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits as she shot Sai a sour look. She still hadn't let go that he decided to codename her 'ugly' while Ino was 'gorgeous', it just didn't seem fair to the pink haired girl. Surely she wasn't that bad looking. She couldn't help but feel a familiar sting of jealousy watching Sai and her best friend. She raised her gaze up to where Sasuke sat. He only continued to nod as half the table interrogated the young Uchiha about Orochimaru.

"Well I say, good on you Sasuke. You may have left us for awhile there but at least you did something good when you did" Shikamaru contributed.

"Right!" Lee agreed, earning a few nods from Neji and Hinata.

"Hn" Sasuke wasn't interested in praise or small talk. He barely wanted to be there as it was. The majority of the time he was there, the boys would talk to him about missions and catch up on what he's missed. He effortlessly ignored the stares he kept receiving from Ino and Sakura but something in him always recognised the looks Hinata kept shooting the young blonde. He glanced at Naruto before catching Sai's stare next to his friend.

Sai glanced at the raven haired boy briefly before his lips twitched upwards. "Hello Sasuke" he began "it's been awhile."

The young Uchiha responded with a glare before averting his gaze down to his cup of green tea, there was nothing else remotely eye catching on the menu. Frustration swarmed through his veins, almost more than he could bear. He didn't know why Sai irritated him so much but he just did. His dark orbs narrowed slightly before the sound of Naruto's voice caught his attention.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't exactly do anything, he was already unconscious when I got to him. You should know this Sai, you were there!" he chuckled as Sai simply nodded, listening intently.

"Heh" Sasuke scoffed, a few heads turned at the edge in his tone, including Naruto.

The young blonde blinked at him and everyone fell silent for a moment. Sasuke turned to his friend and cocked his head forward slightly as the light accented his porcelain features. Naruto's blue orbs widened a fraction as he caught himself admiring the raven haired boy again before pulling the words from his mouth "what was that Sasuke?"

"Do you think the outcome would've been the same if I were conscious?" questioned the raven haired boy, narrowing his dark orbs.

"Wh-what!?" Naruto exasperated, why was he always picking fights with him? His brows furrowed as his voice hardened "I would bring you back no matter what, even if I had to fight you."

Sasuke simply stared at the young blonde, he suddenly felt overwhelmed with something he couldn't place. After hearing him talking to Sai, he wanted to hear that. No matter how many times the young blonde said it, his words weren't what fazed Sasuke, it was the way his voice earnestly shook with sincerity and it made him weak at the core. "Hn" he found himself lost for words at this realisation as he looked back to his empty cup of green tea, deciding it was time to go. "I'm leaving."

He sat up from his seat and began making his way toward the exit, leaving everyone a little confused. Naruto stared after him as Shikamaru shrugged it off. "He's been through a lot" he began "it'd take some time to warm up again" he ended as he balled his fists into his pockets.

"That's right" Lee agreed "I can't imagine how he must have felt after…" The black haired boy trailed off awkwardly before Kiba picked up where he left off.

"Itachi?" This was a topic no one dared to bring up with Sasuke. They spoke about a lot of things and Orochimaru but this was not one of them.

"He's still recovering" Sakura defended in a small voice "he just needs time like Shikamaru said."

"Hm" Neji folded his arms across his chest "you're right. But Naruto" he turned to the blonde haired boy. "You should walk him back to the Hokages headquarters." There was something niggling at the Byakugan users suspicions. He had every faith that the young blonde could pull Sasuke from whatever darkness he was in.

"Yeah, maybe Neji's right" Tenten began "you guys are best friends after all."

 _"Best friends?"_ Naruto echoed, looking to the exit where Sasuke had left just minutes ago.

"Just go, Naruto" Ino groaned "you seem to be the only one he'll even remotely talk to anyway."

Naruto glanced at Sakura to see her stirring her straw in circles through her drink mindlessly. His brows furrowed, he never liked seeing her upset over Sasuke.

"Sakura?" He asked as her gaze snapped to up to him. "Maybe you can come too if you want" he grinned briefly before catching the glint of dejection in her green orbs.

"I think I'll stay here. But you really should just walk him back. Even though the ANBU guards are watching him, who knows what he could try to do if he's not feeling the best." She offered the blonde a ghost of a smile. Her stomach tightened as she realised that whatever Naruto and Sasuke shared was a connection she could never have with the young Uchiha but she hoped with everything that they would never lose it again, despite the ache in her chest. It wasn't just Sasuke she cared for.

Naruto gazed at her for awhile, noting the creases in her features. He never wanted Sakura to feel upset because of someone like Sasuke again but at the same time, he knew that she was right. Only he could handle all of the hate and sadness the raven haired boy was feeling.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, rising from his seat "I'll see you guys later then" he announced before abruptly rushing for the door, pushing past other customers in his haste before disappearing out the exit after Sasuke.

"Wait!" Choji called but was too late as the door shut behind the blonde. "He forgot to pay for his part of the bill."

"Don't worry" Sai said as his lips twitched upward, "I'll cover it this time." He curiously thought about the events that just took place, mulling over the bond Naruto said he shared with Sasuke. It wasn't like the one he shared with Shin, his brother. It made the pale boy all the more curious.

* * *

Sasuke stormed through the village as he made his way back to his room, thinking over his sudden desire to hear Naruto's resolve. He wasn't just frustrated but he was also very angry. Not with anything in particular but not knowing made him all the more frustrated. His thoughts returned back to just a few hours ago when he and Naruto stood outside the Hokages headquarters. There was no reason to say or do what he did, the only reason as to why he did it was that he simply just wanted to.

Seeing Naruto speak to Sai so enthusiastically was irritating. It was unnatural to him seeing the young blonde mingle so effortlessly with everybody. But it provoked a primal instinct in him, one he's unfamiliar with. There was never any reason to feel like this, in the academy he was always the top of the class, the best of his age group. But jealousy had rooted itself deep within Sasuke for reasons he didn't know and he couldn't shake it.

Since coming back to this village and making peace that there was a future here for him, all he could think about was how he didn't have to constantly go out of his way to distance himself from Naruto anymore and it actually felt _nice_. But he didn't realise how wrong that idealism was until now. Envy latched onto him like a leech and he despised it. When he wasn't envious, it's because he was Naruto's object of affection. This angered him to no end, to him, it was weak and it needed to stop.

From a distance, he heard heavy footfalls getting louder and louder until he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto run up to his side. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed at the young blonde. This was the last thing he wanted yet familiar knots loosened in his stomach again. "What do you want Naruto?" He asked.

The young blonde panted for a moment "geez Sasuke, how'd you manage to walk all that way in such a short amount of time?" He straighten his spine after catching his breath "I just thought I'd walk you back" he proclaimed awkwardly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits, he was glaring daggers at the young blonde "to walk me back? I already have six ANBU stationed to guard me, I don't need you following me around too."

Naruto glanced at the raven haired boy, feeling the anger radiating out of him at all directions. He knew that now was not the time to argue with him. "It's not like that Sasu—"

"Then what is it Naruto?" the raven haired boy seethed "what do you want?"

Naruto's blue orbs widened a fraction as his pace slowed, he was taken aback by his sudden change of tone. It was like the young Uchiha did a complete 180 turn compared to this morning. The blondes brows furrowed, it's like he almost felt cheated. "What's your problem, Sasuke!?" He asked, stepping in front of the raven haired boy to block his path. "Why do you keep—"

Sasuke placed a firm hand on Naruto's chest before forcibly pushing the blonde aside. "Why do you keep chasing me? I'm already back in this village so why?" he hissed. Silence fell over the two before Sasuke continued to his room, he wasn't going to wait for an answer he wasn't sure he wanted.

Naruto stared after the young Uchiha, he took a step forward before his legs couldn't take him any further. The same feeling of dejection had resurfaced and he simply watched as the raven haired boy disappeared. He stood there for a moment before balling his fists into his pockets and turning around to go home.

The young blonde entered his apartment and made a beeline straight for his bed before allowing the blankets to smother his back. "He's here yet somehow, he's still so out of my reach" Naruto sighed, thinking about Sasuke's question. A feeling washed over him that he couldn't place, he wanted so desperately to explain why but it was like Sasuke was pushing him for an answer he didn't have yet. The young blonde slowly drifted into a deep slumber, deciding he had enough of today.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I thought I'd focus it mainly on Naruto and Sasuke before things get more into the story line :) I apologise if there are little bits that don't make much sense, I've edited it but I will edit it again just to make sure it's all edited correctly because I cut quite a lot out of this chapter that I already wrote hahah anyway let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Team Seven

_Chapter Three_

 _Team Seven_

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk flipping through Sasuke's built up mission reports. _"For the last great Uchiha, these are such tedious cases. It's a waste of talent"_ she pondered before her door creaked open to reveal the two older forms. Her head whipped up as her hazel orbs widened a fraction. _"What do they want?"_ She wondered, spotting the village elders before her brows furrowed as she set down her papers.

"Koharu, Homura. This is a surprise" she began "why have you come today?"

"Princess Tsunade" the older man spoke as he took a step further into her office "we have come to discuss the Uchiha boy."

Tsunade's jaw clenched as soon as she heard Uchiha. She should've known it'd be about that particular case. Leaning back into her chair she asked, "what about it?"

"We've recently been informed that the boy has personal ties with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno on team seven. This will impact the teams ability to assess his performance, we propose you place him on another squad after the six month period" spoke Koharu.

"What!?" The older blonde exclaimed "no one knows Sasuke better than his team, Naruto could easily keep him under wraps. Kakashi is a fine Shinobi who could easily keep his emotions in check and are you forgetting Sakura was my apprentice?! What reason do you have for this sudden request?" Her orbs dangerously narrowed into thin slits as an image of Danzo pushed its way to the forefront of her mind. _"This has to be his doing"_ she speculated angrily.

"Team seven was unable to stop Sasuke in the past, what makes you think that has changed?" the older man debated.

Tsunade's brows furrowed "and are you forgetting who brought him back to the village?"

"He was weakened after his fight with Itachi Uchiha, would he had still come back if he wasn't?" Koharu questioned.

There was a moment of silence as this question rolled around in Tsunade's mind, back and fourth. "Absolutely" she concluded "what makes you think he's still here if he didn't want to be? It's exactly because of team seven so are you telling me that putting him on another team he's unfamiliar with is the best thing to do?"

"Then what do you suggest we do if these personal matters interfere with Sasuke's probational period?" Homura's voice was firm and unyielding, making Tsunade grit her teeth.

"There is a mission in Amegakure I've been wanting to organise with the appropriate team. I've decided Kakashi would handle it the best seeing as he already knows the current situation and it wouldn't hurt to have Naruto sharpen his skills on the front lines. As team seven, I will allow Sasuke to assist them under Kakashi's strict supervision instead of the ANBU. Due to the nature of this mission, he may prove to be enthusiastic about fulfilling this mission." The village elders didn't miss the slight wavering in her tone.

Koharu's lips parted slightly and Homura furrowed his brows. "Sending him out of the village?" Snapped the older woman "it's only been been two months and you think that'd be okay to send a former missing nin out with an unfit team? And what about the Jinchuuriki!? You'd be sending him right into Pain's hands. Jiraya's intel confirms that this is where the head of Akatsuki is located is it not?"

"I know it's risky" Tsunade agreed slightly but unrelentingly continued "but Pain isn't an issue. I've been working with a trusted ANBU spy that has been investigating Amegakure and has confirmed Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki isn't based there at the moment. If anything, it'd be safer for Naruto to leave the village at the moment. As for Sasuke, I have no doubt team seven is the right squad to place him on. And if not, I know they would do the right thing if he chooses to subjugate the village."

Koharu opened her mouth to speak before Homura interrupted "what business do we have in Amegakure?"

"The mission is to recover Itachi Uchiha's corpse. Our spy has already located and confirmed his location in Amegakure. As you know, a shinobi's body is full of secrets that could endanger the whole village but it can also put us at an advantage to know what secrets Akatsuki's been hiding. This is an S ranked mission but it is of the utmost importance. One that can only be done by Konoha's loyalest and the boy who killed Itachi himself. Through this mission, Sasuke's probation period can be sped up to determine his future team here in the village."

Silence befell the room and Tsunade anxiously waited for their verdict. She understood that this mission was going to risky with Sasuke leaving but she knew Naruto wouldn't allow the raven haired boy to step out of line. He could always be counted on when it came to the young Uchiha, she had never seen his eyes brighten the way they did when he spoke about Sasuke.

Koharu was about to object before Homura stepped in "do as you see fit princess Tsunade. But if anything goes wrong on this mission and Sasuke endangers this village, he will be executed and you will be responsible." He turned on his heel to leave as Koharu glanced at the Hokage and back to the older man opening the door. She decided not to say anything as she silently followed him out, leaving Tsunade a little startled that they agreed so easily.

She leaned into her chair as she allowed a deep breath of air to coat her lungs. _"Shizune is late again"_ she thought as she glanced at her wall clock. Initially, sending Sasuke out of the village on a mission to recover Itachi's body was an incredulous idea. She was unsure of how well the young Uchiha could handle himself when it came to his older brother but she had made up her mind when the elders broached the topic.

If he could truly repent for his actions against the village then this was a sure way to prove it although she had to admit that it'd make things a lot easier on her and the probation period if the mission were a success. Tsunade took advantage of her solitude as she leaned forward to reach for a bottle of sake before pouring a small amount into a sake flask and downing it in one go.

 _"Besides,"_ she thought _"Naruto will keep Sasuke in line. Without that knucklehead, there is no way I'd put him on this mission. It's just the matter of whether or not Sasuke wants to repent."_ The older woman's last thoughts stuck with her for awhile, making her brows furrow but Tsunade's decision was final as she shoved her thoughts into her subconscious and focused on personally writing up the mission reports for team seven and Sasuke.

* * *

The two village elders entered their council room before Koharu shot Homura a piercing glare. "Why did you agree to such a dangerous request? Sasuke may have defeated Itachi but what authority does he have to be a part of this mission?"

"I think she had a point. Obtaining Itachi would benefit us more than it would in enemy hands. Do you really think Sasuke Uchiha would sit silently in the village until they return with his brother? Furthermore, this is a true test to determine where the boys loyalties lie. Danzo's spy will have more time to investigate him. This is the opportunity we've been waiting for Koharu, everything rides on the outcome of this mission" his voice hardened with conviction. "The Jinchuuriki will not be in enemies hands if the Akatsuki were to attack the village whilst they're gone. This could benefit us."

Koharu fell silent, mulling over the older mans words. "Very well then" she agreed hesitantly.

* * *

Naruto sprawled onto his bed like a starfish, staring at his bedroom ceiling. It's been almost another long month since he's seen the raven haired boy, and it bugged him to no end leaving it on such an awkward note.

 _"Why do you keep chasing me? I'm already back in this village so why?"_ Sasuke's voice resounded in his mind.

 _"Why?"_ He repeated to himself, still not sure of what the answer would be. He groaned as he pulled himself up from his bed, resting his arm on his knee. _"Well that would be because… he's precious to me. I guess I could say I…"_ he threw his arms up before jumping out of bed "I don't know! Stupid Sasuke" he exclaimed as he threw on his orange jacket.

He made his way out the door and to the Hokages office. Kakashi knocked on his window earlier that morning informing him that Tsunade wanted to see him at 12PM on the dot with the rest of team seven. Naruto scouted the area around him as he drew closer to the Hokages headquarters, looking out for a certain raven haired boy but it appeared he was by himself. He suspected Sasuke probably _intentionally_ went out of his way just to ignore him. He reached for Tsunade's door handle before bursting in.

"Hey guys, looks like I got here right on ti—" he caught sight of Sasuke glaring at him from the middle of the room as he stood next to Sakura. "Huh? Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed "what's _he_ doing here?!" He felt his heart almost jump out of his throat as he gawked at the raven haired boy. It was just his luck that he'd be meeting Sasuke again like this.

"Kakashi told you the rest of team seven would be here, didn't he?" Tsunade questioned from behind her desk. "He is preparing for your mission so I excused him from this meeting, we have already discussed this matter earlier. There is no time to mess around."

"Y-Yeah but wasn't Sasuke still on his D rank missions for the first six months?! It's only been two months!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired boy.

"If you'd just shut up and join us then maybe we can cover that today" Tsunade barked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No way!" Naruto proclaimed, folding his arms across his chest "I am not gonna stand in line with that jerk!" He pouted as he looked away from the young Uchiha who in return, ended up glaring daggers at the blonde.

"And why not?!" Tsunade shot up from her seat as she smacked her palms on her desk top.

"Because I-!" Words got stuck in his throat and he choked. An image of Sasuke draping his arm over his shoulder flashed in his minds eye and his blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. Why was a fair question, there was no reason he shouldn't but why did that one moment just make things _awkward_? It wasn't even that he didn't want to in fact, it was quite the opposite. "Hmph" Naruto reluctantly strode over to stand beside Sai so that they were on different sides of the room.

Sasuke continued to ignore his glares and it only made Naruto more frustrated but he quickly regained his composure and looked to the Hokage. "So, what's the deal Granny? Are we getting another mission?" He asked, his mood brightened at the thought.

"You are correct. Because of the nature of this mission in particular, Sasuke will be assisting Team Seven under supervision of Kakashi" she began. "This has been decided by me as the Hokage to assess how well Sasuke can work in your team again. The village elders had approached me earlier suggesting that it'd be better if he was put on a team that had less… personal ties with him."

Sakura gasped as she gaped at her former teacher. "But we're Sasuke's original team!" She blurted before earning a glare from Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, please reconsider this."

"Yeah! What Sakura said" Naruto began as he earned a raised brow from the young Uchiha.

"What happened to you not wanting to 'stand in line with this jerk'?" She questioned in mock humour.

"That was, uh," he glanced to Sasuke who held his gaze curiously, as if he were waiting for him to continue. "It's just what Sakura said. We're his original team" he ended as he saw Sasuke turn back to the Hokage in his peripheral vision.

"Tsunade" Sasuke voiced and the older woman shot him a glare.

"What did I tell you about how you address me?!" She spat "it's Lady Hokage to you. What is it Sasuke?"

"I don't need to do this mission as an evaluation for team seven. If you want to put me on another team then go ahead" he stated nonchalantly, not hearing the sudden gasp that escaped from Naruto's lips.

"Sasuke!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really just let it go so casually like it was nothing? The ignoring he could handle but the complete _need_ to cut team seven out of his life was just downright making his blood boil. The young blonde knew it meant at least something to him so why was he acting like this?

"You… You bastard" Naruto hissed underneath his breath before looking up to make eye contact with the raven haired boy, his blue orbs were turbulent with anger, he took a step toward the young Uchiha.

"If you let this go so easily, I will never forgive you!" He growled.

"Naruto!?" Sakura took a step in front of the young blonde to block her path. "Talking like that will get us no where!"

"Hn" Sasuke scoffed "is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Tsunade slammed her palm on the tabletop as she stood from her chair. "That's enough!"

Naruto's features creased in frustration as his brows furrowed. After a moments pause he couldn't stop his legs from racing towards Sasuke and the raven haired boy's brows furrowed.

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura exclaimed before Tsunade appeared between the young blonde and Sasuke inches before they met.

"Naruto!" She bellowed "whatever personal business you have with Sasuke is to be left behind when you enter this office!" She proceeded to grab him by the ear as she yanked him to the door.

The young blonde instantly forgot his outrage and focused on the burning sensation in his ear, she was pinching it so hard he wondered if she actually meant to pull it off. "Ow ow ow" Naruto yelped as she dragged him outside of her office before violently shutting the door behind her, leaving the rest of team seven to themselves.

Sakura look to the door before averting her gaze back to the raven haired boy, concern lined her features but she decided not to say anything. He was obviously irritated at Naruto's sudden outburst but a part of her couldn't help but silently agree with the young blonde. After all, she couldn't help but feel team seven should be held in higher regard to him. It was constantly like this, even before. She was always helpless to prevent their arguments and she felt a sudden sting in her chest.

Sai casted a sidelong glance at the young Uchiha who simply ignored him. _"Why was Naruto angry with him?"_ the pale boy wondered as he looked away, he couldn't help but contemplate why type of bond is like _this_. The three of them waited in silence as they heard muffled yelling from the Hokage from the other side of the door

"Naruto!" Tsunade began as she threw him by the ear into the wall opposite her office. "What is wrong with you today? Are you trying to get Sasuke into trouble? What if he were to seriously hurt you, what do you expect the elders to think—"

"So what do you expect me to do!?" Naruto retorted in a firm tone "he's being a jerk and he knows it!"

"Grow up, Naruto!" The young blonde was taken aback by Tsunade's words "this isn't about you and Sasuke" she snapped "this is about his _life._ Do you understand the severity of the consequences if he made one wrong move?"

The young blonde's features softened and casted his gaze to his feet. _"His life…"_ Those words hit him like a freight train and he had no idea what to do with them. He knew she was absolutely right and if he provoked Sasuke there was no doubt he'd retaliate. "But…" he began "I want it to be _our_ life, if he's not on team seven then…" his voice was just above a whisper, though it was loud enough to echo through Tsunade's mind.

Her hazel orbs widened as she stared at the crestfallen blonde. She knew they shared something special but this was something else entirely, she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was almost as if… "Look," Tsunade sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, ignoring her train of thought "just try to get through this mission without killing each other and once you do that he'll be approved on your team. It's best to cooperate with the village elders so we can strengthen Sasuke's chances at having a reasonable future in Konoha."

Naruto looked up to the older blonde, defeated. It was for Sasuke's future here, he had to keep that in mind from now on. If he was willing to chase Sasuke for the rest of his life then what was one mission? "Right" he agreed resolutely. "Then let's get this over with" he began as he opened the door to let himself in and Tsunade followed after him before returning to her chair. She watched as Naruto straightened his spine and stood next to Sai. The older woman couldn't help but reflect on how he could show such maturity one moment and then be a complete ditz the next.

Sighing, she furrowed her brows as her fingers interlocked underneath her chin. "The mission is to infiltrate Amegakure and retrieve Itachi Uchiha's body."

Immediately Sasuke's features twisted into a scowl. "Why would you put me on this mission?" his voice was hard as it sliced through the tension that immediately smothered the room. Sakura and Naruto turned their gaze to the raven haired boy in shock.

"Generally a shinobi shouldn't be allowed to work on a mission that involves their personal feelings this sensitively. But that's why it is a rule to always leave them behind when you go on missions like this especially. You've been assigned to this team to assess how well you will work in with your comrades and because you are already involved in this case Sasuke. You are the one who defeated Itachi, it's your business too." Tsunade noticed Sasuke's glare deepen but she remained unfazed.

At this point, the raven haired boy wasn't sure how he was feeling. A part of him agreed that it is his business and if anyone deserves to do this mission then it's him. But another part wants to be done with his older brother, even in death he continued to taunt him.

Tsunade took his silence as an invitation to continue "by successfully completing this mission we could make progress in our search for intel on Pain and the Akatsuki."

"But milady" Sakura began, trying to suppress her initial surprise "wouldn't it be better to recruit more people for this particular mission?"

"No" the older woman said firmly "infiltrations like this is better done in fewer numbers. Especially in a small village like Amegakure. It takes roughly one day to travel there and you have three days until you leave. An ANBU member you know as Yamato, has been investigating Itachi's location. Kakashi has all the details and these will be your copies."

She proceeded to pull three envelopes out of her top draw and lay them over her desk. "And Sasuke," she began as she took a fourth folder from the same compartment "this mission for you optional. I understand your circumstance but this is purely because it's as much your business as it is ours. If you wish to bypass this mission then you will be placed on another team immediately after your six month period. So don't misunderstand me, you're not off the hook."

Naruto glanced at the young Uchiha who seemed to have relaxed a bit. Sasuke was like a puzzle and Naruto could never piece it together. He strode forward as he grabbed the four folders and handed one to Sakura and Sai. The two of them looked at the young blonde in confusion as he held the remaining two folders firmly within his grasp.

"Sasuke" he said as turbulent onyx orbs met his own calm globes "if you're not at the gate to meet us in three days then I hope you don't get stuck with Kiba or anything. You're to socially weird, I just can't imagine you mingling with loud people" he teased as a ghost of a smile lingered on his lips. He shoved the folder into Sasuke's chest, leaving the raven haired boy to grab it before it fell to the ground.

Naruto made his way to the door and hovered his hand above the handle before looking over his shoulder at Tsunade. "Are we free to go?"

The older woman scrutinised the young blonde, she didn't expect him to calm himself that quickly but it was quite pleasant. She didn't have time to deal with their personal problems endangering this mission. Naruto surprised her more and more each time they met, he continuously proved he were more than capable for any task at hand. "Yes, you're all dismissed" she confirmed.

The young blonde disappeared through the door before Sakura took a quick step to follow him but paused to look back at Sasuke. Her brows furrowed in concern. She wished there was something she could say, anything just to somehow convince the raven haired boy to stay but her voice faltered. Now was not the time to talk with the young Uchiha. "Thank you, milady" was all she could muster before exiting the room as Sai dipped his head forward respectfully before he followed.

The door creaked shut and Tsunade was left alone with the raven haired boy. "Is everything alright, Sasuke?" She asked.

There was a storm brewing behind his onyx orbs, revealing every conflicting emotion he felt. He knew this was his business but in an odd way, he wanted to move forward and be done with Itachi. Things were going well in Konoha and he couldn't help but feel this was some sort of elaborate scheme to incriminate him. He had the impulse to ask the Hokage why but her reasoning made sense, it seemed silly to ask again. He turned on his heel to walk out of her office before she stopped him.

"Sasuke" she began "do you really wish to leave team seven?" she asked solemnly.

He looked over his shoulder as dark brows furrowed. He paused for a moment contemplating her question but in the end, he just wasn't in the mood for this conversation. He left her office and allowed Tsunade to sit with her own thoughts. Her hazel orbs narrowed, maybe she was wrong about this bond that he and Naruto shared. She wondered if it was a one sided connection and all of a sudden she was overcome with great anguish for the young blonde at that one thought.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the halls before he came to a halt outside of his door. His hand remained on the handle for a few moments before he decided it'd be better to get some fresh air. Recovering his traitorous brothers body was the last thing he wanted to do after he avenged his clan. He never even thought about it. The idea of the Hokage even allowing him to go on such a mission was incredulous. He just couldn't believe it was out of the goodness of her heart to give him that closure.

He left the building with the yellow folder still in his hand. Sasuke's grip tightened on the file as he thought back to the faint smile Naruto wore before pushing the folder into him. It's been so long since they had last seen each other. They had gone much longer without each others company but this time, it felt longer than ever.

For the past month, his thoughts had been plagued with their last moment together and he just felt too awkward to see him after that. He was surprised the young blonde didn't notice his chakra signature every time he'd evade seeing him in the streets of Konoha.

 _"if you're not at the gate to meet us in three days then I hope you don't get stuck with Kiba or anything, you're to socially weird I just can't see you mingling with loud people."_

His words were ringing in Sasuke's ears like a broken tape recorder. How could Naruto have been just about ready to fight him one minute then move on and accept it the next so easily? What did Tsunade say to him that made him so seemingly at peace at the thought of not working in the same team anymore? Sasuke felt a tinge of disappointment. He was beginning to wonder if Naruto hitting him back in Tsunade's office would've hurt less than whatever he was feeling right now.

Even when he wasn't with the young blonde, these feelings persisted and it irritated him to no end. It was almost like he yearned for his presence when they were apart recently. Frustration bit at him every day, he couldn't help but feel so weak to these emotions. How did Naruto stay so strong when he had so much to lose? When he loved so many people and people loved him? Sasuke believed he would've never made it this far or completed his goal by now if he lived by that.

The young Uchiha looked up to see a brown bench underneath one lone street lamp. It was coloured orange as the sun began to fall behind the Hokage monuments. Slowly, he began to make his way over to it as he sat down, reminiscing of the night he and Naruto shared their first words here after he woke up in Konoha's hospital. Unfamiliar emotions washed over his entire being as he realised he never had to kill Naruto to sever their bond. Sasuke was doing a fine job of it right now and he felt Naruto slowly letting go. He knew it was twisted logic. He wanted to spare himself of these feelings yet he didn't want Naruto to let go.

"Sasuke?" The raven haired boy whipped his head to the right to see green orbs gleaming at him.

"Sakura" he said.

She searched him for a sign of rejection before deciding to take a seat beside him when she found none. "I didn't expect to see you out here" she began lightly. Moments passed but there was no reply. "Are you going to come with us?" she asked hesitantly, still not sure if it was appropriate to bring up or not but she knew it had to be said "on the mission?"

The raven haired boy regarded her for a moment before looking at the setting sun. He still didn't have an answer to give "hn, I don't see how I would be of further use to you" was all he had to offer.

Sakura casted her gaze down to her legs as she intertwined her fingers together on her lap. "I see…" she began "you know, it's not just about how helpful you could be on this case. Naruto and I, we just, we want you back with us Sasuke. I know it's your decision but please, just take your time to think about it."

A silence fell over the two forms until the raven haired boy stood up from his spot and turned to the pink haired girl. "You know," he began "you're still annoying as ever." With that, Sasuke nonchalantly turned around to head for the Hokages headquarters before darkness befell Konoha.

Sakura stared after him as the night started to envelop him and her green orbs fell to the ground. She wondered if this was still what he thought of her after all these years. Was she still the same immature girl that Sasuke saw her to be? She got up as she made her way home. She knew that talking to him would be in vain and it was a painful thought but her thoughts traced back to Naruto. If anyone could get through to Sasuke, it'd be him.

* * *

Two days had passed since Naruto had seen Sasuke in the Hokages office. The young blonde placed his backpack on his bed as he prepared his gear for their mission to Amegakure. _"Tomorrow's the day"_ he thought _"I wonder if Sasuke's gonna show up."_

The past forty eight hours have been the longest hours he's ever felt. All he's wanted in that time was to see Sasuke and convince him to come and to stay with them on team Seven but every time he was close to doing so, Tsunade's words danced through his mind.

 _"this is about his life. Do you understand the severity of the consequences if he made one wrong move?"_

Naruto stretched his arms over his head before zipping up his bag _"_ all done _"_ he breathed as he placed it next to his door " _can't forget that"_ he thought as he continued to pull on his shoes and make his way outside. It was his tradition to have a big bowl of Ichiraku ramen before every mission, he knew he'd miss it more than anything if he didn't.

Naruto locked the door behind him as he jumped onto his next door neighbour's rooftop, he always liked the view from up that high up. There was nothing better to him than watching over the village, all the way to the Hokages stone monuments. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be each time he'd see it. The young blonde jumped from the rooftop to the ground, greeting everyone who walked past him that he's become familiar with. Over the years, he's worked so hard for the villagers respect and now it seemed that he was finally becoming recognised. He always felt one step closer to Hokage but at times, an unfamiliar feeling dawned over him that he couldn't shake.

It was always associated with the raven haired boy, he couldn't quite place it but he was becoming aware that over the years, Sasuke had been his motivation for a lot of things. He wanted Sasuke back more than anything and he'd do whatever he could to make it happen. It was harder for him to accept that he was so distant but it never fazed his desire to protect the raven haired boy. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he felt someone push past his shoulder.

"Watch where you're walking, loser" he heard a familiar voice grace his ears from behind him. He turned to see onyx orbs boring into him, searching his depths with one look.

"Sasuke" Naruto uttered, unnerved. The dejection he was feeling quickly faded, he couldn't help but be perk up in the young Uchihas presence. "what're you doing?" he asked as his blue orbs trailed down to a plastic bag in Sasuke's grip.

"Hn" his dark orbs followed Naruto's line of vision to his groceries.

"Do you do your own cooking?" The blonde asked, confused. "You must've got a really nice room in the Hokages headquarters huh Sasuke?" he chuckled as the raven haired boy simply stared at him. Naruto rested on hand on his friends shoulder "come on, I'll treat you to Ichiraku! We've got a big mi—" his words sprang back into his mouth, remembering that Sasuke might not be going on this mission with them.

The raven haired boy raised one slim brow as he saw the same faint smile from before reappear on Naruto's lips and his gaze was downcast. It was as if he were lightyears away. "I don't like ramen" Sasuke said as the blonde whipped his gaze back to him.

"What!? You don't like it?" Naruto withdrew his hand from Sasuke's shoulder and folded his arms across his chest "you don't like anything! First you don't like ice blocks then barbecue and now ramen!? Who doesn't like ramen? What do you like then?"

"How do you expect to become stronger than me if you eat nothing but junk?" Sasuke retorted.

"W-What!?" Naruto exclaimed "Ramen is not junk!" For a moment, he felt a wave of nostalgia as they debated back and fourth over pointless things. "Come get Ichiraku with me, it's my treat."

Sasuke mulled over his invitation. This wasn't what he was expecting, he was under the impression that Naruto wouldn't want to bother with him anymore but he found this surprise to be rather pleasant. "Hn, I just told you I don't like ramen."

"Hmm" Naruto contemplating this for a moment before adding "then I'll have what you're having" he chuckled as he grinned at the young Uchiha.

"I don't have a kitchen, idiot" Sasuke mumbled before Naruto's jaw fell open.

"Then why're you buying all this food?"

"It's what I eat" Sasuke said bluntly, his patience was starting to wear thin, he wasn't a small talk kind of guy.

"You don't eat everything raw do you?" Naruto never gave much thought to Sasuke's diet but he was slightly curious now, what exactly did he eat to make him so fit? The young blonde gave the raven haired boy a once over as he eyed him from his head to his toes. _"I've never really noticed before but he is pretty for a guy"_ he thought before tearing his gaze away. An unfamiliar feeling washed over him, he caught himself admiring the raven haired boy again and he felt it happen far too often. He didn't even stare at Sakura this much. Before he knew it, his eyes drifted back to Sasuke's face, noting the dour look it always held.

The young Uchiha raised one slim brow the moment he noticed Naruto's scrutiny, "What is it?" He asked before the blonde's orbs widened slightly.

"Nothing!" Naruto gushed "but what I mean is, I have a kitchen and uh" his words came out unruly at this point, he was still flustered by the raven haired boy.

Sasuke waited for him to continue impatiently as his brow arched upward "…?"

"And you can make food at mine" Naruto didn't mean for his voice to come out so small but it unnerved him welcoming Sasuke into his home for reasons he didn't understand.

 _"Make food at Narutos?"_ Sasuke thought, he contemplated this for a moment before nodding once "fine. Eating ramen every day will probably give you cholesterol problems." He wasn't sure why he agreed but familiar knots returned to his stomach as he began walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

The young blonde stared after him, taken aback. Naruto's blue orbs softened as he ran to catch up to the raven haired boy "Hey wait up Sasuke!"

* * *

Naruto unlocked his apartment and walked inside as Sasuke followed. The young blonde kicked off his shoes and made a beeline for the kitchen before noticing the raven haired boy still standing in the doorframe exploring his apartment. "Are you just gonna stand there?" Naruto called "the kitchens this way."

Sasuke looked to where Naruto had disappeared around a corner before following him into the small opening. He looked around to see dishes piled up in the sink and empty ramen cups overflowing the rubbish bin. It was messy yet strangely clean. "So what do you think?" Naruto asked enthusiastically as he took a seat at his round dining table.

"Hn" Sasuke set his groceries on the bench top as he took out three tomato's, a small bag of rice and canned tuna.

"What can you make with that?" Naruto asked incredulously "is that all you eat?! How is that supposed to feed both of us!?"

"You asked me to cook so just shut up and let me" Sasuke snapped before searching for a pot to boil the rice.

"What did you say!?" Naruto retorted before Sasuke simply returned back to his ingredients.

The pair sat in silence until the rice boiled but neither felt uncomfortable. Once the rice was ready, the raven haired boy proceeded to shape it into big triangles and added tuna to the mix.

"Is that a rice ball?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah" Sasuke concentrated on shaping the rice ball perfectly until he set four of them down on an elongated plate. He picked up the tomatoes and thoroughly washed them before placing them next to the rice balls.

Naruto ogled at the raven haired boys work, he almost refused to believe he made such a fancy looking dish when they were only _rice balls. "I didn't realise he was such a perfectionist…"_ the blonde noted.

Sasuke set down the plate in between the two as he picked up a rice ball and began digging into it. "Wow Sasuke, this looks great" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing one of the rice balls and taking a huge mouthful "his tast so goo!" he spoke through a full mouth of rice, it was barely audible but Sasuke shrugged it off. It didn't take them long to finish the plate before Sasuke picked up a tomato and bit right into it.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto asked, shooting the raven haired boy an addled look. He was never one to eat his fruit and vegetables without putting up a fuss.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke retorted.

"Uh, I think I'm alright after those rice balls, it was actually pretty filling" Naruto said, patting his stomach.

"Hn."

The raven haired boy placed the remaining tomato stalks on the plate before picking it up and taking it to the sink, dumping it all into the water. Naruto simply watched, he's never had anyone cook for him before it almost felt surreal. There was something warming about seeing Sasuke here in his home, it was as though he were the final touch.

"You don't have to wash the dishes you know," Naruto stated, stretching his back over the chair. "It's not like we're married or anything." A crash resounded from the kitchen causing him to snap back over his chair to see the damage but his gaze was greeted with Sasuke's form hunched over the sink slightly as his hands rested on the bench top.

"Uh, Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Don't say such weird things" the raven haired boy choked as he straightened his spine.

"Say what?" Naruto exclaimed genuinely confused.

Sasuke refused to face Naruto, he could feel heat slowly creeping up to his face. His onyx orbs widened as he noticed his heart beat speed up slightly. He heard Naruto's soft footfalls approach him and he instantly tensed. Since when did he care so much about what the blonde said or did? He felt the warmth of Naruto's hand envelop his shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright Sasuke? Did you eat too much?" The hairs on the back of the young Uchiha's neck stood up as he felt a chill run down his spine. The blonde took one step closer, closing the distance between the two forms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's breath was on the raven haired boy's neck, causing him to shudder before he spun around and grabbed the blonde by the wrist, swiftly removing his hand off his shoulder.

"I'm fine" was all the young Uchiha could muster, he almost felt weak underneath Narutos touch. For a moment, Sasuke thought he was coming down with something but he never had a cold that felt like this.

Naruto gently twisted his wrist out of Sasuke's loosened grip and gently pressed his palm to his forehead. "You're kinda red in the face, feels like you've got a bit of a fever" Naruto speculated, examining the raven haired boys features. The young blonde impulsively brushed the stray hairs from the young Uchiha's porcelain face. _"Somehow, he kinda looks… cute like this"_ Naruto thought as his gaze fell to Sasuke's lips. A natural urge unfurled in his chest as he found himself being drawn closer to him.

Sasuke's onyx orbs widened as he realised Naruto's lips were only inches from his, panic pushed its way to his core and he held a hand to the blondes chest, stopping any advancements. "I'm fine" Sasuke repeated in a firm tone, making Naruto take a brisk step back.

"Oh, that's a relief" the blonde blurted, all of a sudden flustered at their close proximity. He strolled to his cupboard as he searched through his medicine draw "I have some pain killers if you need—"

"I'm fine" Sasuke insisted, sounding more adamant each time.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who turned back to the dishes "I need to go back to the Hokages headquarters."

"Already?" Naruto questioned, feeling a little disappointed.

"Yeah," Sasuke made his way to the door before he saw Naruto beside him, pulling on his shoes.

"I'll walk with you."

"Hn" Sasuke didn't plan on waiting as he pushed his way through the door.

"Hey, wait a minute Sasuke!" Naruto called as he hopped out the door before pushing his shoe on.

* * *

The two forms walked together in silence, both mulling over what had just happened until Naruto was the first to speak. "Will you be coming tomorrow?" It took all he had to pull the question from his mouth. No matter how much he convinced himself he wouldn't put this pressure on Sasuke, he needed to know for his own piece of mind.

The raven haired boy casted a sidelong glance at the blonde before contemplating his question. "I don't know" he answered truthfully.

The two forms fell into silence once again as tension began to fog the atmosphere. "You asked me why I keep chasing you awhile ago" Naruto began as Sasuke whipped his head toward the young blonde, waiting for him to continue. "I didn't have a proper answer to give you back then and maybe I still can't but I know that I want to stay by your side, Sasuke. I want you to stay on team seven with me, I will never give up on you."

Sasuke's orbs widened as Naruto's words echoed through his mind, turning it to mush. That confirmed it. There was something more happening here and he knew it but he wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what just yet. "Naruto," Sasuke began "thank you."

The young blonde whipped his head to Sasuke as his pace slowed and his blue orbs widened. He watched the raven haired boy walk ahead of him and Naruto was sure his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. A foreign sensation filled his body and he felt like he could float away at any moment, with those two words he knew this connection wasn't one sided. Naruto sped forward to catch up to Sasuke with a smile playing on his lips.

The two forms walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence until they got to the entrance. "Well, see you, Sasuke" Naruto waved as he spun around to walk back to his apartment. "Thanks for the rice balls, who would've known you of all people could cook" he jeered.

Sasuke's brows furrowed "hn like you could do better" he mumbled as he pushed through the doors of the Hokages headquarters. Naruto simply smiled as they parted ways.

* * *

Naruto yawned as the first rays of light shone over the three forms. "Kakashi sensei, why'd we have to leave this early? I'm not a morning person you know" he exclaimed.

"Well, it's a days travel to Amegakure so we'll be there by this evening if we leave now" spoke the silver haired man.

 _"I didn't even get to blow dry my hair"_ Sakura thought grimly.

"Good morning everybody" Sai proclaimed as he approached the three forms. "Looks like I'm the last to get here."

Kakashi watched as Sakura and Naruto averted their gaze downward, he could recognise that look anywhere if it came to Sasuke. The silver haired shinobi would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little disappointed himself at the raven haired boys absence.

 _"Naruto…"_ Sakura glanced at the blonde _"so not even you could convince him."_

Sai noticed the sombre change in the atmosphere as he glanced at the forlorn blonde.

 _"So he decided not to show up after all, huh?"_ Naruto couldn't help but feel the slightest bit cheated. Yesterday's events that took place in his kitchen flooded to the forefront of his mind as he felt a prick in his chest.

"Shouldn't you all be a little happier about this?" Sai interrogated, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Sai, why you," Sakura began as she strode over to the pale boy, drawing chakra to her fist. "I've told you before, I won't stand for you talking about Sasuke like that."

"Sakura" Kakashi called "don't be too hasty."

"Kakashi sensei?" the pink haired girl was confused and Naruto turned to his former sensei as well.

"I beat Sai here by a second" echoed a voice from above them.

All four forms looked up to find Sasuke sitting at the top of the large entrance gate into the village. "Naruto, Sakura, you should sharpen your skills more. Don't expect me to slow down for you." The raven haired boy jumped off the gate to land beside Kakashi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was confused but quickly pushed it aside as she green orbs gleamed at the young Uchiha.

"I'm glad you could make it, Sasuke" the silver haired shinobi spoke as he balled his fists into his pocket.

The raven haired boy looked over his shoulder to find the young blonde glaring at the ground. "What's wrong, Naruto?" He teased as a smirk spread across his face.

Naruto's blue orbs snapped up as he returned Sasuke's smirk "slow down for me? Don't make me laugh! You better keep up with me," he ended, raising his thumb to his chest.

"Is this how they always communicate?" Sai asked Kakashi.

"Unfortunately yes, it takes a bit of time to get used to but their bickering becomes tolerable. You two!" He called to the two arguing forms "now you're both slowing us down. We've wasted enough time, let's get going. If we're lucky we'll make it there by tonight" Kakashi broke into a run while the sun began rising above the Hokage monuments as team seven followed closely behind.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I feel as though this chapter is a little lacking and I apologise if the characters are a bit OOC, I wasn't feeling very creative lately but I hope you like it anyway :) Thanks for reading!


	5. The Night Shift

A/N: Hello again! I usually prefer to do my author notes at the end of my chapters but because of an incredibly grotesque review I've received on my last chapter, I would like to put yet another reminder of the nature of this fic, it IS Naruto x Sasuke, there will be a lot of homo in this fic and if you don't like it, please do not proceed! Because there will be a lot more! But thank you to those of you who are posting your lovely reviews, they are very encouraging and I hope you continue enjoying this fic! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

 _The Night Shift_

* * *

Team seven ran in silence as they jumped from tree to tree throughout a forest not far off from Amegakure. "Kakashi sensei" Naruto called "how long have we been traveling? This is taking forever!"

 _"Impatient as usual"_ the silver haired man mused "it's been four hours" he addressed to everyone "we should be arriving in another three or four hours from now."

A groan escaped from the blondes throat "can't we move a bit faster?"

"Naruto, you may be able to move faster but some of us don't have your stamina. We're going to set up camp once we arrive on the outskirts of Amegakure anyway, we have until the day after tomorrow to come back with Itachi."

Kakashi stole a quick glance in Sasuke's direction, he was glad the raven haired boy returned to their team but part of his mission was also to the evaluate him, including his emotional stability towards Itachi. As squad leader, he refused to endanger this mission and his comrades. Despite this, the older shinobi's still resolved to try and assist Sasuke in any way he could. He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for the raven haired boys betrayal.

"Day after tomorrow!?" Naruto continued "come on Kakashi sensei, we could do this in one night! Now that we have a five man team—"

"Naruto" Sasuke interjected "don't rush this mission."

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at the young Uchiha, noting the edge in his tone. _"That's right…"_ thought the blonde _"this is Sasuke's brother we're talking about."_ A bite of guilt nipped at his stomach, if Sasuke didn't know Naruto that personally, it would've probably seemed quite insensitive to suggest hurrying the mission.

"A lot could've changed since Yamato investigated Amegakure. One false move and you could easily be done for." Sasuke glanced at the blonde who returned his gaze with uncertainty. "You're the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, they will be looking for you."

Naruto casted his gaze downward as they fell silent. Earlier, Tsunade assured them that Pain's presence in Amegakure was currently missing and it would been that way for awhile. Whatever the Akatsuki was planning, she was sure it had something to do with Konoha. Being in the village or not, he was at risk. "This is what I've been training for" Naruto began as his brows furrowed "a lot has happened since you left, don't underestimate me."

The raven haired boy scoffed as he shot the blonde a sidelong glance "hn."

The five forms fell silent as they continued speeding through the forest until they reached the other side. The atmosphere became colder the more they progressed until the sky became overcast. "It looks like we're almost there" Sai speculated.

Kakashi leapt to the ground and waited for the others to catch up. In an instant, four other figures appeared alongside him. "Why'd you stop Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned.

The older Shinobi's dark orb curved into a smile "I think it's time for a break" he spoke as he threw his bag down to lean against a tree.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed "but we're so close!"

"Taking a break is a good idea Naruto" Sai interjected "if we were to be attacked by an enemy, it'd be best to be in good shape, not physically worn."

"But we haven't got time to rest!" the blonde felt a sharp smack on the back of his head and turned to see green orbs glaring at him.

"Just listen to Kakashi sensei. Anyway, Sai is right. It's better to be in good health then over exerted if we do run into trouble. We are in enemy territory now you know?" The pink haired girl lectured the blonde before throwing her bag next to Kakashi's and pulling out a water bottle.

Kakashi proceeded to take out his novel out of his pants pocket and sit down so his back was comfortably leaning against the tree, "it won't be a long break. So just take ten minutes to rest yourselves and we'll be on our way," he added.

"Alright" Naruto huffed before whipping his bag off of his back and pulling out a cup of ramen, staring at it for a moment before shaking his head _"I wouldn't have enough time for this"_ he thought sadly before placing it back into his bag and pulled out a few tomatoes. The blonde stole a quick glance at the raven haired boy who was taking a few moments to stretch before leaning onto a tree, behind the rest of the team.

 _"These seem to make Sasuke strong"_ Naruto speculated, watching the young Uchiha. "Alright!" He exclaimed and proceeded to whip out a tomato, taking a bite bigger than his mouth. Immediately his blue orbs widened before spitting out the red fruit, his taste buds tingled with distaste _"how does Sasuke eat these by themselves"_ he wondered before stealing a glance at the raven haired boy and back to the remaining tomatoes.

Naruto strolled up to the young Uchiha, stopping only an arms length away before holding out the fruit to him. "Here" he began hesitantly "I don't know how you eat these things," The blonde lifted his empty hand up behind his head, nervously scratching at his temple as his lips twitched into a grin.

Sasuke raised one slim brow as his gaze traveled from Naruto's smile to the bag of tomatoes in his grasp. "You think I want them?"

The blonde scowled before he stole back the red fruit "what?! If you don't want them, I'll find someone who does. Sai!" He called.

Sasuke's onyx orbs narrowed dangerously before swiping the bag from Naruto's grasp and snatching one of the red fruits. "I'll take one" he said nonchalantly before throwing the last one back to Naruto.

The blonde clumsily caught it before it fell to the ground. "You don't have to be such a jerk ab—"

Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared and Naruto's blue orbs widened before he heard the violent clash of metal behind him, he spun on his heel to see Sasuke deflecting a kunai with his sword. "Sasuke!?" He called before reaching for his leg holster, pulling out two Shurikens.

"Everyone!" Kakashi called, appearing by Naruto's side as Sakura and Sai followed to regroup. "It looks like we've been tailed since we reached the boarder of Amegakure." Swiftly, he pulled a kunai from his leg holster.

"Is that why you decided to take a break Kakashi sensei? To test that theory?" Sai interrogated.

Sakura's green orbs widened "does that mean this is an ambush?"

"Possibly" Kakashi admitted, flipping his forehead protector up to reveal the rare Sharingan.

"Heh" Naruto scoffed "if they think it's gonna be that easy then they've got it wrong."

As if on cue, several senbon needles flew at the five figures. Sai and Sakura effectively counteracted each senbon with their blades as Naruto and Kakashi leapt into a safer distance, searching for the Amegakure Shinobi. One needle scratched passed Sakura's cheek and drew blood, earning Naruto and Kakashi's attention. Sai narrowed his dark orbs _"they keep coming_."

"Sakura!" Naruto called before forming a hand sign "shadow clone jutsu!" Several blondes appeared through thick clouds as they began fending off the needles with kunai's. "Kakashi sensei, it's never ending!" He exclaimed in frustration. "How're we supposed to find them when we're too busy doing this!?"

Before Kakashi could answer, he heard a palm smack the ground. The older shinobi turned to see Sasuke touching the earth as black etchings circled his hand "summoning jutsu."

A puff of smoke enveloped the atmosphere as white snakes slithered around the four forms until they were completely enveloped inside a dome of white scales slithering around them. "Sasuke!?" Naruto called, unable to sense his chakra signature. "Where's Sasuke!?"

"Don't panic Naruto" Kakashi comforted.

"What is he planning?" the pink haired girl interjected, whipping her head toward the older shinobi.

All of a sudden, their snake barrier went up in smoke and several senbon needles fell to the ground around them. Four forms silhouetted through the grime, three of the figures were on the ground and one towered over them. Sai narrowed his orbs at the standing form before making out blood red eyes staring back at him. "It's Sasuke" the pale boy stated before the smoke began to clear to reveal the raven haired boy standing over the three rain ninja.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi appeared beside the raven haired boy in a flash as his eyes searched the rain ninja. "Did you use a genjutsu on these three?"

Red orbs pierced Kakashi "Yeah, they won't wake up for awhile."

"Sasuke, I'm glad you're okay" Sakura interjected as a big breath escaped from her lungs.

"What's the big deal?!" Naruto bulldozed his way through to the raven haired boy but never received even a glance as Sasuke's gaze remained on their former teacher. "Why would you try to do that by you—"

"That was a test for me wasn't it Kakashi?" interrogated the young Uchiha. "You could've taken care of them but you wanted me to handle it."

Kakashi lifted his hands up in his defence "the word 'test' is kind of an overstatement" he began "I just trust you as a member of team seven to assist us. I'm glad I made the right choice. I certainly wasn't expecting any snakes though" he ended as his eyes curved into a smile. Pulling his forehead protector down to cover his red orb he added, "your skills with the Sharingan have grown. They're probably more advanced than my own."

A few minutes of silence passed "then I'll leave the rest to you" Sasuke concluded before walking back over to the tree to collect his bag.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed "Kakashi sensei, I could've easily taken those guys down."

"I'm sure you could but we have to get back in the swing of working with Sasuke, don't you agree?" The older shinobi retorted. Kakashi's dark orb narrowed, concealing any trace of thought. _"Just how much did Orochimaru teach you, Sasuke?"_ He pondered. Kakashi couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy seeing one of Orochimaru's summoning techniques being used by his former protégé.

The blonde folded his arms across his chest before watching Sai's inked snakes tie themselves into knots around the rain Shinobi's wrists before he finished it off by tying them tightly around the trees surrounding them. "Dammit" Naruto exclaimed "why can everyone summon snakes?! Hey Sai! Do you reckon you could teach me how to do that?"

"Sorry Naruto but you're not much of an artist" the pale boy joked, earning a giggle from Sakura.

"He's got that right" she agreed.

Sasuke averted his gaze from his bag to the three forms jeering at Naruto as he flared his arms, defending himself against their accusations. A pang of jealousy struck his core once again and his brows furrowed. No matter how distant or close he got to the blonde, the fangs of envy refused to let go of him. He wanted to push their bond into oblivion at times like this, it was too overwhelming. Taking a deep breath, he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, noticing his jaded expression. His dark orb followed Sasuke's line of vision to the three forms. "He doesn't care any less about you, you know. A lot of people have come and gone since you left but it's always just been about you with him." The older shinobi didn't miss the flash of confusion that ran through Sasuke's onyx globes before they hardened again.

Sasuke simply shot the older Shinobi a slight glare "we should go if we have any hope of getting to Amegakure before dawn. It's been over ten minutes already" he seethed.

"Oh," Kakashi said "looks like you're right. We better get going then."

The five forms began gathering their things before setting out to their campsite. The majority of the trip was made in silence excluding the occasional groans and complaints from Naruto. The rain began to become heavier as nightfall welcomed itself.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto huffed "are we—"

"We're here" the older shinobi leapt from a branch to the ground gracefully as the blonde clumsily followed.

"Finally" Naruto exclaimed as the others jumped down behind them seconds after. "It's about time."

There wasn't much to set up as the five forms rolled out sleeping bags in a secluded area near the main centre of the village. Sakura and Sai began gathering fire wood as it started to become darker. "Sakura, Sai," Kakashi called "we're going to go over our plan of action for tomorrow. Leave the wood for now."

The two younger shinobi's exchanged a glance as they made their way over to the fire to sit with Naruto, Sasuke and their former teacher. "So what's the plan?" Naruto started.

The older shinobi pulled out a scroll from his vest pocket and rolled it open on the ground so the fire light reflected over it for everyone to see. "This," Kakashi began, pointing to a small cross on the map "is where we are right now." Moving his pointer finger to the other side of the paper he added, "this is where Itachi is located." His dark orb stole a glance at Sasuke, not missing the threatening glint in his eye.

The silver haired man moved his finger to rest on a point in the middle of the map. "This is Pain's tower. Our goal is to avoid this at all costs, whether he's there or not we don't want to chance a run in with Pain or any existing Akatsuki memebers."

"So our only chance is to go through the lake surrounding all three areas" Sai mumbled as he rested his pointer finger on his chin in deep thought.

Sakura whipped her head to Sai and back to Kakashi, mulling over the pale boys words "through the lake? You mean like swimming?!" she exclaimed.

"How else?" Sasuke contributed "it's harder to sense chakra signatures amidst water, it's the safest alternative."

Kakashi humourlessly chuckled "you're as sharp as ever Sasuke" he mused before noticing the piercing stare Naruto was giving the raven haired boy. _"And he's as competitive as ever"_ the older shinobi thought in mock humour.

"Don't worry Sakura" Kakashi continued "we won't be swimming the whole way, in fact we won't be doing much swimming at all. We'll be travelling along the waterline, our goal here is to retrieve Itachi Uchiha, not engage with Amegakure Shinobi. We'll only go under if it's absolutely necessary."

Sakura nodded, encouraging Kakashi to proceed with the mission details "Itachi is currently being held in one of the many caves along that waterline, Yamato reported that the Akatsuki memeber, Tobi, will most likely be there when we arrive, it seems that he's been assigned to look after his body. This is where we'll need you, Sai" he turned to the pale boy, who curiously returned his stare "our first priority is retrieving Itachi as soon as possible. If we have a run in with Tobi, it's up to you to recover Itachi and immediately set out for Konoha. Only you can do this with your super beast scroll jutsu."

All eyes were on the pale boy as he simply nodded, "understood" he confirmed.

"Naruto and Sasuke, you will be defending Sai along with me and Sakura while Sai confiscates Itachi," he turned to face the pink haired girl "your role is very important on this mission. We are still very unaware of what other abilities Tobi possesses, your medical ninjutsu will be necessary if anyone was to be injured, do you understand?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei" she nodded, feeling a little guilty she couldn't stand side by side with them and help her team mates against Tobi. _"It's a medical ninja's duty to stay out of harms way for the good of the other shinobi on the front lines,"_ she reminded herself, vanquishing some of the dismay that struck her before.

"Does everybody understand?" he addressed to his other comrades.

"Loud and clear Kakashi sensei" Naruto announced, raising his thumb in the air as a grin spread across his face. Sai simply nodded before Kakashi turned to the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

The young Uchiha's gaze was downcast before his knuckles began whitening as he clenched his fist. "Kakashi" Sasuke seethed, his voice was low and barely contained "you expect me to stand by while he recovers Itachi?" The raven haired boy whipped his head up to glare directly at Sai who simply stared back with his usual nonchalant facade.

The older shinobi's brows furrowed "Sasuke," he began "I've said this before, this missions top priority is about retrieving Itachi's body. Everyones part in this is equally important in successfully doing that. Without you, our chances wouldn't be as high."

"That has to be some kind of joke" Sasuke hissed "if I'm not here to retrieve Itachi myself then why am I here? To stay on team seven?" Naruto's orbs narrowed at Sasuke's words.

"Sasuke" Kakashi's voice hardened, challenging the young Uchiha "there's more than retrieving Itachi or remaining on team seven. You possess the Sharingan, you are the last of the Uchiha bloodline and Tobi is no ordinary shinobi. He casts very rare jutsu's that even I can't quite pick up. If you can catch even the faintest hint of his technique, it'd be important intel to bring back to the village. You're needed on the front lines of this mission."

Sasuke's onyx orbs narrowed dangerously before casting his gaze to the ground. "Fine" Sasuke said, his usual tone returning "but I don't trust Sai" he ended as he got up and walked over to sit on his sleeping bag, far from where the light of the fire could reach him.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto bolted upright with rage, ready to follow the young Uchiha before a hand tightly gripped his wrist. His blue orbs trailed down to see Sai release his grip on Naruto before shaking his head slightly. The blonde looked back to where the raven haired disappeared through the darkness before returning to his spot.

A moment of silence ensued over the remaining forms by the fire. "He just doesn't know you yet Sai" Kakashi spoke "I remember when I first met team seven." Sakura and Naruto's gazes met before they looked to their former teacher curiously. "Sasuke didn't trust anybody, even me. But if I'm not mistaken, he was the first one who suggested working in a team in order to snag a bell from me." His dark orbs curved into a smile as Sakura felt her lips twitch upwards.

"That's right" Sakuras voice was soft as she spoke "I remember that."

"I could've done it myself, you know?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest, "easily!" He gazed down as a smile played on his lips. He now knew team work was the answer but he'd never admit Sasuke was the one who really pulled through for them that day. "Yeah, don't worry about it Sai" Naruto looked up to the pale boy "Sasuke is a jerk but he'll get over it."

"You're a member of team seven now too" Kakashi ended.

The older Shinobi's last words caused Sai's orbs to widened _"a member of team seven now too?"_ he repeated to himself before plastering a smile onto his face. "I'm sure Sasuke and I can learn to be friends one day too" he said before rising from his spot. "I might go to sleep now too for our mission tomorrow." With that, he walked over to his sleeping bag, disappearing from any traces of light.

The pale boy lied on his side before his stomach began twisting and turning.

 _"I expect you to inform me of any suspicious activity you speculate from Sasuke Uchiha."_

Danzo's words echoed in Sai's mind and his stomach became all the more unsettled. _"I don't trust Sai."_ The pale boy cringed slightly as a feeling he couldn't place washed over him. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

 _"I read in a book that tightness in the stomach over situations like these could be signs of guilt"_ he thought to himself as his dark orbs opened slightly to see the remaining three forms by the fire.

 _"You're a member of team seven now too"_

Kakashi's words resounded in the back of his mind, making his stomach twist uncomfortably. He allowed his hooded eyes to fall shut. _"Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Naruto and… Sasuke. I'm sorry."_ Sai drifted into sleep quickly before he realised the feeling in his stomach was indeed guilt.

* * *

Naruto sat in a tree over the four forms below him with his arms folded over his chest as he looked out for any Amegakure shinobi. The blonde wasn't too thrilled about being chosen to guard over them that night but it was either him or Sakura and he figured she needed a good sleep after their journey.

The blonde looked to his lap at the last tomato that rested on his thigh. _"I thought I could stomach this while I'm staying up all night but they taste so bad,"_ he cringed at the last time he ate the red fruit before a raven haired boy came to the forefront of his mind. _"Why does he have to be such a jerk all the time,"_ The blonde wondered, thinking back to just a few hours ago.

An image of porcelain lips intrusively flashed through his minds eye before his blue orbs widened slightly. He furrowed his brows and rested his head in his hand before cringing at the memory of what happened only yesterday in his kitchen. _"If Sasuke wasn't sick then why was he red like that?"_ The blonde pondered. His stomach twisted slightly at the memory of their close proximity, _"I gotta stop thinking about this"_ he decided before shoving all thoughts from his mind.

Naruto's blue orbs felt heavy as they slowly became lidded, " _dammit_ " he thought before almost falling out of his tree. _"Gotta stay awake"_ he willed himself but his eyes began closing again.

"You've left yourself open."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he saw two blood red orbs piercing into his blue globes. Taken by shock, he threw his fist at the figure in front of him but his wrist got caught in an iron grip. "Calm down, loser" spoke a deep silky voice.

The blonde blinked a few times, trying to distinguish his features in the dark. "Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his eyes "why're you awake?" he asked huskily, before his brows furrowed "and why are you using your Sharingan?"

Sasuke released his grip on Naruto, "I thought I heard something but it was just you falling out of your post," the raven haired boy teased with a slight smirk on his lips.

Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light, the moon illuminated the raven haired boys features and the blonde was yet again admiring him, making his eyes widened slightly. He had to admit, Sasuke was captivating. He wasn't the type of pretty he found Sakura to be, she was soft and her green orbs were always warm and welcoming. Sasuke was the complete opposite. Blue-black hair framed his perfectly sculpted face. His onyx globes were always hard and icy yet it accented his porcelain complexion alluringly. It was as if his very self was cut from a diamond, unbreakable but beautiful. Naruto caught himself admiring the raven haired boy and backed himself up against the tree trunk awkwardly.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke raised one slim brow as his red orbs returned to their natural shade of onyx. "Why would anyone trust an idiot like you to guard them overnight?"

Naruto folded his arms over his chest "Sasuke!?" He exclaimed in frustration "did you come up here just to tell me that?! If you think you could do a better job than be my guest!"

"Tch" Sasuke sat down a few feet away from the blonde.

Frustration bubbled within Naruto's chest as his brows furrowed. "So you don't trust me either?"

The young Uchiha whipped his head to Naruto, slightly taken aback. Was that because of what he said about Sai? What was it about that boy that Naruto cared about so much? And there it was again. Jealousy bit at him as his dark orbs narrowed into slits "what do you care?" he hissed as his voice dripped with venom.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed "of course I care! If we're gonna be on the same team then—"

"Not about you, idiot. Why do you care whether I trust Sai or not?" The raven haired boy questioned before looking down to see a green leaf resting on the trunk before the wind carried it to the ground, ensuing silence over the two boys.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "I care because Sai is part of our team now, I know we can tru—"

"What does he mean to you?" Sasuke avoided eye contact but his voice didn't waver.

"What does Sai mean to me?" The blonde's blue orbs widened in confusion. What did that question have anything to do with this conversation?

In an instant, onyx orbs were once again piercing into Naruto's blue globes as Sasuke backed the blonde against the tree again, resting his palm on the trunk beside the blondes head. "Was I that easily replaceable to you, Naruto?" he voiced just above a whisper.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath of air as Sasuke's voice rolled back and fourth through his mind. Something about the way he said his name sent shivers down the blondes spine. There was a tone resounding in it that he couldn't place but he knew the young Uchiha was being serious. A slight irritation bubbled in Naruto's chest before it turned into full blown anger. Did Sasuke really think that he could replace him that easily? That their bond was just something he could just find under a rock? How many times did they need to go through this before Sasuke understood how much he meant to him?

Tightly grabbing the raven haired boy by the shirt, Naruto pulled him closer and their foreheads brushed against each other. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, unable to predict what was going to happen next but he made no move to stop it. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he tightly shut his eyes, biting the inside of his lip.

 _"What can I do"_ Naruto thought desperately, his eyes shot open as his gaze rested on porcelain lips _"how can I show you how much I…"_ Frustration bit at the blonde and familiar knots tightened in his stomach. _"...How much I care about you,"_ Naruto shut his eyes as he drew a quick breath in before briskly closing the distance between them, smashing his lips against Sasuke's.

The raven haired boy's orbs widened, feeling chapped yet soft lips against his own. The hand that rested on the bark beside Naruto's form clenched into a fist. Every ounce of jealousy was forgotten and replaced with an emotion Sasuke couldn't place but he knew that whatever started as a spark between them had just flared into a fire. His entire being tensed under the warmth of the blondes lips before Naruto slowly pulled away.

Blue orbs opened to see Sasuke's onyx globes staring back at him wide eyed, an emotion swelled up in them that almost mirrored his own. The sun began rising over the canyons of Amegakure, showering light across the water ridden landscape and the two forms. The blonde loosened his grip on Sasuke's shirt and the raven haired boy distanced himself, drawing back his warmth.

Naruto felt heat rush to his cheeks as Sasuke's piercing gaze bore into him, waiting for an explanation. "Sasuke…" he began, his voice was soft yet unyielding "there is nothing replaceable about you. I—"

"Sasuke! Naruto!" a voice called to their two forms from below, earning a jolt from the blonde. The two forms looked down to find Sakura groggily looking up to the two boys. "Why're you both up there? We've gotta leave soon." With that, she began rolling up her sleeping bag as Sai and Kakashi sat up, woken up by the pink haired girl.

Naruto's blood ran cold _"Sakura… It doesn't look like she saw anything"_ he speculated. Whatever had just transpired between the two forms was something he wasn't ready for anyone to know about just yet if not ever. Turning to Sasuke, he could tell the raven haired boy was thinking the same thing. The young Uchiha composed himself as he slowly rose to his feet before looking down at the blonde.

"Naruto," he began "there is no place in this Shinobi world for what you're feeling." Sasuke's brows furrowed as he averted his gaze downward. "Let go of it. It'll make you weak." The raven haired boy then gracefully leapt from the branch to the ground as the blonde watched him swiftly gather his weapons.

Rejection struck Naruto at his core as he mulled over Sasuke's words. Whatever he was feeling, he was sure Sasuke felt it too at some point. He still felt it was hard to answer a lot of the questions he was beginning to ask himself but there was more truth in a fleeting kiss with Sasuke then anything he could come up with himself.

He raised a finger to his lips as confusion washed over him like a Tsunami, _"I didn't have to kiss him"_ he almost berated himself for a moment before a small smile plastered itself onto his face _"but why did it feel so natural? I'm sorry Sasuke but I won't let it go."_ The blonde looked to the raven haired boy to see his stare was returned as their gazes met.

"Naruto!?" Sakura called, grabbing his attention "did you hear me? We've got a mission to do, stop slacking off!" Naruto turned away to watch the sun rise over the canyons of Amegakure once more as he thought over his resolve.

The blonde took a deep breath before thinking, _"Right now I've gotta focus,"_ shaking off any thoughts of the raven haired boy, he leapt from the trunk to the earth, landing near his sleeping bag "right" he said as Sakura raised one brow, sensing a change in the blonde. "Let's get going then!"


	6. Sasuke's Crossroads

A/N: I am overwhelmed by all your kind reviews! Thank you to all of you supporting my fic by reviewing and following/favoriting! And thank you Guest, for letting me know that the troll that has been writing those unpleasant comments is just written by a SNS hater, it's better than thinking they're just a complete homophobe, but it doesn't really matter either way, their comments are completely offensive so I will be deleting all of their reviews they post and this will be the last you'll hear about them because they do not deserve anymore attention on this Fanfiction, it only makes me all the more determined to continue writing it! Anyway, just another thank you to those supporting this fic! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

 _Sasuke's Crossroads_

* * *

Team Seven ran in silence until they reach the shore leading to where Itachi's body was being held. "This is where we start walking. Try to avoid any contact with Amegakure Shinobi at all costs," Kakashi spoke firmly before they formed a single line after the silver haired man.

Sakura glanced behind her at Naruto, who kept his gaze on his feet for almost this whole trip. She raised one brow before thinking, _"somethings been wrong with him since this morning."_ The pink haired Shinobi looked in front of her again in time to catch Sasuke casting a speedy sidelong glance at the blonde before turning away. _"Were those two arguing again this morning?"_ She wondered _"come to think of it, Naruto hasn't said a word since we left the campsite."_

"Hey, Naruto," she whispered, looking back at him.

"Huh?" The blonde snapped his head up "what's up Sakura?"

She noted his flat tone as he spoke before she interrogated, "what happened between you and Sasuke this morning?"

The blonde's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and Sakura could've sworn he looked more perturbed than she's ever seen him. What could have happened that had Naruto Uzumaki so shaken up? She looked back to the raven haired boy who continued to walk after Kakashi, _"it makes sense that it had something to do with Sasuke if he's this troubled."_

"Uh, nothing! Why do you ask Sakura?!" The blonde choked from behind her. The pink haired girl turned to see him with an unusually large grin as he awkwardly chuckled.

"You just seem a bit different this morning, that's all" she reasoned.

"Huh? Well, you don't have to worry about me, I'm just fine!"

"If you say so," she responded, deciding not to press the subject.

Naruto returned his gaze to his feet as they walked through the shoreline. Chakra signatures came and went since their journey through the main sector of Amegakure but they all remained oblivious to their presence. The young blonde glanced up at the Uchiha symbol on Sasuke's back before whipping his head to the side. Memories of that morning flooded into his minds eye although to him, it felt like it happened years ago. _"I should've asked Sakura to stand guard last night,"_ Naruto sighed to himself.

Sasuke felt Naruto's gaze bore into his back like a hot iron. Furrowing his brows he contemplated shooting the young blonde a glare but the longer they strode through the shoreline, the harder it was to look at him as that mornings previous events started to materialise into reality. At the time, it felt too surreal to be true. He pursed his lips into a straight line as they tingled at the memory.

* * *

 _"Was I that easily replaceable to you, Naruto?"_

It was a simple enough question but before he knew it, he was firmly within the blonde's grip. _"Naruto… what are you—?"_ Suddenly, his mind went blank. The only thing he could make sense of was Naruto's lips against his. It was never his intention to kiss him or to let his jealousy get the best of him but that's exactly what it did and this wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't expect the blonde to react with the same fervour. His stomach contorted into stitches as Naruto pulled away.

 _"Sasuke… There is nothing replaceable about you, I—"_

He didn't want to hear it. _"Stop talking,"_ he thought, his fist shook slightly yet he couldn't find the strength to pull the words from his mouth, realising a part of him wanted to know every little word or thought the blonde carried. All too quickly, a familiar voice snapped him back to the reality around him.

" _Sakura_ ," he thought, whipping his head down to see at the pink haired girl. Frustration bit at him but he was thankful for that interruption. Taking a deep breath, he summoned all his strength to catch Naruto's gaze before lifting himself off of the trunk.

 _"Naruto, there is no place in this Shinobi world for what you're feeling."_

"Don't look at me like that," Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto's blue orbs soften. He averted his gaze to the bark under his feet, not sure whether he was talking to himself or Naruto by this point.

 _"Let go of it."_

"I need to let go of it."

 _"It'll make you weak."_

"It'll make _me_ weak."

* * *

Sasuke's onyx orbs narrowed as he replayed their exchange of words over and over again in his mind. Bonds made people weak, where would he be if he gave into every person he's ever cared about? Naruto was the opposite and he knew it. He strove to accomplish his goals because of the bonds he shared with others and something about that almost made Sasuke's blood freeze. They could never understand one another completely.

The raven haired boy impulsively looked back at the blonde. He didn't even notice that Naruto was brewing up a fuss as Sai only just ripped a leech from his ankle.

"Argh!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing at his shin "that really hurt you know!?"

"Shut up!" Sakura lectured the young blonde "you're making such a ruckus, we'll be caught if you keep carrying on like that."

"She's right, Naruto" Kakashi agreed.

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed, "did you not see the size of that thing!? They're all over the place here! At least Sai—" Naruto met Sasuke's gaze and fell silent, feeling somewhat guilty before he continued. "At least Sai helped me out," his voice softened, making Sasuke raise a slim brow. The raven haired boy tore his gaze from Naruto's before almost bumping into the older man in front of him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, noting his defensive stance.

"We've almost reached the cave but it looks like we're not alone," the silver haired man theorised.

"Two other chakra signatures, East from here," Sakura answered.

"Where the cave is, isn't it Kakashi?" the pale boy interjected.

"That's right, it seems that we've been caught out," the older shinobi set his bag down on the mangroves before spinning on his heel, feeling a chakra signature behind him. An unfamiliar tall form with unkempt brown hair and chocolate eyes faced them, Kakashi noted the scar that ran along his cheek and the deep line that was engraved through the Rain symbol on his forehead protector. Before Kakashi could react, the Amegakure Shinobi leapt back at a safe distance between himself and the silver haired Shinobi.

"Who's this guy?" Naruto's voice was stern and his brows furrowed as all five forms scrutinised the brown haired man.

Quickly pulling out three Shurikens from his leg holster, the Shinobi propelled them at the pink haired girl before anyone could react.

"Sakura!?" Kakashi called, making a move to block it with a shuriken of his own but Naruto blocked the offending weapons path, effectively deflecting the Shuriken stars with a kunai, making them drop into the water one by one.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked, shooting the pink haired girl a sidelong glance.

Sakura was slightly flustered but nodded confidently "I'm fine."

 _"He wanted to take out or medical ninja first,"_ Kakashi's dark orb narrowed in thought _"he has to have intel on us. There's no time to waste."_

Kakashi appeared behind the brown haired man as he pulled out a kunai from his leg holster before slicing through thin air, the ninja skilfully ducked downwards to dodge the silver haired mans attack before snapping himself up and swinging his fist towards Kakashi's jaw but the older Shinboi narrowly dodged the attack, leaping out of his reach.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto called, taking a step forward. "Who is this guy?" Naruto repeated, more agitated.

"He's not in a usual team of three," Sakura noted, furrowing her brows. _"Could he be a rogue?"_ she wondered.

Kakashi held a defensive stance as he faced the unknown Shinobi, "are you with the Akatsuki?" he asked huskily.

The Amegakure ninja narrowed his eyes at Kakashi before forming a hand sign, "water clone jutsu" he said before three clones rose up from the water, jumping at Kakashi. The older shinobi lunged out of the way before lifting his forehead protector up to reveal the rare Sharingan.

"I'm going to back up Kakashi sensei," Sai said "don't forget there is a second shinobi but it's harder to make out the chakra signature amidst the water," with that, the pale boy raced toward the three clones that Kakashi was skilfully dodging as they propelled numerous Shurikens at him.

"Two of us have to keep watch for the other one," Sakura said "Sasuke has the Sharingan, he should stay incase an Akatsuki member shows up, while I go—"

She felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder before she turned back to see Naruto. "I'll go," he announced before he ran after Sai.

" _Naruto_ …" she watched after him before turning to see Sasuke, watching the blonde run to the front lines before her green orbs widened slightly. The raven haired boy's features were lined with unidentifiable emotion but it was more emotion than she's ever seen him look at her with. _"What happened between them this morning?"_ she pondered for a second as she searched for the second chakra signature before seeing a flash of raven hair speed past her, toward the real Amegakure shinobi. "Sasuke!?" she called.

Sai and Naruto appeared behind Kakashi as the three of them skilfully dodged every weapon and jutsu thrown at them. A small chittering noise gradually began to get louder and louder until a ball of blue light began forming in Kakashi's hand, "Chidori!" he called before thrusting it into one of the water clones, making it suddenly disperse into a splash of water.

As the clone disappeared, he caught sight of Sasuke narrowly closing in on the Amegakure Shinobi. Kakashi's dark orb widened as he saw the raven haired boy unsheathe his blade. "Sasuke!?"

Sakura watched from afar before sensing a familiar chakra signature race into the battleground atop the water. She sharply drew her breath in and her green orbs widened as she caught a glimpse of the Amegakure Shinobi's partner. "Sasuke!" she called, as she ran after the young Uchiha, unable to match his speed.

The raven haired boy's onyx orbs narrowed into thin slits as he closed in on the brown haired Shinobi, who swiftly turned to face him. Sasuke raised his sword before swinging it down to slice through what felt like air but he definitely hit something. The young Uchiha's onyx orbs widened as his gaze trailed up to an orange mask looming over him. Sasuke leapt back to a safe distance before glancing at his clean blade and back toward a taller masked man, blocking the path to the Amegakure Shinobi.

 _"So this must be the technique the mission report specified. Kusanagi couldn't cut him, h_ _e's fast."_ he scrutinised, thinking back to the detailed report on this particular Akatsuki member, named Tobi as shown in the Akatsuki Book Kabuto turned over to Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the masked man spoke.

The raven haired boy fell silent as his dark orbs dangerously narrowed into thin slits before Kakashi appeared at his side. "Sakura stay back," he called as the pink haired girl came to a sudden halt, a few feet back from the three forms. "There's still the Amegakure Shinobi" the silver haired man motioned toward the unknown Shinobi behind Tobi as Sakura nodded.

 _"It's not unusual that the medical ninja would be targeted first, without a medical nin, survival rate plummets radically. I need to be careful"_ she reminded herself, fixing her gaze on the brown haired man.

Kakashi turned his attention back to the masked man, "Tobi."

* * *

Tsunade frantically approved mission reports one by one as she skimmed through them. "Lady Tsunade, you have a lot of paper work to complete but uh, you don't have to exhaust yourse—"

"Shizune!" The older woman barked as she threw the last stack of paper onto an even larger pile next to her desk. "Take these to the filing cabinets immediately."

"Y-Yes of course," Shizune stuttered before setting Tonton down and heaving the weighty stack of files to the door, struggling to find the door handle.

Eventually the door clicked shut and Tsunade exhaled a deep breath, leaning back into her chair. She flexed her fingers in and out before lifting herself up and walking over to the window, looking over Konoha. A vision of a white haired man came to the forefront of her mind before her brows furrowed and her fists clenched so hard, her knuckles turned white. _"Jiraya…"_ Grief still had a tight grip of her and it refused to loosen its grasp since the day her old friend left to find Pain.

She unclenched her fists, her nails left crescent moon imprints on her palm. The only thing she felt she could do was work harder and get closer to finding Pain. It was the least she could do for him after sacrificing everything for Konoha.

A cloud of smoke suddenly erupted from the centre of her office, she snapped her head up as she turned on her heel. _"What is this?"_ she wondered. The smoke began to clear as she made out a two unusual looking forms sitting opposite to her desk. "Lord Fukasaku," she spoke, regaining her composure once she recognised the small green toad sitting atop of a larger toads head.

"Tsunade girl," he greeted "sorry for the unexpected visitation but this couldn't wait."

"Not at all," the older woman began, somewhat comforted being in the presence of someone who was also close to her old friend. "What have you come to discuss with me?"

"It's about Naruto boy" the old Toad began, "Pain is a strong and formidable opponent, perhaps the strongest this village has faced in awhile. Naruto boy is not strong enough to defeat him as he is now. If you are willing to give me your consent, I can teach him Senjutsu at Mount Myoboku… where Jiraya boy had also trained with me."

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly, "Lord Fukasaku," she began "Pain is a formidable opponent but do you think Naruto would be strong enough to undergo Sage training?"

"I believe he has inherited Jiraya boy's will, he could even surpass him in power."

Tsunade's hazel globes softened slightly as she mulled over the old Toads proposal. _"Jiraya…"_ she thought, all of a sudden feeling a wave of determination envelop her, _"just like you put every ounce of your trust in Naruto, so will I."_

"Alright," she declared "I'll leave Naruto in your hands Lord Fukasaku. I will notify you as soon as he returns from his current mission."

The old Sage smiled at the older woman "very well Tsunade girl. I'll be waiting." With that, he went up in a puff of smoke and swiftly disappeared, leaving the older woman to her thoughts.

Without almost a minute to herself, the door clicked open to reveal a stack of paper being carefully heaved to the large desk. "Shizune!" Tsunade barked, "put those down next to my desk and bring me a new bottle of Sake. I think it's time for an afternoon break."

Shizune dumped the papers beside the older woman's desk before shooting her a quizzical look. "Well? What're you waiting for? Get going!" Tsunade demanded before sitting down into her chair and pulling out a small Sake set. _"I need a drink before I explain this to Shizune,"_ the older woman sighed to herself.

The dark haired woman allowed a smile to play on her lips. _"It seems like Lady Tsunade is back to her old self,"_ she suspected, willingly retrieving a bottle of sake for her just this once.

* * *

Naruto jerked backward, narrowly dodging a kick to the side from the water clone. Leaping forward, he engaged in Taijutsu, delivering several kicks and punches to the clone but they were blocked each time. The Amegakure shinobi backed himself up into something solid as his arms became locked in a secure grip behind him. He turned his head to find a clone of Naruto holding him back before he averted his gaze ahead of him, seeing the original blonde deliver a breath taking punch to the gut, immediately making the water clone disperse.

Naruto's shadow clone disappeared simultaneously but the blonde stole a quick glance in Sasuke's direction, spotting the raven haired boy and his former teacher standing opposite the masked Akatsuki member. His blue orbs widened, "Sasuke!?" He called as he sped towards the two forms.

"Tobi," Kakashi's said, leaving a sour taste in his mouth as his dark orb narrowed.

"Kakashi," Tobi greeted, remaining glued to his spot in front of the Amegakure Shinobi. "Pain isn't here at the moment but this is Amegakure. There are plenty of Shinobi here who are loyal to Pain."

The silver haired Shinobi noted the serious tone in the masked man's tone. He wasn't the same goofy personality that they had encountered previously, it made him wonder if this was even the same man at all but he had an inkling that Tobi was deceiving them and they were playing into it, hook, line and sinker.

Naruto stumbled up to Kakashi's side as he glared daggers at the masked man. "Kakashi sensei!" he exclaimed "why is he here? Shouldn't he be guarding Itachi?"

"That's what I thought," Kakashi mumbled to the young blonde.

"Ah, so it's Itachi that brings you to Amegakure is it?" Tobi interjected. "I knew one way or another, Sasuke and I would eventually meet. I no longer have any use for Itachi, you're free to take him." The raven haired boy narrowed his onyx orbs as the masked man continued. "I think it's time you and I had a talk about the man Itachi truly was."

Kakashi listened intently but wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was going, _"what does he mean he doesn't have any use for Itachi?"_

Naruto took a step forward hastily, "You shut up!" the blonde growled "you don't know anything about Sasuke or what Itachi did to him."

"I think you'll find that I know better than anyone," Tobi retorted.

"I already know what type of man Itachi was!" Sasuke snarled before a blue light balled up in the young Uchiha's palm. "Don't talk about things you don't know anything about."

The raven haired boy's onyx orbs were instantly coloured red revealing the Sharingan, as he ran at the masked man, wielding a chittering Chidori in his hand. Anger overwhelmed the young Uchiha as he willed his legs to move faster. He closed the gap between himself and the masked man in seconds before he pushed his Chidori through Tobi's stomach but his attack went right through him.

Sasuke's blood red orbs were narrowed into thin slits as he averted his gaze to Tobi's mask but all too suddenly, his throat tightened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"Is that… No, it's impossible"_ the raven haired boy thought as his red globes locked eye contact with one Sharingan orb gleaming at him from behind the orange mask.

"Augh!" Sasuke leapt back as he fell to one knee, clutching at his left eye. There was an unfamiliar burning within it, it was nothing hes ever felt before. He kept his head down as an image of the masked mans Sharingan seared into his minds eye. _"It's impossible,"_ he repeated, all of a sudden feeling unnerved.

"Kakashi sensei, what happened!?" Naruto questioned, seeing Sasuke leap back from the mask man. "What did he do to Sasuke!?"

"I don't know," the older Shinobi truthfully answered "but it can't be good" he ended before running to the raven haired boy as the blonde followed.

Tobi approached the young Uchiha before leaning down so that he was at eye level with Sasuke. "Like you, I am a survivor of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's head snapped up as he looked to the masked man wide eyed. Tobi continued, "I am one of the few people left who knows the truth about Itachi." He leaned in closely, ensuring nobody but Sasuke could hear the last exchange of words. "I am Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke's red orbs widened to the size of dinner plates as Tobi stood up. _"Madara Uchiha,"_ he seethed to himself. A feeling he hadn't felt since he defeated Itachi bubbled within his chest and his eyes dangerously narrowed into thin slits. It was this feeling that made him accomplish his goals. It was this feeling that made him strong. It was this _hate_ that will make him succeed. A loud battle cry escaped from Sasuke's throat, preparing himself to attack until a pang of pain shot through his left eye.

His breathing stilled before a pained groan escaped his throat and all of a sudden, he couldn't focus. The ache in his left eye was now excruciating and he couldn't help but cringe. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he imagined the water that fell from his eye. His hand fell from his left orb to reveal red smudges over his palm, _"blood?!"_ Sasuke thought before looking back to the masked man.

Tobi watched as Sasuke scrambled to his feet, refusing to give into his pain. Their gazes met once again but the masked man's red orb widened as he noticed the young Uchiha's Sharingan transform into the Mangekyō Sharingan. _"It can't be!?"_ was all he could muster before a black flame erupted from his shoulder and began to spread all throughout his Akatsuki cloak.

Kakashi and Naruto skid to a sudden stop behind Sasuke as they watched the flames that began consuming the masked form in wonderment. "Sasuke… what is this?" Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi looked thunderstruck as he watched the black flames grow bigger, _"is this the…Amaterasu!?"_ He looked to his former protégé who was watching Tobi struggle against the fire. Something in the pits of Kakashi's stomach turned as he recognised the Mangekyō Sharingan that was now in Sasuke's possession.

That was certainly something new to the older Shinobi but it wasn't what upturned his stomach. There was something else in Sasuke's red orbs. Something he saw in the same eyes three years ago and it didn't sit well with Kakashi. He couldn't help but be reminded of the way those dark globes would thirst for revenge whenever Itachi was brought into the picture. The older Shinobi was becoming more convinced by the second that Tobi wasn't who he let on to be.

The Amegakure Shinobi that accompanied Tobi watched wide eyed as the masked man burst into flames. Quickly dispersing his last clone fighting Sai, he began distancing himself. Sakura moved to stop him but Kakashi held up an arm, blocking her path. "Those flames will burn anything in their path, stay back."

The Amegakure Shinobi disappeared before Tobi ripped off of his Akatsuki cloak and threw it into the water, allowing the flames to sit atop of the river between himself and the five forms. _"That was unexpected,"_ the masked man thought as he inspected himself. The only parts of his cloak that remained were ashes that stained his clothing.

Sasuke's orbs darkened back to their natural shade of onyx as they widened angrily. " _Dammit_ ," he thought in frustration. _"What was that?"_

Tobi brushed off ash from his clothes as he spoke, "it seems Itachi implanted the Amaterasu in you before he died. Leave it to him to set a postmortem trap. I can't believe how well he plans ahead."

Sakura and Naruto stole a glance at the raven haired boy who seemed to be getting more riled up by the second Tobi remained standing. "What're you talking about?" he spat.

"In order to keep me away from you, Itachi placed a Jutsu in you. He really must've wanted to stop me from telling you the truth. Even at the very end, he transferred his ocular powers to you."

A deep growl resounded from Sasuke's throat, "what are you saying!? There's no point in defending Itachi, nothing will stop me from avenging my clan and destroying you."

Kakashi placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Calm down, Sasuke" he voiced as he took a step forward. "Whats your point?" He addressed the masked man.

"Itachi Uchiha was trying to protect you, Sasuke" Tobi continued, earning a gasp from Sakura as Naruto and Kakashi were simply too taken aback, it was hard to believe what they were hearing. "But that's a story for another time."

The five forms fell silent in disturbance for a moment. "Protect?" Sasuke spat "Protect!? Are you joking!? He murdered my mother, my father, my clan! That's not protection, that's torture! Him and anyone else associated with the slaughter of my clan will be eradicated." His dark orbs narrowed at the masked figure in absolute detestation.

 _"So, he's decided not to reveal my identity to his comrades? Interesting,"_ the masked man contemplated before turning around to leave. "I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon Sasuke. Whether you come to me or I to you, we'll be seeing each other again."

From behind the flames that separated Team Seven from him, he heard heavy footfalls splash through the water. He knew immediately who would be resilient enough to challenge him. "Hey!" he heard a voice huskily call out to him. He paused before casting a sidelong glance over his shoulder to see the blonde haired boy standing only an arms length from the dying down Amaterasu.

"Ah, the nine tails Jinchuuriki," Tobi greeted, disinterested. "Pain set out to Konoha quite awhile ago. Unless you want your village to perish, you should return home. Pain will be there any day now."

Tobi's words struck a nerve in Naruto but he bit his tongue. "Don't speak to Sasuke as if you know him. You don't know anything about him." Sasuke turned to the blonde as his dark orbs widened slightly. "You don't know the pain he's been through because of Itachi. You have no right to say these things!" the blonde barked, clenching his fists. "I'll never let him go again. You have my word, I won't let you take him."

Tobi's orbs narrowed from behind his mask at the young blonde with contempt. It was because of that boy he knew he'd have trouble retrieving Sasuke willingly from the village but there was no doubt in Tobi's mind that the raven haired boy would always allow his animosity towards the Uchiha's fate to overcome any obstacle. After all, it was Sasuke's way of succeeding, it was his ninja way. The masked man simply whipped his head forward and continued to leave, deciding to discontinue the conversation. His interest was now in Sasuke since leaving the Jinchuuriki to Pain.

Team Seven watched Tobi disappear. "Sasuke," Kakashi began "what did Tobi say to you?"

Everyones attention was focused on the raven haired boy as he turned to his former teacher. "He claims there is more to why Itachi slaughtered my clan." The young Uchiha turned to walk towards the shoreline, picking up his bag from the mangroves. "But I don't care to know what he has to say."

"Alright," Kakashi said, suspicious that Sasuke knew more than he let on but he decided not to press the subject. He followed the raven haired boy and picked up his bag, "then let's get going. We've got to keep moving, Tobi could already be on his way back to the cave if he has any intention of keeping Itachi," The older Shinobi continued to walk along the mangroves and Sai followed after Sasuke.

As the three forms moved forward, Sakura watched as Naruto stood at the diminishing Amaterasu. "Naruto," she muttered delicately, approaching him. "What do you think Tobi meant by meeting Sasuke again?"

"I don't know," he voiced just above a whisper as he turned to face her, plastering a smile onto his face. "But don't worry about it Sakura, I will never allow anything to happen to Sasuke again. You have my word. We better go now, Kakashi sensei is right, we have to get to Itachi before anyone else," With that, he walked straight past her before falling in line behind Sai.

She trailed after the blonde as she stared at his back. _"Naruto,"_ she thought _"your resolve is always so clear. I couldn't stop Sasuke no matter how hard I tried."_ She fought back the tears welling up in the corner of her green orbs as she rethought the blondes resolve. _"Thank you, Naruto."_

* * *

The five forms traveled down the shoreline in silence, more aware of their surroundings since their last encounter with Tobi. No one had said a word since then as they drew closer to the cave. The raven haired boy gently placed his palm over his left eye, remembering the painful sting that engrossed it during his encounter with the masked man. An hour had passed and it felt like there was never anything wrong with it. An image of black flames came to the forefront of his mind as he remembered activating the Mangekyō Sharingan.

 _"Why would Itachi entrust me with the Amaterasu,"_ he contemplated for a moment before shaking off the thought of it. _"No, he was lying. Anything he was saying is a lie. If he really is Madara Uchiha then I have no interest in what he has to say. I will avenge my clan."_ His brows furrowed as he clenched his fist. His blood began boiling at the thought of it, he had not completed his goal until everyone who took part in the eradication of his clan had been killed.

His onyx orbs narrowed, his mind whirling. How could he be so sure this was Madara Uchiha? Did this guy have a death wish? Either way, it didn't matter to the raven haired boy. He was sure Tobi had enough to do with Itachi and his clans fate to be a part of it.

 _"I'll never let him go again. You have my word, I won't let you take him."_

Sasuke's head snapped up as Naruto's words resounded in his mind. The raven haired boy would do anything to avenge his clan but every time he tried to do it his way, there was a certain blonde always holding him back. Frustration started to bubble within his chest the longer he thought about his old friend. The last time they fought at the Valley of the End, they almost both died.

His desire to sever their bond was beginning to slowly diminish and Sasuke knew it. Since he came back to Konoha, their friendship hadn't been the same as before. If anything, it was almost more _intimate_ than before. Pushing all thoughts aside, he decided now was the time to prioritise retrieving Itachi and eliminating Madara Uchiha.

Kakashi came to a halt as they came to the end of the shoreline. "Inside that cave will be where Itachi has been said to be. But our run in with Tobi earlier might've compromised his location, for all we know Itachi could've been relocated by now. But whatever the outcome, stay on your guard. Despite what he said about no longer needing him, I wouldn't trust a thing he says" He couldn't help but emphasise his last sentence, hoping they'd sink into Sasuke more than anyone else.

The older Shinobi stole a quick glance at the raven haired boy, searching for any hint of emotion. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried after their encounter with the masked man, the only time anyone could intimidate Sasuke that much was when it came to Itachi. Taking a deep breath, he sighed "let's go."

* * *

Kakashi rounded a corner to step onto damp sand, just outside of the entrance of the cave. The five forms followed vigilantly as they made their way inside of the opening. There had been no signs of life anywhere in the cave as they proceeded to walk down a singular path. It had seemed simple enough getting inside of the cave until they reached a stone platform where a man in a black cloak with red clouds lay atop of.

Kakashi came to a halt as everyone followed wearily, inspecting their surroundings. "Kakashi sensei, is that…" Sakura began but cut out as she watched the older Shinobi nod.

"Yeah, it seems that's Itachi Uchiha," he responded, somewhat suspicious of their easy made trip.

"Then what're we waiting for," Naruto continued as Sasuke eagerly followed after him. The three forms tailed behind the two boys attentively as they strode up to the platform where Itachi lied. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he saw his brother. He couldn't help but feel a bite of anger at his peaceful expression as his arms lay by his side. Even in death, there was no limits to how Itachi continued to mock him. How could he look so at peace after what he had done?

"Sai," Kakashi looked to the pale boy who swiftly pulled out a scroll.

"Right," he nodded as he continued to scribble something onto the piece of paper. "Ninja art, Super Beast Scroll."

A large inked bird flew from the scroll as Sai hopped onto its back. Sasuke watched as Kakashi lugged his older brothers body on the back of the bird, not being able to help himself sinking into a bitter state of melancholy.

"Be back in Konoha by tonight. This is a top priority in the Hokages office so be quick," ordered the older Shinobi.

"Yes Kakashi sensei. See you all when you get back." With that, the inked bird took off down the singular pathway before lifting off into the sky, navigating its way toward Konoha.

"It's time to go before we have any more surprises," Kakashi continued, "we'll head back to Konoha and set up camp when dawn begins to set."

Kakashi and Sakura began pounding down the halls of the cave. Naruto made a move to follow but froze when he realised Sasuke was glued to his spot in front of the stone platform. "Sasuke?" he voiced, approaching the raven haired boy "what're you doing just standing there? We've got to go."

The young Uchiha looked from the rock to the blonde. A bitter taste itched the back of his throat after seeing his older brother and meeting Madara Uchiha in the same day. He couldn't deny he was somewhat angry at the masked mans sudden disappearance after their confrontation. He wanted more than anything to destroy him as soon as possible and to his dismay, without leaving the village. _Again_.

Suddenly, he felt warm slender fingers wrap over his clenched fist. "Sasuke…"

Naruto's voice sent a cold shiver down his spine, making his whole self tense. His icy orbs trailed down to the blondes warm hand over his. Something familiar about this scene made him impulsively stretch out his fingers and lace them through the young blondes. Naruto followed him wherever he went, even when he jumped into an abyss at full force, Naruto jumped in after him. He wasn't even sure if Naruto was pulling him up or if Sasuke was dragging him down anymore, it seemed more like they just came to a never ending game of tug of war.

If he had to leave the village again to pursue Madara then Sasuke would be willing to run to the ends of the earth to do so but it'd be more than likely he'd never be given this second chance again. He would truly be a missing nin marked as a rouge Shinobi, living out his life away from Konoha and away from Naruto. In Sasuke's mind, it raised the question of whether he should've ever even come back in the first place. The thought of that made his whole being feel hollow as if he were feel carved from the inside out. He couldn't deny there was something very real happening between them and it made his head spin with confusion. He couldn't figure it out nor could he sever it and if he couldn't do that then the only logical explanation was to leave it behind and burry it forever, it was only a hindrance to his true goals.

Just this once though, Sasuke tightly interlocked his fingers with the blondes and decided to allow Naruto pull him wherever he wanted. If there was any chance he could pursue Madara and live in Konoha, then he decided he wanted to take the choice he could've made three years ago and accept this bond into his life.

Naruto was wide eyed as his gaze trailed up from their hands to Sasuke's onyx globes that carried a distant look in them. He didn't expect this warm reaction, it made his stomach tighten but not in the way it usually did. His blue orbs softened as he searched the raven haired boy. _"Sasuke, what're you thinking of doing,"_ he wondered.

"Let's go," the raven haired boy ordered before running toward the cave opening, dragging Naruto along with him by the hand.

As they reached the exit, the raven haired boy unlinked his hand from Naruto's as their two comrades waited outside for them at the shoreline. "What took you so long!?" Sakura lectured while the two boys fell in line after her as they began walking along the shoreline, retracing their steps back to Konoha in silence.

* * *

Dusk began to fall over the canyons of Amegakure and team Kakashi had just reached the Konoha borderline. Although they were closer to home, it'd still take an hour or two to return to the village centre from the border. All four forms rolled out their sleeping bags in a secured area before Kakashi lit a fire, illuminating their surroundings. "Sai should be back in Konoha by now," the older Shinobi spoke through his cup of Miso Soup.

"The mission was a success then right, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Right, it didn't quite go according to plan though," he hesitantly glanced at the raven haired boy who stared down at an untouched rice ball in his bento box.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed after woofing down a cup of ramen. "You're telling me," he muttered.

Sakura shot the blonde a quick glance, a little taken aback by his attitude. It was very unlike Naruto to be disheartened after a successful mission.

"Who does that Tobi guy think he is," Naruto continued.

Kakashi nodded, although he wouldn't say it aloud, he agreed. "He said he no longer needed Itachi's body. If that were the case, why did he decide to intercept our mission. If Pain was already going to collect Naruto himself then there was no need. With his ability, he could've easily engaged in battle with us if he wanted to but he decided to withdraw."

The three forms looked to the raven haired boy who didn't bother to meet their gazes. "What did he say to you Sasuke?" Kakashi interrogated, his voice hardened slightly.

"I've already told you," the young Uchiha bit out, looking up at the older Shinobi "he says he knows the truth about my brother. Itachi was a murderer who slaughtered my clan. There's nothing he can tell me I won't already know. I don't know what point he had to make." Sasuke looked back down to his rice ball in deep thought. _"He wanted me to know exactly who he was."_ The thought of being confronted by Itachi's accomplice made his blood boil but he didn't want to tell his comrades who the man under the mask was. This was _his_ business and he felt only he could eliminate Madara.

A moment of silence ensued over the four figures as the fire began to slowly die out. "Since Naruto did it last time, I can keep watch tonight," Sakura offered as she stood up.

"Really Sakura?" Naruto asked, a wide grin spreading on his face. "I mean I don't mind if you wanna—"

"Yes Naruto," Sakura sighed, "I'll do it tonight." A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she saw the blonde release a big yawn. _"It's been awhile since he's had a proper sleep,"_ she thought.

* * *

Sai landed outside of the Hokages headquarters as his inked bird dispersed into a cloud of smoke. In an instant, three ANBU guards appeared by his side and two of them hoisted the older Uchiha onto a stretcher bed. "Sai," one of them spoke "Lord Danzo would like you to report to him immediately." Without waiting for an answer, the three ANBU members disappeared with Itachi, presumably taking him to the interrogation and medical units to have the body examined.

The pale boy took a deep breath before walking inside of the Hokages headquarters to meet Danzo. He silently travelled down the dim hallways before coming to a stop outside of the older mans office. Knocking, he heard a muffled "come in," from behind the wooden door.

The door to Danzo's office clicked open to reveal the older man sitting behind his desk. "Sai, how did your mission to Amegakure treat you?" he asked.

Sai respectfully dipped his head forward to the older man as he spoke, "the mission was a success Lord Danzo. We obtained Itachi Uchiha and the rest of Team Kakashi should be arriving back in the village by tomorrow."

"I see. And how was Sasuke Uchiha's performance?"

Sai looked up to see Danzo. The pale boy hesitated, remembering the peculiar conversation Sasuke and Tobi shared and the rage the raven haired boy reacted with, awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan. There was so much to say yet he couldn't pull the words from his mouth. "His performance is dignified," was all he could muster, dancing around the truth "Sasuke is in control of his emotions and can refrain from putting the success of the mission at risk."

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the pale boy, a little suspicious of his brief conclusion. "What about the Jinchuuriki?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha demonstrate the ability to work well together in a team."

"Do you think we can trust Sasuke?"

Sai's dark orbs widened slightly. As a Shinobi from the foundation, it was very rare that they would be asked for a personal opinion seeing as their only job was to only carry out direct orders, leaving all emotions and personal thoughts behind. the pale boy was slightly suspicious but answered nonethless. "Yes. I believe we can trust Sasuke."

Danzo speculated the pale boy before nodding. "Well done Sai. I would like a copy of your mission report you write to Princess Tsunade once you hand it in. You're dismissed."

Sai dipped his head forward respectfully before heading toward the door and exiting the Hokages headquarters. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with oxygen as he wearily made his way home. He wouldn't say he exactly 'lied' to Danzo but he did think he could've said a little bit more about the mission.

 _"You're a member of team seven now too."_

Kakashi's words pushed their way into Sai's mind, confusing him every time he heard them. He was duty bound to Danzo yet his loyalties lied with Team Seven. He was beginning to think what he told Danzo was good enough.

* * *

Tsunade had her head bent over paper work on her desk before looking at the clock. 7:04PM. _"It was home time four minutes ago."_ She thought before a deep breath escaped her lungs. " _Who am I kidding, being Hokage is a twenty four hour job,"_ she sighed to herself as she leaned back into her chair.

It was only 20 minutes ago that an ANBU member had reported Sai returning with Itachi. Immediately, she sent two other ANBU members to retrieve the body and send him to the medical unit along with the interrogation team.

"Give him a thorough evaluation making sure there is no traps or hidden Jutsu's placed with him," she ordered as the ANBU member nodded before disappearing.

"Shizune!" She snapped as she rose from her seat "I'm going to examine Itachi's body along with the medical team, I want you to—"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune interrupted before earning a glare from the older woman, making her recoil slightly. "I can go in your place, there are still S-Rank mission reports that need to be approved by tomorrow."

Tsunade's brows furrowed as she looked to the stack of papers on her table. She'd be lying if she said this wasn't anticipating this moment but Shizune was right. As the Hokage, she had other duties to tend to. But three cups of Sake later and a headache, it was still hard to get through nonetheless.

 _"Sai is back,"_ she thought _"so if everything went according to plan then those other four should be back tomorrow. I'll have to ask Kakashi to go into as much detail in his mission report as possible."_

Suddenly her door flung open, making Tsunade abruptly snap upright in her chair. "What—!?" She recognised the dark haired woman that stormed into her office. "Shizune, what's the meaning of this?"

"Lady Tsunade," the darker haired woman panted, out of breath from running from the medical uni to the Hokage's office.

"Well?" Tsunade questioned.

"It's about Itachi," Shizune began, earning the older womans complete attention. "We've done a complete medical examination on his body and he would be clear to investigate but there is one irregularity."

Tsunade raised one slim brow. "An irregularity?"

"Yes. It appears Itachi's eyes have been taken."


	7. Sasuke's Decision

_Chapter Six_

 _Sasuke's Decision_

* * *

"You okay, Sakura? You look really tired," Naruto looked over his shoulder at the pink haired girl as the sun crept through the trees, showering the forest in light.

Sakura thwacked the blonde over the head before returning to pack her bag up. "Did you forget I was up all night guarding you?!" She snapped.

"Augh! That really hurt you know?" Naruto rubbed his head before he rolled up his sleeping bag and snapped up, stretching his back.

The pink haired girl grumbled to herself before briefly running her fingers through her hair, meekly stealing a glance in Sasuke's direction. Her brows furrowed as she noticed the raven haired boy staring at Naruto. Sighing, her gaze fell to her bag, _"what do I expect? Sasuke just came back to the village. What I look like would be the last thing on his mind."_

Her line of vision followed Sasukes to the young blonde who was bickering with Kakashi, insisting they leave as soon as possible only to have it thrown back in his face by the silver haired man.

"Naruto, before you talk about leaving you should pack your things first," he'd say, pointing to the stray ramen cups littered around the blondes sleeping bag.

The young blonde sheepishly itched the crown of his head before grinning, "I could pack that up in no time."

 _"Why is Sasuke so interested in what Naruto's doing all the time?"_ Sakura pondered, turning back to her bag before swinging it over her shoulder. _"I mean, he has gotten stronger over the years. Is that what it is? Is Sasuke threatened?"_ Her green orbs narrowed before she shook her head slightly, _"no, it couldn't be that. He's still just as strong as Naruto, if not stronger."_

The pink haired girl drew a deep breath in before awkwardly dawdling to the raven haired boy who leaned idly against a tree, folding his arms over his chest. "Good morning Sasuke," she greeted with a smile.

"Hn," he regarded the pink haired girl for a moment before returning his gaze back to the young blonde who was now complaining and struggling to shove his sleeping bag in it's carrier.

She followed his line of vision before chuckling slightly, "he's not much different is he?"

An awkward moment of silence passed before she continued. "Sasuke?" She fidgeted with her fingers, feeling slightly unnerved, curiosity got the better of her. "Did you and Naruto have another fight?"

The raven haired boy whipped his head toward Sakura, making her green orbs widen. She watched his onyx globes whirl with an unidentifiable emotion, his brows furrowed for a moment as a flash of confusion ran through his features, making her breathing still. Why did he look so _sad_ for a moment?

His usual nonchalant facade returned as quickly as it left before allowing his gaze to fall to the ground. "What happens between Naruto and I is none of your business. Stay out of it," his voice flowed like silk, as though he wasn't fazed at all. "Is that all?"

Her green orbs widened, his words struck a memory in her she hadn't thought about since the day he left.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sakura followed her two comrades to the hospital rooftop before seeing them break out into a fight. It was unlike their usual rivalry or sparring matches, it was something more aggressive and it unsettled her in a way that it wouldn't usually. Anxiety unfurled in her chest as their battle was coming to a close._

 _"Chiori!"_

 _"Rasengan!"_

 _The pink haired girl watched as the two forms ran at each other with blue light dancing in their palms, their jutsu's were weapons that should never be used unless their intent was to kill. Her green globes widened significantly, deciding she knew she had to do something about it, who else could? She was alone._

 _"Stop it!" She cried, her body moved on its own as she ran at the two forms, hoping somehow she could mediate. She had no plan but she knew it had to stop._

 _"Sasuke!" The blonde haired boy howled as he drew closer to the raven haired boy._

 _"Naruto!" Sasuke hauled his Chidori back, readying to drive it into Naruto's stomach._

 _"Stop!" Tears welled up in the corner of her green orbs before their former teacher intervened at the last second, grabbing each boy by the wrist, forcing both Sasuke and Naruto to propel their attacks elsewhere. "Kakashi sensei…"_

 _"That's not an attack you'd aim at a comrade," Kakashi's tone was serious as he held Sasuke's gaze before the raven haired boy ripped his arm from the older Shinobi's grip and left, leaving_

 _destruction in his wake._

 _Sakura's chest ached while she abruptly wiped away her tears, "Sakura." Her eyes opened to see Kakashi, his one orb curved into a smile. "Don't you worry, it'll be alright. We'll soon have them back to their old selves again. Cheer up, okay? I'll see you soon." With that, the older Shinobi left, leaving Naruto and Sakura to themselves._

 _the duo stood in silence before Naruto strode up to her, his fists shook with something she couldn't identify, whether it was anger or sadness, she didn't know._

 _He never made eye contact as he spoke, "Listen Sakura, this is between us stay out of it."_

 _(end flashback)_

* * *

Her green orbs snapped back to their full colour. She was lost in her memory for a moment before choking, "right, that was all." Her gaze fell to her feet, allowing the memory to resound in her mind for awhile. Sasuke disregarded her as the two stood in silence.

 _"Back then, I believed it when Kakashi said it'd be alright. I stayed out of it when Naruto told me to, thinking it was just their competitiveness but how am I supposed to feel now when Sasuke's the one telling me to stay out of it? What happened between those two?"_ She was lost in thought before remembering the young Uchiha's flash of emotion that ran through his face moments ago.

She thought of the forlorn expression his dark orbs gave away at the mention of their blonde comrade. An unfamiliar feeling welled up within her chest as she stole a glance at the blonde who was now forcing Kakashi to help him fit his sleeping bag within its carrier. Her green globes widened, whipping her head back to her feet as she began to recognise the sting in her chest. _"Am I jealous of Naruto?!"_ she wondered incredulously. _"No way! Why would I be?"_ Trying to talk herself out of it only made her feel all the more worse. She couldn't see any reason to feel jealous.

"Alright!" the blonde exclaimed, earning Sakura's attention, "now that that's done, let's get going."

Her green orbs softened as she saw the young blonde plaster a grin onto his face. _"No, there's no reason to feel like this. Sasuke and Naruto are still friends. Of course he'd warm up to him before anyone else,"_ The pink haired girl took a deep breath before following team Seven back to Konoha.

* * *

 _"What would the Akatsuki want with Itachi's eyes?"_ Tsunade searched every single file with even just a mention of the Akatsuki but for the life of her, couldn't find one single answer. She came up with several theories but none just seem to fit. Slamming her fist on the table, she exhaled slowly before her gaze sat upon the mission report Sai had dropped off this morning.

Snatching the file up from her desk, she hastily flipped through it, reading every detail down to the last letter again. _"How is it that Sasuke was able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan? Only a handful of Uchiha has achieved that,"_ she skimmed through Sai's description of their encounter with the Tobi which read;

 _"Sasuke acted accordingly to the situation although when word of Itachi had arisen, he became visibly discomposed."_

The older blonde's brows furrowed as she paid careful attention to the pale boys evaluation. Sighing, she leaned forward and rested her elbow on the desk as she pinched the bridge of her nose, tightly shutting her eyes. _"Was I wrong to send Sasuke on this mission?"_ Her mind whirled with all sorts of questions regarding the the raven haired boy before she heard her door creak open. Looking up, she was greeted with familiar silver hair and a mask, his eyes weren't able to conceal his smile.

"Kakashi," she spoke as she sat up in her chair. "You're back, already? I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon, it's only…" she looked to the clock on her wall, "fifteen past nine."

"We made our way back home earlier this morning so that we could return as soon as possible," Kakashi said matter of factly. "I assume you've already received a mission report from Sai?"

"Yes, we're still in the process of examining Itachi, it was made top priority in the medical and interrogation unit. The mission was a success, well done Kakashi."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," The older Shinobi looked down slightly before slinging his bag off of his back and pulling a yellow folder from it. "I haven't gone home yet but I wrote a detailed mission report this morning before we set out for the village. I thought it'd also be a good time to discuss—"

"Sasuke?" the older woman interrupted, as if she knew this conversation was coming. "I'm already aware he's awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. Sai had already covered it in his mission report. If I'm understanding this correctly then that means Sasuke has the Amaterasu in his possession now. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi admitted before setting his mission report down on her desk. "I've filled out all the specifics about the mission and my evaluation of Sasuke but right now, I believe that he's not fit for missions regarding the Akatsuki on Team Seven as he is right now."

Tsunade curiously raised a brow, "what makes you say that?"

Kakashi averted his gaze to the ground, he was somewhat awkward about talking about it but he had no other choice if he were to be honest. "Sasuke is still ruled by his fixation on revenge. From what I saw with his run in with Tobi, he was easily provoked and angered by the Akatsuki's association with Itachi and knowledge about him. It's too soon for him to join missions involving the Akatsuki, he's too influenced by Itachi's former affiliation."

Tsunade nodded, her silence urging him to continue.

"We're anticipating an attack from Pain at any moment as you'll read in the mission report, Tobi said he's on his way to the village. Naruto is the Jinchuuriki, he is the centre of the Akatsuki's goals right now. We can't risk Sasuke's emotions obstructing Naruto's focus. Until Pain has been taken care of and the Akatsuki disbands, I don't believe Sasuke is fit on our team yet."

Tsunade was silent for a moment as she mulled over his words. "I see," she said "I understand your point. So Itachi is still a big influence on him then, his anger even extends to the Akatsuki."

"From what I gather, it appears to be that way."

"Alright… Thank you Kakashi. It's important we know everything that makes Sasuke tick if he's going to settle into the village again. You're dismissed for now," Tsunade sighed "go home and relax for now because we're anticipating Pain any day. We'll need all the able bodies we can get."

Kakashi nodded in agreeance as he furrowed his brows, thinking of Pains anticipated arrival. He strode over to the door before looking over his shoulder at the older woman "Lady Tsunade," he voiced, earning her attention "I do think that Sasuke's emotions overwhelm him when it comes to Itachi but when he is free to join our team again, I want to train him."

"Train him?" Tsunade echoed, a little confused by the sudden request.

"He has awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and he is the last in the Uchiha bloodline. If he's going to possess such a powerful Kekkei Genkai then I think I can guide him in the right direction. I suspect he may have also acquired a few other abilities along with the Amaterasu."

Tsunade's hazel orbs widened a fraction as she stared at the silver haired Shinobi in wonderment. Some may frown upon taking in a former missing nin to supervise throughout their training although she couldn't help but respect the silver haired Shinobi, just as she did the third Hokage when he had always tried to offer Orochimaru some kind of reprieve.

"Kakashi," she began, her voice stern. "You also carry the Sharingan. You have first hand experience but what if he were to leave the village again? I'm just not sure if nurturing the Mangekyō Sharingan at this stage would be wise, it's truly a force to be reckoned with and if he decides to betray the village again then we'll have a bigger case on our hands then we did before. The village elders… and myself would have to eliminate him," she ended sternly. The older woman didn't believe it would happen but she had to make sure Kakashi understood what it meant to train a former missing nin.

The silver haired Shinobi fell quiet as his gaze fell to the ground for a moment before answering, "He already left once because I remained ignorant to the fact that he was never going to let his vendetta against Itachi go." He turned to face the older woman as his dark orb whirled with clear resolve. "This time, I will train Sasuke and I'll do it right. I will not allow him to fall into the wrong hands again. What he's feeling right now won't last forever. He may still be easily overwhelmed but he never endangered our mission once, even when provoked by Tobi. He demonstrated a Konoha Shinobi's loyalty on the mission."

Tsunade watched as Kakashi's resolve never faltered. She mulled over his words as he anxiously waited for her response. "I put you in charge of evaluating Sasuke because you know him better than any other Jounin. If that's what you see fit then I have no problem with him undergoing training with you. But Kakashi," she began hesitantly "if this is about not being able to stop Sasuke from leaving before then are you sure you want to risk not being able to stop him again if he decided to take that path again?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered without hesitation, his voice unwavering.

"Very well then. After Sasuke's six month probational period, he will be permitted to join Team Seven under your strict supervision and training. Until then, the ANBU can keep him under surveillance."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi answered earnestly before her door heavily creaked open.

"Kakashi before you go home, I want you to find Naruto and ask him to finish his mission report then come straight to my office. Tell him that's a direct order from me," Tsunade ended before the silver haired Shinobi nodded and clicked her door shut.

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms over his head as a groan escaped from the back of his throat. "Home sweet home," he exclaimed as he strode through the village with Sasuke and Sakura at his side. "Kakashi sensei sure was in a hurry this morning, wasn't he?"

"Well, yeah" Sakura said matter of factly "he's our team leader, it's his duty to report to the Hokage as soon as possible you numbskull."

"Oh, right" Naruto grinned. "Did you guys wanna get a bowl of Ichiraku ramen? I've been craving it for days. I could really go for some before training."

"Training!?" Sakura exclaimed "how could you be thinking about training after we just got back from a mission? I'm exhausted!" the pink haired girl sighed "but no thanks, I'm going to go home to shower and get some sleep because unlike you, I actually stay up for my entire night shift."

"What're you talking about!?" Naruto called as she rounded a corner towards her home.

"See you guys!" She called over her shoulder, chuckling at the young blondes usual temperament.

"Can you believe that Sasuke?" Naruto pouted, folding his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't say I _always_ fall asleep throughout my night shifts." The young blonde awkwardly thought over his past experiences guarding team Kakashi, he never really was much of a night person. He looked to Sasuke after his lack of response to see deep onyx orbs gleaming at him.

Naruto's blue orbs widened slightly as they fell to his porcelain lips when he recalled the last time he was standing guard for the night. He fought back the flush that threatened to creep up his face, that all happened _because_ he was falling asleep. " _Dammit_ ," Naruto thought before whipping his head forward, ignoring the raven haired boys icy gaze. He contemplated whether to ask if Sasuke wanted to go to Ichiraku but his nerves were shaken. Something he noticed would happen only around the young Uchiha.

The raven haired boy went to speak before he heard heavy footfalls approaching them, he turned to see a smaller brown haired boy gleaming at the blonde.

"Hey! Naruto!" the brown haired boy cried as he formed a single hand sign. "You're finally back! Guess what I've been working on?"

"Konohamaru? Hey!" Naruto greeted before recognising his hand sign "is that—?"

Sasuke curiously watched the younger boy shrouded himself in a cloud of smoke before emerging as an older woman, leaving only a few parts of her to the imagination. "Hn," He whipped his head to the side as Konohamaru reverted back to his real self. " _Stupid_ ," Sasuke decided.

"What do you think!?" The brown haired boy exclaimed as the blonde simply raised one a brow.

"Konohamaru," Naruto began, his serious tone earning Sasukes attention. "Is that really what you came here to show me?"

The raven haired boy watched as his friends featured were stern with the young boy. He hadn't thought about it until now but when did Naruto become so mature compared to how he was three years ago? They have grown but was he really this different now?

"Come on, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you're gonna beat my pervy jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed before forming a hand sign and enveloping himself in smoke before coming out as a long blonde haired girl, wearing nothing but undergarments.

Sasuke's onyx orbs widened, regarding him for a moment before briskly striking Naruto over the head, making him return back to his true self. "You're an idiot," the raven haired boy lectured before digging his hands into his pockets and continued to walk past Naruto. _"He's still the same moron,"_ he thought, storming off.

"Ouch!" the blonde exclaimed, rubbing a growing lump on his head. Naruto chased after the raven haired boy before waving back to Konohamaru, "let's do this another time! Later Konohamaru!"

The brown haired boy watched as Naruto caught up to Sasuke, he could hear him from far away bawling at the young Uchiha, _"hm? What was that all about?"_ he wondered. It was rare when Naruto didn't have time to battle him in pervy jutsu.

* * *

"Sasuke what was that about?! You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that? This is gonna leave a bruise you know," Naruto barked, still cradling the small lump on his head.

"I can't believe you still use a stupid jutsu like that," Sasuke retorted, not bothering to justify himself.

"Huh?" Naruto whipped his head to the raven haired boy, slightly taken aback before a mischievous grin fell on his lips, "it works every time, especially on Iruka sensei! Unless of course you don't like women," he teased lightly before feeling Sasuke's glare bore into him, making him wince slightly.

"Idiot," Sasuke said curtly, "you're fine the way you are." His voice was like sandpaper as they reached the blondes ears, making his blue globes widen.

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde whipped his head to Sasuke, waiting for at least a little elaboration.

"Do I really need to explain it to you?"

"Well no, I got it, I just mean, I don't— well I just—" Naruto stuttered, unable to articulate a straight sentence.

"I prefer when you're you."

Sasuke's words were stifling. Naruto felt his chest tighten slightly, "so you mean even as a guy, you…"

Sasuke whirled toward the blonde, making them come to an abrupt stop as Naruto halted only inches from the raven haired boy. His onyx orbs held Naruto's, warning him not to continue. "I'm going back to the Hokages headquarters to do my mission report. I suggest you do the same," with that, he spun on his heel, taking the next right to head to his room, leaving Naruto to stare after him.

The blondes blue orbs narrowed slightly as he watched the young Uchiha disappear. _"Sasuke… what did you mean?"_ He shook off any lingering thoughts before setting his sights on training. Pain was becoming a bigger threat to the village by the second and he had to get stronger. _"There's no time for this now… Sasuke will be here when I get back."_ His pace began to gradually get faster as he began running to his house before hearing a familiar voice behind him.

"Naruto," he looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi walking up beside him "Lady Tsunade wants you to do your mission report and hand it into her straight away. She has something she needs to talk with you about. That's a direct order."

"A direct order?" He blinked at the older ninja, forgetting his previous thoughts. "Alright, you got it Kakashi sensei."

* * *

Tsunade's pen flew across the paper, signing off every complete mission report for the month before hearing her door click open as she looked up from her desk to see a head of blonde hair come through. "You took your time, Naruto," she sighed before seeing the young blonde grin.

"Sorry granny, I had to clean up first, for a village thats constantly being showered it was kinda dirty in Amegakure, you should've seen the leeches, they were—" Naruto stopped when he saw the serious expression that crossed the older woman's face. "What is it?" he asked, his tone stern.

"Do you have your mission report, Naruto?" she asked.

The blonde set a yellow folder down onto her desk before asking, "I get the feeling that's not all you wanna talk about."

She nodded before continuing. "Lord Fukasaku came by during your mission. He's requested to train you in sage Jutsu at Mount Myoboku."

"You mean the pervy sages sensei!?" Naruto exclaimed "he wants to teach me sage jutsu?"

"Yes, when Pain comes, it'll give you a great advantage." The blondes features hardened at the mention of the Akatsuki leader. "You're strong Naruto but not that strong. You'll need all the help you can get and Senjutsu is very difficult but not impossible. Are you willing to accept his request?"

Naruto cocked his head forward slightly, clear resolve spun through his eyes. "If that's what it takes to become stronger and defeat Pain then absolutely. When do I start?"

"I've notified Lord Fukasaku this morning of your return, you have until this evening."

Naruto sighed, "I just unpacked all my things," he whined candidly before earning an eye roll from the older woman.

"You will be summoned to Mount Myoboku tonight so I suggest you go home and rest. Sage training isn't easy you know."

"You got it granny," he proclaimed before spinning on his heel and clicking her door shut.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, placing his head in his hands. _"Naruto,"_ he thought as his dark orbs narrowed. He hated the thought of someone being able to reach into his head and pick at every thought even he didn't dare to touch. Naruto made him feel as though he was pressed up against an unknown force, strong and unyielding.

He didn't want to know what would happen if he broke under the pressure. What would he do? All of his work sheltering himself against their bond would be for nothing but the more he'd ask him things the harder it was not to give in.

 _"So you mean even as a guy, you…"_

 _"I what?"_ Sasuke mulled over Naruto's unfinished question.

He brought his fingers to his lips, they tingled as he remembered their trip to Amegakure. He abruptly stood up and made his way to the door, pulling on his shoes before wandering over to the training grounds. Confusion, frustration, anger and a thousand other feelings welled up within him and it was about time he blew off some steam. _"Training,"_ he thought as he approached a large clearing just outside of Konoha's main village.

The raven haired boy set his bag down next to a pole before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. He slowly exhaled before his dark orbs sprung open and his brows furrowed, he gripped his right wrist with his left before summing a chittering ball of light in his hand and ran at a worn pole, usually used for target training. He closed the distance in an instant, heaving his Chidori into the wooden pillar until it splintered into pieces.

He repeated this process several times, each attack more deadlier than the last as he destroyed each pillar in his path. He followed this attack with shooting several Chidori spear-like rays at the poles, practicing his shape transformation. The young Uchiha reached his limit after two hours of skilfully executing Chidori to better it each time. His back slammed against a tree as he allowed himself to lean into it, tilting his head up to see dark rain clouds gathering in the sky.

"Geez Sasuke, you didn't have to destroy the whole training ground."

The raven haired boy cocked his head forward to see Naruto strolling up to the pieces of wood scattered across the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde awkwardly before pent up frustration immediately resurfaced, not sure if it was his harsh training making his heart beat accelerate.

"Some of us gotta train here too, you know!?"

Sasuke pushed himself off of the tree and sauntered up to the young blonde, standing only an arms length away from him, making the blonde slightly unnerved. "Naruto," Sasuke breathed, still exerted from his training "there are four other training grounds situated around Konoha. Why did you have to come to this one if you're just going to complain?"

Naruto's blue orbs narrowed angrily, "cos I usually come to this one!"

Sasuke disregarded the blonde and strode over to his bag, pulling out a bottle of water. "I could take out twice as many of those things than you did," Naruto teased, earning a glare from the raven haired boy.

"Let's see you try it," Sasuke challenged.

"Heh, alright." With that, Naruto formed a hand sign and summoned a clone. As they ran, the two blondes formed a blue ball in the centre of his palm, the clone disappeared into a puff of smoke before Naruto pushed the rasengan straight into a pillar, making the wood chip away before bursting into fragments. The blonde went to summon another clone before blinking, "this was the last pillar, you destroyed the rest of them!" He realised before turning to Sasuke.

"So I guess I win."

"Huh!? You think I couldn't do it even if that wasn't the last one?"

"I know you couldn't."

"Don't underestimate me," the blonde said, his tone serious.

"You still haven't reached my skill level," Sasuke confessed nonchalantly.

"Then let's put it to the test," the blonde suggested dryly "what do you think I've been doing for the past three years?"

"Hn, fine. But I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Well I'm not going to hold back so you better not or you'll regret it," with not a minute longer, Naruto ran at the raven haired boy, his knuckles flew towards Sasuke's stomach but the young Uchiha narrowly dodged it as he side stepped the blonde and grabbed him by the arm, twisting it over his back to restrict his movement. The blonde went up in smoke, escaping his grasp before the real Naruto came bulldozing in from behind him, slinging back his arm, aiming for a punch to the cheek but Sasuke was faster.

He spun on his heel and easily caught the blondes fist, "you don't have what it takes."

"Don't give me that," Naruto hissed before two hands emerged from the ground beneath Sasuke and tightly wrapped around his ankles.

 _"Another clone?"_ The raven haired boy snapped his gaze to the earth before sensing a stronger chakra signature behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto running at him, _"he's the real one,"_ he confirmed before pulling out two shuriken stars and throwing them toward both Naruto's.

One star hit the Naruto in front of him, making it burst into smoke and the real Naruto jerked to the side, dodging the offending weapon. The young Uchiha tore his ankles free from the grip below him before leaping back and whipping out a wire attached to one of the Shurikens flying past Naruto, he tugged on it, making it catapult back towards his opponent.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the star whirling towards him at full force before grabbing a kunai from his leg holster and cutting the wire, narrowly dodging the Shuriken. "I can feel you holding back Naruto," Sasuke said from afar.

"I'll take you seriously if you take me seriously," Naruto's husky tone made Sasuke furrow his brows.

"Fine then," he retorted before his eyes deepened into a red colour, revealing the rare Sharingan.

Naruto smirked at the sight, "that's more like it."

The blonde made a hand sign before two clones appeared on either side of him, running at Sasuke. The raven haired boy held his forearms up over his face in a defensive stance as they threw punches and kicks in his direction. He watched closely for an opening before grabbing one of the clones by the arm and swinging it into the other two, forcing them back and making the two clones disappear.

Sasuke sped toward the disgruntled blonde before delivering a breath taking kick to his side, knocking Naruto down again before he burst into smoke and a log fell to the ground. _"Substitution jutsu,"_ he thought before a rustling in the trees from above caught his attention.

"Right here!" Naruto exclaimed before leaping toward the young Uchiha, leaving Sasuke no time to block his attack. The blonde threw his fist into Sasuke's jaw, making him stumble to the side as the blonde grounded himself in front of him.

Sasuke quickly regained his posture as he straightened his spine. "Those tricks of yours have always been really annoying," he growled before the two boys ran side by side at a distance. The raven haired boy made several hand signs before holding his hand to his mouth, "fire ball jutsu" he ran at the blonde, exhaling a ball of flames from his lips.

"Augh!" Naruto leapt into a nearby tree, high enough to evade the flames but the heat caused small beads of sweat to drip from his forehead. _"Where is he?!"_ the blonde searched the training ground through the grime before feeling the warmth of the raven haired boy behind him.

"Right here," Sasuke said just above a whisper, mocking the young blonde. Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's breath brush against his ear. Being flustered, he sharply spun on his heel to face the raven haired boy.

"Wugh!" The blonde lost his footing before completely losing his chakra control, he slipped off the tree, heading into the diminishing flames. His eyes shut tightly before he felt his hand in a warm grip. His blue orbs flashed open as Sasuke was free falling with him only to briskly push off from a tree to another branch. He threw the blonde into the tree's trunk and swiftly pulled out a kunai from Naruto's leg holster and held it to his neck, noticing the accelerated pulse at the base of the blondes neckline.

"If this were a real fight, I'd have won," Sasuke mocked through a smirk.

Naruto's brows furrowed, "I'll never lose to you," With that, he wrapped his fingers around Sasukes wrist, abruptly head butting him and making the raven haired boy fall back. Naruto leapt off the tree above Sasuke as he lifted his leg before heavily bringing it down, delivering a painful kick to the young Uchiha's stomach.

Sasuke flew towards the ground, crashing into the earth with a thunderous crack. Naruto offhandedly landed next to his form, panting from exertion but Sasuke wasn't done yet. Grabbing the blondes ankle, he forcefully pulled his feet out from underneath him, making Naruto drop to the ground on his back, he shut his eyes tightly as a pained groan escaped his throat, feeling his back rattle before his blue orbs opened, only to be greeted with red orbs gleaming over him.

Before Naruto could retaliate, the raven haired boy tightly gripped his wrists and pinned them down beside each side of his face as their legs tangled together, making it hard for him to regain his composure. The young blonde stilled, feeling his blood run cold. He wanted to shake the raven haired boy off or at least struggle but he felt his fists acted on their own and relaxed under Sasuke's touch.

Naruto bit the inside of his lip, berating himself. Why did it always have to end up like this? Anything they did always resulted with some kind of confusion and Naruto was starting to suspect it was just on his side. After all, they were _sparring_ , who had feelings like this when they were training? Pretending the other was the enemy?

An insecurity all of a sudden surfaced within the young blonde as he whipped his head away, tearing his gaze from Sasuke's. _"What Sasuke and I are feeling are two completely different things… I can't be focusing on this right now, there's more going on than just me and Sasuke at the moment."_

Red eyes returned to their natural shade of onyx. The young Uchiha couldn't quite place the emotion that whirled through the blondes blue orbs but if he could sum it up in one word he'd say, _defeated_. "Are you giving up?"

The blonde's orbs softened as he looked up at Sasuke, a grin played on his lips yet there was something about the look in his blue globes that betrayed his smile. "Yeah," Naruto muttered "I think I'm done for today."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Where was his persistent 'never give up' attitude? Frustration surfaced within the young Uchiha again, he _knew_ Naruto could continue to fight if he wanted to, they only just covered their basic techniques. After all the years he's known Naruto, this was the first time his blue globes didn't have the same fight in them they usually did when it came to their rivalry. He couldn't understand why he even cared whether Naruto gave up or not but before he knew it, his next words fell out of his mouth like word vomit.

"What're you giving up on?" Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto's wrists.

Naruto absently regarded the pressure but appeared unfazed, "I've got packing to do."

The raven haired boy raised a brow at the blondes evasiveness. "Hm?"

"I'm going to Mount Myōboku to train with geezer sage later today, I need to get stronger. I have to defeat Pain. The whole village is counting on it," Naruto's blue orbs hardened as he reluctantly stared into Sasuke's onyx orbs. They swirled with the same abundant determination that he used to look at him with.

 _"Am I… losing Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought incredulously before realising they were back at square one. He'd push Naruto away and then pull him back in when he felt the young blonde slipping from his grasp. Sasuke's brows furrowed in frustration, his mind whirling with questions before focusing on one in particular.

 _"So you mean even as a guy, you…"_

Naruto's question echoed in his mind once again, _"even as a guy I…"_

"Hey Sasuke, are you gonna let go or do I have to fight you?" Sasuke only loosened his grip in response. The blondes blue orbs widened slightly as he saw the raven haired boy's jaw tighten, seeing the slight twitch in his cheek. "What's up with you?"

 _"Even as a guy… I feel this same thing. It doesn't make a difference to me what you are. I like you the way you are, Naruto,_ " Sasuke realised before he leaned in close enough that the blonde could see the last rays of sunlight being reflected in his onyx orbs.

The raven haired boy felt Naruto stiffen underneath him. "Sasuke… what're you…?" The blonde spoke but Sasuke was silent, lightly lacing his fingers through the young blondes.

Naruto's hands were warm on his and he was aware of them in a way he never had been with anyone else's. He leaned forward and gently touched his fingers to the blondes cheek. Sasuke noticed the shape of his lips as they parted slightly, forcing a wave of desire to wash over him, a kind that he didn't recognise.

Sasuke always knew himself to be in control of everything he did, everything he's ever done has been completed with mindfulness and purpose. To him, there was no time to waste with pointless efforts and with that thought, he came to a realisation; this was the calm before the storm. There was no sense to this nor was there a purpose but since their trip to Amegakure, a new desire welled up in his core, one that didn't have anything to do with benefiting him. Sasuke surrendered himself to it, making the final push to close the distance and press his lips against Naruto's, welcoming the sweet taste of apples and ramen.

Naruto's blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates as he felt Sasuke's soft lips gently atop of his. His head spun with thousands of words but at the same time, nothing. In an instant only one thing came to mind, _"Sasuke."_

Sasuke felt Naruto's arm circle over his shoulders, he could feel the blonde returning his kiss with as much fervour as his own before the raven haired boy gingerly pulled away, as if he were handling something fragile. He couldn't recognise the faint flush that crept up his cheeks, it was a feeling so strange to him, it almost wasn't natural. His onyx orbs fluttered open, seeing the blonde stare right back at him, almost just as flustered as he was.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was just above a whisper, making the raven haired boy's heart pound against his chest. "Why did you…?"

The raven haired boy reluctantly unlinked his hand from Naruto's before sitting up beside the blonde, allowing Naruto to prop himself up beside him. "Why did you do that?" Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"Don't change Naruto," Sasuke replied sharply, "I like you the way you are."

Naruto stared at the raven haired boy with wide eyes. His heart wildly fluttered in his chest as his words replayed over and over again in his mind. "You… like me as I am?"

"I don't like repeating myself," Sasuke said as he hoisted himself off of the ground, hesitantly stretching out his hand to Naruto, who simply glanced at it. "Do you want a hand up or not?" the young Uchiha asked impatiently.

The blonde stared up at the raven haired boy before familiar determination unfurled in his chest, he reached out and firmly grasped Sasuke's hand before the raven haired boy pulled him up. Their hands lingered between them for a moment before they broke the contact but their eyes held each others gaze.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, averting his gaze to the earth. Words got caught in his throat, there were a thousand things to say yet there was nothing he could pull from his mouth. The blonde looked up as he heard soft footfalls retreating, making a certain frustration bubble up within his chest. "Sasuke!?" he barked "are you really just going to walk away after what you did!?"

The raven haired boy turned away from Naruto, taking a few steps toward the main centre of Konoha before he stopped in his tracks. "Naruto, I've said all I needed to say. Do what you have to do." The young Uchiha continued on his way before hearing the blonde call out to him.

"Sasuke!" he said "I don't have the time right now but when I get back, you better be here. Because I want to fight you again and I'll win. And when I win, I want an explanation." Naruto pouted awkwardly, internally scolding himself for his meek attitude.

The raven haired boy casted a glance over his shoulder regarding the blonde for a moment, making Naruto's blue globes widen significantly. The corner of Sasuke's lips were slightly twitched upward, making his stone-like features soften for a moment before turning to walk back to the Hokage Headquarters.

Naruto held a hand to his chest, digging his fingers into the fabric of his jumper. Sasuke genuinely _smiled_ at him for the first time and it was that moment he realised he'd never seen anything more endearing. He began slowly pacing back to his small apartment, dragging his feet along the ground, his knees still trembled. Sasuke's smile engraved itself into his mind.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment and flopped onto his bed, knowing he should probably be showering off today's training but his mind became shrouded in one thing. _"Sasuke."_ The young Uchiha's words ran circles in his mind, making his heart dance.

 _"Don't change, Naruto. I like you the way you are."_

 _"People kiss when they like each other more than friends right?"_ Naruto reflected _"But Sasuke and I… we can't be— why did we? This feeling…"_ The young blonde gripped his stomach as it began to tighten into familiar knots as he recalled Itachi's question to him.

 _"Why're you so obsessed with my brother?"_

His blue orbs narrowed slightly, the question bothered him ever since it reached his ears. What was Sasuke to him really? He closed his eyes before a sincere smile played on his lips. He wasn't sure exactly how Sasuke meant liking him but at this point, it didn't matter. An odd sense of calmness fell over him, as if he just made peace with the whirlwind of emotions that was biting at him for so long.

Sasuke was always his goal. Ever since they were still in the academy, Naruto knew he was someone he wanted to always have by his side whether it be as a rival or as a friend. But something primal awakened in the young blonde since the raven haired boy returned, something that gave his stomach knots and it made him want to _kiss_ him. It wasn't enough just bringing Sasuke back, he wanted more _._ Sighing, he rolled onto his side.

 _"I like Sasuke too,"_ he admitted. _"As my rival, my friend or… something more. It doesn't matter. As long as he's by my side, it doesn't matter. The way things are right now are just fine."_

 _"I've said all I needed to say. Do what you have to do."_

Sasuke's words ran through his mind before Naruto drew a sharp breath in and exhaling, sitting himself up. His brows as a grin plastered itself onto his face, allowing himself to push aside his troubles and focus on his resolve. _"Pain,_ " he thought _"I'm going to be ready for you."_

* * *

Sasuke trudged back to the Hokages headquarters, reaching the door before a tall form appeared in front of him, wearing a white mask with four whisker marks on either side of its cheek. The raven haired boy narrowed his dark orbs at the ANBU member. "What is it?" he seethed, he wasn't in the mood for any interrogations.

"Lady Tsunade had sent three ANBU members to guard you until you are fit to stay on Team Kakashi, under his supervision. Your chakra signature was completely gone, where were you?" The ANBU's tone was firm and serious.

"Why three? Wasn't there meant to be six?" Sasuke asked, ignoring his question.

"From the feedback the Hokage received from Team Seven's mission reports, she deemed it unnecessary place you with six guards. Now answer the question."

The raven haired boy's orbs narrowed, restraining himself from forcing the guard out of his way. "I was at the fourth Konoha training grounds. My contract states I can go wherever I like as long as I'm inside the village borders. If you couldn't find me then maybe you're not doing your job hard enough."

Sasuke didn't need to take his mask off to see that the ANBU was glaring at him. "I will inform Lady Tsunade of your absence today, I'm sure she wouldn't be pleased to hear you were unsupervised. Was anyone else with you?"

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed, "if you don't believe me ask Naruto Uzumaki. Is that all?"

The raven haired boy glared into the deep black eye holes of the ANBU mask before the guard stepped aside. He pushed past the ANBU member and made his way to his room but quickly came to a stop when he saw a familiar form standing by his door. "Kakashi," he greeted. The young Uchiha continued to open his door and step inside, allowing his former teacher to follow after him.

"Why have you come?" Sasuke probed.

"Well first off," Kakashi began, openly looking around his room, "it's good to see you've been getting some training. With Naruto, right?" He saw the raven haired boy raise a brow before adding, "I just happened to overhear your conversation with the ANBU."

"Hn, why have you come?" Sasuke repeated, his tone a little firmer. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go anywhere without someone showing up.

"Seems like Naruto really tired you out, huh?" Kakashi teased as he scrutinised his former students dirtied attire. "Anyway, I assume he would've already told you the news about training in Mount Myōboku with Lord Fukasaku. So, I thought I'd tell you that after the next three and a bit months of your probation pass, I'll be training you."

Sasuke's dark orbs widened slightly. "Training me? What for?"

"I'm surprised to say it but you've awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. I'm sure you know that it isn't a very common form of the Sharingan but it'll take a toll on you if you don't use it properly. It could even result in early blindness if you use it too much." Kakashi regarded Sasuke's skeptical look before proceeding, "I know you're not too thrilled about taking advice about the Mangekyō Sharingan from someone who isn't even from the Uchiha bloodline but as someone who possesses the Sharingan, I've looked into it. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Sasuke's dark orbs widened. _"Alone,"_ the word echoed in his mind.

"Well, think about it." Kakashi ended, "you also have the choice to say no. Training begins sooner than you know it so be ready," he said as he made his way to the door, waving slightly while he left the room and clicked the door shut.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on the door for awhile before disarming himself off his weapons and laying them out on his bed. _"Why…"_ he thought before Kakashi's words echoed in his mind again.

 _"You don't have to be alone anymore."_

His brows furrowed _"why is everyone making it so hard for me to keep them at a distance."_

He thought back to his training with Naruto before wincing slightly. _"What was I thinking?"_ Blue globes flashed in his minds eye as he narrowed his dark orbs and here it was. The storm after the calm. The raven haired boy dropped onto his bed as he leaned over his knees, tightly shutting his eyes while he supported his head in his hands, thinking back to Naruto's soft lips against his own.

 _"Why did you do that?"_

Naruto's question echoed in his mind, if it wasn't this one it was bound to be another one. So many questions that Sasuke just didn't have an answer for.

 _"I like you as you are,"_ was the only answer he could give and it was true in every sense of the sentence. He thought back to their first kiss in the academy. Back then, it just seemed gross that his first kiss would be with Naruto of all people but now it was different. He couldn't place the exact moment he began to crave him since he returned to the village.

 _"Sasuke…"_

The way Naruto had spoke his name made his chest tighten, he watched as the blonde stood in front of him and struggled to find the right words but he had decided to leave. Sasuke may have initiated the kiss and he instantly didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't conceal the faint smile that lingered on his lips. His fingers tightened over his black tresses before his dark orbs snapped open.

 _"I lived for one purpose,"_ he thought as he lifted his head up to look straight out the window opposite to him, the sun had began setting though the sky was dark with rain clouds. _"To avenge my clan and kill Itachi. I was so stuck in that one moment of time that I failed to notice any other thing except for this hatred and pain but Naruto, he…"_

He stood up as he made his way over to the window, his footfalls light and controlled. _"He kept me grounded. He forced his way into my present and my future. Madara Uchiha is out there,"_ his fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles faded to white. _"But this time I want to stay,"_ he decided _"with Kakashi, I'll master the Mangekyō Sharingan and I will destroy Madara. And Naruto… I'll be here when you get back."_

Sasuke's mind relaxed under his resolve, before becoming aware of the sharp pains in his palms. He looked down to see where red lines scored across his skin, where his nails had dug in. He couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Everything he believed in, all of his hatred, was beginning to slowly ebb away. The past few months here in Konoha and with Naruto, was this what it was like to heal?

He shut his eyes tightly, before flinging them open. He had made his decision, finally giving into every feeling and every desire he's had since his trip to Amegakure. Sasuke looked up to the sky, regarding the dark clouds before the gentle pitter patter of rain resounded on the window. He turned back to his bed, looking over his weapons. _"If Madara arrives with Pain, it will be my chance to kill him."_

* * *

Naruto looked out at the dark clouds as he laid on his bed. He stole a glance at his bag before sighing, "when is this reverse summoning thing going to happ—"

Smoke manifested all around him, blocking his vision before it cleared immediately. "What just—!?"

His blue orbs widened as he caught sight of the older toad. "Geezer sage?" he uttered before looking around him, drinking in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Naruto boy!" the older toad greeted "welcome to Mount Myōboku. Sorry I'm late in getting you but Ma had to prepare a few things."

"Huh?" he responded, still gaping at the surreal environment around him. Everything was green and lush, even the night couldn't even jam out the light of the sun, it was just dim enough to still see everything in his path. "This is Mount Myōboku!?" He exclaimed. He went to reach down for his bag before realising he was grasping at air.

"What're you doing Naruto boy?" asked the older toad.

"My bag? What'd you do with it?" the blonde questioned.

"Your bag?"

"Yeah! Where is it!?"

"Tsunade girl didn't tell you? A reverse summoning can only carry the summoned themselves here, packing was unnecessary."

"What?!" Naruto frowned, folding his arms across his chest, "I packed up this morning then unpacked then packed again, ah! I might as well not have—" A sharp pain made his head throb as a small gasp escaped his throat. "W-What was that for!?"

The older toad held a wooden stick in his hand after swatting Naruto with it. "Don't whine Naruto boy, Ma was busy setting up your accommodation for your training."

"Oh," Naruto said chuckling slightly, all of a sudden feeling a little awkward about his complaints.

"Are you ready Naruto boy? Senjutsu isn't an easy feat, you'll need your full concentration and focus to do this."

Naruto's blue orbs lit up as his brows furrowed. _"Pain,"_ he thought as an image of Jiraya flashed through his minds eye. His voice held a new tone of gravity that earned the older toads full attention. "Yeah, there's no time to waste. Let's get started."

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter six :) I updated this a little late because I went over it so many times, I just kept wanting to change it all the time! I don't think it's my best chapter but if you agree then I hope to make it up to you in the next! And if you don't agree then I'm really glad and I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Pain

_Chapter Seven_

 _Pain_

* * *

Morning sun showered in over the leaves next to Konoha's training grounds with only the faint singing of birds and rustling leaves to indicate the worlds awakening. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, he could feel the chill in the crisp air around him nipping at his throat as he sucked in a sharp breath, it carried the scent of wet leaves and chimney smoke. His dark orbs snapped open before he leapt into the air, pulling out several kunai's between each of his fingers and flinging them into different directions. He landed on the dewy earth, running past each target, slinging Shurikens and kanai's at all angles.

The raven haired boy stopped, panting slightly _"seven seconds,"_ he thought as he looked back at his path. Every star and kunai had hit the rounded targets, right in the middle and it only took him seven seconds. It had been three weeks since the blonde haired boy went to train at Mount Myōboku and Sasuke began training every day since, distracting himself or wasting time, he wasn't sure which it was anymore.

He retraced his steps through the bushy training ground, collecting every weapon. It was for those brief few seconds where he'd forget everything and focus on the one task at hand. He stole a quick glance at the trees towering over him where he could sense the chakra signatures of his assigned ANBU guards. Onyx orbs narrowed slightly, all he wanted to be was _alone_. A vision of his former teacher flashed in his minds eye, recalling Kakashi's words.

 _"You don't have to be alone anymore."_

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed, furrowing his brows before seeing something in the corner of his eye. He whirled his head around to see a decaying leaf slowly being carried to the ground. Looking up, he squinted slightly, blocking the sun from obstructing his view but the leaves were beginning to be coloured bright greens, browns and oranges. It was early Autumn but it was too soon for the leaves to fall. He's never been a superstitious type of person but a slight chill ran through his spine and he had the sneaking suspicious it wasn't because of the cold sting in the air.

Narrowing his eyes, he pushed it aside and unsheathed Kusanagi, sending electrical shockwaves through its blade before running it through a training pole.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed the side of her head, massaging each temple. _"I need a painkiller,"_ she thought, trying to will away her growing headache.

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" Shizune asked prudently.

The older woman whirled her chair around to face her former apprentice. "Yeah Shizune, I'm fine. But this… this just doesn't make sense" she stressed before turning back to the scattered papers littered around her desk.

"Yeah," the darker haired woman agreed, looking down at the wooden desk. "The information we gathered from Itachi were just things we already knew. There was only a collection of memories from his massacre of the Uchiha clan that night and then a few details about the Akatsuki members but most of them are deceased already. After that, we just came to this… block."

"And this block," Tsunade furrowed her brows "do you know its origin? We know Sasori had that peculiar mind bending jutsu to control people as he pleased. But Inoichi already said a mind controlling jutsu and a mind sealing jutsu are two completely different things. And why would another member of the Akatsuki want to place a sealing jutsu on their comrade anyway? Surely not all of them have it."

Shizune nodded in agreeance. "Yes, it's very strange but this jutsu placed on Itachi seems almost unbreakable. Inoichi and Ibiki are still working on it but if we don't find out how to break it soon then maybe we'll never know any information Itachi's gathered from the Akatsuki."

"So the sealing jutsu has completely concealed almost every single detail about Itachi from us…" Shizune's dark orbs fell to the ground, feeling her former teachers mood plummet. Tsunade dug out a piece of paper that hid behind all the others. On it was a drawing Inoichi did of the sealing sign inside of Itachi's mind. It was three straight horizontal lines with another two underneath although the other two lines were broken in the middle. Three dots decorated the bottom line and the sign was encircled with indiscernible kanji symbols.

Her hazel orbs narrowed dangerously into thin slits before she curled her fingers into a tight fist and slammed it into her desk, splintering the woods surface. "Shizune!" she barked before the younger woman snapped her gaze up to her hazel orbs.

"Y-Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Call Danzo immediately," she spat venomously.

* * *

Sasuke wandered to the Hokage headquarters, making heads turned as he walked through the village looking as though he just came out of a battlefield. From sun rise to midday, he trained without a moments break. A familiar feeling bit at his stomach as the young blonde returned to the forefront of his mind, he wondered just how strong he'd become in Mount Myōboku. Would he really be strong enough to defeat the leader of the Akatsuki? The one who killed one of the great legendary Sannin, Jiraya?

His dark orbs narrowed slightly, to this day he _still_ hated the thought of Naruto catching up to him and that's when he decided it's back to the training fields after a breather and some lunch. There was no time to stop now, not even for a second because who knows how far Naruto will run ahead of him. Confusion welled up in his stomach again, the same confusion he's been pushing down for the past three weeks since his resolve had strengthened. _"I used to hate him,"_ he thought _"I hated him so much but now…"_

"Ah! Sasuke!" He turned to see a head of silver haired approach him, "long time no see, even when you're in the village you're still very evasive."

"Hn," the raven haired boy disregarded Kakashi's joke, simply brushing him off but then an idea came to mind. "Kakashi," he said, grabbing the older Shinobi's attention who was now speeding up, walking in step with Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he teased, putting away the first book of Icha Icha.

The young Uchiha regarded the book for a moment, internally sighing before locking eye contact with the older man. "I want my training to start now."

Kakashi's dark orb widened a fraction at the sudden request. He couldn't help but feel it was slightly out of character. _"He seemed so disinterested, what's with the sudden— Oh…"_ A small chuckle escaped his lips _"his rival is training to get stronger with Lord Fukasaku so now he wants to get stronger with his Mangekyō Sharingan."_ The thought was amusing to the silver haired man, making him slightly nostalgic.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned, his tone serious.

"Nothing," Kakashi answered, his dark orb curving into a smile. "Well, for obvious reasons you should know why I can't train you yet, you've only been here for what now? Almost five months? That's not long enough to convince anyone you're staying for good. What if I were to train you with some super powerful destructive Jutsu and you turn around and use it on the village? I can't say I'd like to be responsible for that."

Sasuke's dark orbs widened slightly before coming to a sudden stop, making Kakashi jerk back and stare at him quizzically. "I am staying Kakashi," Sasuke said, his tone firm. "I want to get stronger, when the Akatsuki comes I'm going to fight."

Kakashi's eyes widened, he went to speak but for the first time in a long while, he was lost for words. "Sasuke," he choked "you might not even be allowed to join in the fight when the Akatsuki comes. You're a former missing nin, even though the Hokages on your side, who can say you won't go off and help them destroy the village." The older shinobi felt a bit unsettled by his own words but he had to know if his former protege was being serious. "And since when were you _this_ loyal to the village? The Shinobi who fight for Konoha are willing to lay down their lives."

Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed. Although he didn't show it, Kakashi's words stung. He didn't have an answer for his former teacher but he knew that fighting Pain didn't have as much to do with the village than it did the blonde. It was _Naruto_ he was willing to lay his life down for and that realisation hit him hard. His orbs narrowed into thin slits, _"I used to hate him… I tried to kill him countless times and sever this bond but he just kept trying to reach me and now…"_

He wanted to walk side by side with Naruto, there was no reason to kill his best friend and he couldn't see any reason to sever their bond anymore either. But this logic made him feel so _weak,_ making a part of him berate himself. After months of trying to pinpoint just when it began, he decided it just happened on its own. His fingers curled into a fist as his nails imprinted crescent moons across his palm. He wasn't about to let Pain take Naruto so easily, especially when it was Itachi's goal was to collect the nine tails. Anything Itachi wanted, Sasuke would never let happen again.

Anger began to bubble within the raven haired boy's chest. _"Madara Uchiha,"_ he thought, reminding himself of his priorities. Any chance he had to avenge his clan always came first. He turned on his heel to walk away, deciding that if his former teacher won't train him right now then he'd do it himself but a hand enclosed over his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He casted a sidelong glance at Kakashi, whose dark orb curved into a smile.

"I guess I can teach you a little about the Mangekyō Sharingan. But just theory and basics, no practicals until your six months is up. So be patient, okay? Wait here just a moment." Kakashi sighed as he disappeared, leaving the young Uchiha to stare after him. _"I hope that's the truth Sasuke,"_ the silver haired Shinobi thought, recalling what his former student said about staying. A vision of the orange masked man flashed behind his eyes, making his dark orb narrow. _"I hope you're not planning on doing anything crazy."_

The older Shinobi landed beside an ANBU guard atop of a building near Sasuke. "Kakashi Hatake," the ANBU spoke "what brings you here?"

"Well, I guess you could say I'm Sasuke's guardian appointed by the Hokage herself. I can relieve you of your duty for awhile if I choose to watch over him. So, what do you say? Feel like going on a break?"

Kakashi couldn't see the ANBU's expression but he was sure the masked man was tempted. "The other two ANBU guards will stay on duty and I will give you two hours but no more. When the Hokage isn't giving him direct orders than I am in charge of his surveillance."

"Understood," Kakashi said. With that, he jumped off of the building and landed beside Sasuke. "Where were you going? The training sites back that way," the silver haired man pointed in the direction his student came from but he didn't miss the slight disappointment that ran through Sasuke's onyx orbs before his stomach began to growl.

"Oh," Kakashi realised "remember the very first task I had team seven do?"

"You mean snatching those bells from you?" Sasuke questioned, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, that one. How about we kick it up a notch and say if you can't activate your Mangekyō Sharingan using your own will then you won't get lunch."

Sasuke's dark orbs widened slightly, remembering the young blonde tied to a pole as Sakura and himself had the privilege of eating lunch that day but it somehow ended up with the two awkwardly feeding Naruto food. It was that day, Sasuke accepted Naruto as his comrade.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed through a smirk. With that, the two forms raced to the training grounds.

* * *

Tsunade's door clicked open to reveal an older dark haired man. "Danzo," she hissed, springing up from her chair.

"You asked for me, Princess Tsunade?"

She appeared in front of him in an instant before grappling the front of his shirt firmly. "What is this!?" she spat, waving a piece of paper in front of him with her spare hand.

Danzo's eyes narrowed, "if I knew what you meant by 'this' then maybe I can tell you."

Tsunade glared daggers at the older man before taking a deep breath and pulling back, letting go of his shirt. "I'm talking about this," she pushed the drawing of the sealing sign into the older man, forcing him to grab at it.

His gaze fell to the sketch of the sealing symbol, she watched him closely for any sign of recognition. "I'm sorry but I don't know what this is. What am I looking at?"

"You don't even recognise it?!" she barked "it's the same structure you use for your cursed seal on the members from the foundation. I can't tell you how to run your unit but I've never agreed with this, and now there's a very similar sealing jutsu placed on Itachi. You're the only person I know who can use this particular sealing jutsu so I'll ask you again," she hissed "what is the meaning of this?"

Danzo fell silent as his gaze hardened at the blonde woman. "Yes, it is similar to the ones I use but I'm afraid this is not my sealing technique Princess Tsunade."

Her blood was boiling, she could've sworn her face was beginning to turn red. Her fists trembled slightly before her brows furrowed. She wasn't buying it for a second but there was a single flaw which didn't make sense for Danzo to be the one placing a sealing jutsu on Itachi's mind and memories. _Why?_ Why would a village elder have the need to do that to a former Konoha shinobi?

She took a deep breath, remembering this logic before calming herself down. "Don't think I can't recognise a sealing jutsu like that when I see it. But if this wasn't done by you, how do you release it?" she spat. "There is not another jutsu like it, it's customised to be only used by you."

"There are many Shinobi in this world," he began "I am surely not the first to have created such a technique. If you're saying I am responsible for placing this seal on Itachi Uchiha's mind then you're mistaken. And as for how to undo it, I can't undo a seal that I haven't created. The only way out of it that I know, is the death of the Shinobi who placed it on the other."

Tsunade narrowed her hazel orbs dangerously, it was risky to blame such a thing on a village elder. She contemplating telling the other elders about it but she had a suspicion that it wasn't only Danzo's doing. An angry breath of air escaped for her nose as she returned back to her desk and looked out of her window, over the village. She couldn't say it was definitely Danzo but every fibre in her being agreed that it was.

"If that's the case," she began "then we will find out who did this and why. If they're an enemy of Konoha then I'll have them executed but not without unlocking the seal to Itachi's secrets." She spun on her heel as she glared at Danzo. She was slightly surprised at the flash of anger that crossed his features while he returned her glare.

"Very well Princess Tsunade. Is that all?"

"Yes, you're dismissed."

Danzo clicked the door shut as he made his way down the hall. His jaw tightened and he gritted his teeth before clenching his fists. He stopped outside of the last door at the end of the hall before knocking, a little harder than usual. Before waiting for a response, he welcomed himself inside as the other two village elders turned to face him.

"Danzo," Homura spoke "what's wrong? You seem a bit on edge" the older man scrutinised.

"The interrogation unit has found the seal I placed in Itachi's mind after he massacred the Uchiha clan. Princess Tsunade has recognised it to be my own but I had informed her that many other Shinobi develop their personalised sealing Jutsu's. I believe that if she found the truth out about Itachi, she'd immediately disagree and try to retaliate."

The village elders immediately tensed and Koharu gasped slightly. "She is still too young to understand how Itachi's sacrifice benefitted the village," The older woman agreed.

"Even if she was to know of it, it's already done. There is nothing she could do. This happened during a time where the third Hokage had agreed. Whether he was reluctant or not, he approved it and now it's of no concern to her. Whether she finds out or not, it won't bring back the Uchiha clan," Homura said, his tone was hard.

"I agree," Danzo began, relaxing slightly "but if Sasuke Uchiha were to hear of this news, I believe he'd be more trouble than he's worth."

The two village elders fell silent for a moment, mulling over Danzo's words. "If that's the case then he will simply be executed. Then the Uchiha bloodline will be completely eradicated. Itachi should've taken care of him back then, sparing the boy from such grief," Homura decided.

Koharu only nodded in agreeance. "Yes, well then," Danzo began "it won't matter either way. Sorry for the interruption, I just found it to be of great importance."

The two village elders nodded before Danzo exited the room, leaving them to themselves. He made his way down the hallway to an office of his own before sitting down, allowing himself to relax. _"Princess Tsunade is unfit to be Hokage. This village needs someone who can make the necessary sacrifices to protect it."_ He sighed, leaning back into his chair, _"if the seal is broken and Sasuke knows the truth, he is bound to act out against the village. When he does, she will have no choice but to execute the boy."_

* * *

Pain and Konan stood at the border of Konoha with the five other Pains behind him. "We've finally arrived," the orange haired form spoke as they shot one of the fourth Pain through the barrier around the village, making it easier to penetrate. "Starting here, the world shall know Pain." With that, they immediately made a beeline straight to the village centre.

They easily evaded detection as they wasted no time to attack. Bombs began raining down on the village, causing explosions and smoke to rise from the fallen buildings before summoning centipedes rose from the smoke, scuttling all through the village. Pain swiftly searched every Shinobi's mind he could come into contact with, _"where is the Jinchuuriki,"_ he'd constantly ask but no one had an answer, it was always the same.

 _"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"_

 _"Where is the Kyuubi?"_

Tsunade heard the distant sound of bombs and explosions before she hastily stood from her chair and looked straight out her window over Konoha. She furrowed her brows, _"The Akatsuki… So they've finally come."_ Her chest tightened slightly as she saw smoke rising from the ground and buildings collapse, this was her home, being destroyed in front of her very eyes.

"Lady Tsunade?!" Shizune rushed to the older woman's side, her dark orbs widened at the sight of the village.

"Sound the state of emergency alarm," Tsunade called, her voice firm before turning to lock eye contact with her former apprentice. "And recall Naruto."

* * *

"How were you able to awaken the Mangekyōu Sharingan back at Amegakure but you can't now?" Kakashi asked curiously before Sasuke whipped his head to his teacher.

"I don't know," he spat, frustration bubbled inside of his chest. This was by far the hardest training he's had in awhile.

"I guess Naruto will get ahead of you then," Kakashi teased, "it might take you awhile to catch up but—"

"No," Sasuke seethed, before tightly shutting his eyes. "He won't," his orbs fluttered open to reveal a strange red star looking symbol inside of his iris.

"Well done," the older Shinobi praised "it looks like anger triggers it for the time being."

"Hn," Sasuke shot a small glare at his teacher, slightly annoyed that he intentionally went out of his way to probe him about Naruto.

"That's not all bad," kakashi comforted "at least you get lunch now and you're one step closer to activating it at your will." The older man threw a bento box at the raven haired boy who swiftly caught it with one hand. He looked down to see a familiar lunch with rice and vegetables.

"Things don't change with you," Sasuke said, sitting down on a log on the edge of the training grounds with Kakashi.

"I still buy them at the same place I did then so blame the store for not having more options," he chuckled.

Sasuke opened the container and clicked apart his chopsticks before a tremor shook the earth beneath him, making his lunch fall to the ground. Kakashi immediately stood up, looking at the smoke that was coming from the heart of Konoha. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "this can't be anyone else but the Akatsuki," he said before turning to Sasuke. "Trainings over."

Two ANBU guards appeared next to the two forms before a third landed next to Sasuke. "Kakashi, you're needed on the front lines, that's a direct order from the Hokage. She needs all abled Shinobi to fight, Pain has infiltrated the village."

"Right," Kakashi nodded before turning to Sasuke "don't make any rash decisions. If you're serious about a life here in Konoha then put your pride aside and do what you're told." With that, the older Shinobi disappeared, rushing to defend the village.

"Sasuke," the ANBU guard spoke "we're sorry but it's standard procedure to have you confined at times like this, you're still classified as a criminal." He went to grab the raven haired boy by the arm before another tremor ran through the ground and immediately, an orange haired man appeared amongst them, making the four forms jump to a safer distance over the training ground.

Sasuke scrutinised the orange haired man, his hair was tied back into a pony tail and two magnets pierced through his nose with another two spikier piercings on his cheeks. Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed before the three ANBU members ran at him, throwing all sorts of ninjutsu attacks at the fifth Pain although he simply held his hands in front of him, absorbing every attack.

The ANBU guards leapt back before they began running at him from every angle, throwing punches and kicks in his way although he effectively blocked them all. He grabbed one ANBU member by the leg before swinging him into another ANBU, making them both propel backward into a tree, knocking them unconscious. Sasuke observed, noting every movement he made. The last ANBU leapt back to Sasuke in a defensive stance.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in the village?" The orange haired man asked. Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed, a vision of Naruto and his grin flashed behind his eyes.

The masked ANBU member swiftly ran at the fifth Pain, forming several hand signs before calling "water style, water wall." He tightly clasped his hands together, making wind swirl around the training ground before small droplets of water began to twirl into the air. Before it could take form, the fifth Pain held his hands out, palms facing forward and the ANBU's guard vanished into thin air.

The orange haired man appeared in front of the ANBU guard before hoisting him up by the neck, "I will take your silence as a no," he said before he was swept clean off his feet by the raven haired boy, forcing his grip on the ANBU guard to loosen.

The masked guard looked up to see Sasuke standing over the fifth Pain, readying himself to plunge his sword into the orange haired man but the Pain clasped his hands over the blade. The young Uchiha's onyx orbs widened before a red star appeared in only one of his iris's, making the fifth Pain's eyes widen slightly in interest.

Sasuke leapt backwards, jerking Kusanagi out of the Pain's grip but the orange haired man followed. "Where is the Jinchuuriki?" he said but the raven haired boy only glared at the fifth Pain before swiftly delivering a kick to his stomach. The fifth Pain leapt backward, narrowly dodging Sasuke's attack. He stumbled slightly as he tried to regain his composure before the raven haired boy propelled several kunai's and Shurikens at the orange haired man.

 _"He's strong but slow,"_ Sasuke observed before appearing behind the orange haired man as he was deflecting each weapon. A thousand lightening bolts coursed through Kusanagi as Sasuke pulled his blade back and plunged it into the Pain's back and through his heart, making the orange haired man fall to his knees before falling forward.

Sasuke regarded the fallen Pain for a moment before sheathing Kusanagi and spinning on his heel, toward the village.

"Wait," The ANBU guard appeared in front of Sasuke, blocking his path. "You may have just stopped one of those Pain's but it doesn't change the fact that it's just protocol, you need to be confined for this fight."

"I'm going to where Pain is," Sasuke said nonchalantly, "If you try to stop me, I'll resist."

The ANBU member regarded Sasuke briefly before looking over to the Pain lying on the training grounds. He hesitantly stepped aside, letting the raven haired boy walk past him before Sasuke leapt forward, disappearing further into the village. The ANBU guard removed his mask for a brief moment, revealing his dark almond shaped eyes and brown hair. Yamato stared after the young Uchiha before setting out for the main centre of the village.

 _"Kakashi, forgive me. But I've watched him train for hours on end, day after day. Sasuke is a lot more able than you think,"_ he decided before placing his mask back on, perfectly concealing his identity.

* * *

"Get this to Naruto, quickly" Tsunade barked as a small messenger toad sat on her desk.

"You got it," the toad replied before Tsunade stormed out of her office, leaving to summon Katsuyu.

The young toad clapped his hands together, getting ready to return to Mount Myōboku but a sharp pain stung his back before falling forward lifelessly.

"The Jinchuuriki must not return to the village," Danzo towered over the fallen toad as he sheathed his blade, leaving the Hokages office.

* * *

Sakura's palms began to ache, her chakra control was beginning to waver slightly as she worked on patient after patient as well as barking out orders to the medical unit. _"This is bad,"_ she began to panic _"these Shinobi can't go back out there in their condition."_

Beads of sweat began rolling down her forehead as she furrowed her brows. She scanned over her current patient before detecting a life threatening abrasion over his chest. Sakura's green orbs widened, _"he's already lost so much blood, I don't know if…"_ she hastily shook her head before a wave of determination washed over her. She gently hovered her hands over the wound, her palms began to burn with the sudden surge of chakra she sent to them.

She felt her patients heart beat slow down before delicately pressing harder into the wound, attempting to make the bleeding subside but to no avail. "Please, just hold on," she begged before drawing a sharp breath inwards. _"There's no pulse,"_ she thought, her hands scrambled up to his chest, feeling for a heart beat. After waiting a few seconds her hands fell to her side as she bit the inside of her lip. _"Damn it,"_ she thought, cursing herself.

She remained still for a few moments before drawing up a blanket over the Shinobi. Losing a patient hit her just as hard as it did the first time, it had never gotten easier. Her palms now felt as if they were on fire but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Standing up, she raced over to the next stretcher. Her hands winced as they lit up green but her concentration broke when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Sakura."

The pink haired girl whirled around, immediately finding herself staring into deep onyx orbs. "Sasuke?" she breathed, unable to sense his guards chakra signatures. "What's going on?"

"Where is Naruto?" he asked, wasting no time.

"Naruto?" she blinked, her mind was racing, she didn't have time to think about anything else but her patients. "Lady Tsunade sent a summoning toad to recall him just awhile ago," her palms glowed green again as she worked on the injured Shinobi. "Sasuke," she began "what're you doing?"

The raven haired boy regarded her for a moment, examining her hands that ran over her patient. He noted that her palms were wearing slowly from the amount of concentrated chakra running through them, she had always been good at chakra control although there was a limit. But he couldn't deny that she was good at what she did. With that, he spun on his heel without giving any explanation.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see him speeding away, towards the village centre to where Pain stayed. Her brows furrowed, _"what is he thinking of doing,"_ she wondered briefly before looking back to her patient. _"Naruto,"_ she thought _"where are you?"_ she asked herself now that it was raised to her attention. It shouldn't have taken this long, right?

* * *

Sasuke ran through Konoha, slashing down every summoning animal he came across, searching every part of the village to find Pain or the masked man. _"Madara,"_ he thought.

The young Uchiha inspected his surroundings, noticing all the destroyed buildings, grime and fallen Shinobi around him. He hadn't seen chaos like this since Orochimaru and Sunagakure attacked the village at the Chuunin exams three years ago but even then, it didn't compare to this. A strong chakra signature was speedily making its way up behind him.

The raven haired boy briskly spun on his heel before leaping backwards, gracefully landing a safe distance from a taller orange spiky haired man. Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed, sensing a stronger chakra signature from the man in front of him than the other one he fought just before. "I'm guessing you're the real Pain," Sasuke said as one of his dark orbs deepened into a blood red Sharingan and the other took form of a star.

The orange haired man stared for a moment before speaking, "you have awoken the Mangekyō Sharingan. That's a high feat for the last remaining Uchiha."

Sasuke's orbs narrowed before he ran at Pain, a chittering began to resound from his palm as sparks of lightening flashed around his arm. The orange haired man raised his arm before a shockwave of chakra flew through the air, forcing Sasuke back with strapping force. The raven haired boy was sent flying backwards although he managed to regain his balance before landing on his feet on higher ground.

"You don't have the strength to defeat me. Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Pain interrogated.

Sasuke disregarded his question as he jumped to level ground to face the orange haired man. "Where is Madara Uchiha?"

Pain's orbs narrowed slightly at Sasuke's difficult attitude. "It is because of Madara Uchiha that I haven't eliminated you already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the raven haired boy spat, his fists clenching.

"I haven't come just to ask you about the Jinchuuriki. There is something you need to know about your brother before you go and defend this village," Pain began, earning a scowl from Sasuke.

"Like I've told Madara, there is nothing more I need to know about Itachi, I know exactly who he is" the young Uchiha hissed before he was devoured within a puff of smoke.

Pain squinted slightly as the smoke had cleared to reveal the young Uchiha hauling back a large Fuma Shuriken before sprinting towards the orange haired man and propelling it toward him. Pain nonchalantly held up his hands, palms facing the Shuriken before it was being pushed backwards, towards the raven haired boy.

The fifth Pains ability to absorb chakra came to Sasuke's mind before he confirmed this Pain had the ability to bend gravity. Smirking slightly, the young Uchiha side stepped the Shuriken before tugging on a wire he pulled from his pocket, making it fly past him and back to the orange haired man. Pain propelled it back again, slightly confused as to why he'd try something that didn't work already.

Sasuke continued to fling the Shuriken back to Pain, doing this over and over, until he was close enough. Sparks of light began to manifest in his palm before a chittering ball of lightening began aggressively forming in his hand. Pain narrowed his eyes at the young Uchiha before propelling the Shuriken back once again.

 _"So his plan is to just keep my hands occupied is it?"_ Pain mused before side stepping the Shuriken, allowing it to wedge itself into the spot he was standing in just moments ago, he swiftly grabbed at the wire and pulled it towards him, forcing Sasuke to let go. The orange haired man ran forward, closing the distance between them.

Pain's knuckles went flying toward Sasuke's jaw but the raven haired boy ducked and swiftly pushed his Chidori into Pain's stomach but the orange haired man grabbed his wrist before it could hit. Sasuke snatched his fist back but Pain thrusted his knee into the young Uchiha's chin, taking advantage of his proximity.

Sasuke stumbled backwards but it didn't slow him down, he sped forward, throwing punches at Pain but the orange haired man held his forearms up in a defensive stance. "Whether you want to hear it or not, Itachi is not the man you thought he was" Pain said, his tone serious.

"Shut up!" Sasuke howled before swiping his leg into Pains, knocking his feet out from underneath him. The orange haired man lost his balance but he quickly regained his footing and leapt backwards. "Why do you and Madara keep saying this?!"

"Because it's the truth, Itachi knew true Pain."

"If that were true then why would he murder our entire clan!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Because the third Hokage and elders of your village ordered him to."

Sasuke's orbs widened. His breathing stilled and before he knew it, he felt his hands tremble. All of a sudden, his head felt light and nothing around him seemed to exist. He had never heard anything more… _ridiculous_.

"You're… lying. You're a liar!" Sasuke hissed at the orange haired man.

"Think what you'd like. But it's because of you, he did it. If it were not him then it would've been someone else and you would not have been spared."

"No, that's a lie. He tortured me for years, he tried to take my eyes!" Sasuke spat.

Pain continued, ignoring the raven haired boy. "There was a long standing power struggle between the village elders and the Uchiha clan. Your clan wanted to regain power for the Uchiha, they planned to overthrow the village in a search for that power. There was a spy embedded in the heart of the Uchiha, a spy that would report to the Hokage and the elders. That spy was your brother, Itachi."

Sasuke's heart beat was racing so fast, he was sure it could burst through his chest at any moment. _"Itachi… a spy!? No, thats…"_

"Itachi Uchiha knew true Pain," the orange haired man continued "he had to make the choice to pick between his clan, his family or Konoha. I'm sure you couldn't imagine how crushing that weight could be. But as you know, he chose the village."

"But… why?! Why would Itachi betray the Uchiha?!" Sasuke spat.

"Because what he saw during the Third Great Ninja War made him put peace and stability of the village first. Itachi was a man of good nature and therefore, the elders took advantage of that. They gave him the assignment to eradicate the entire Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's dark orbs widened but allowed Pain to continue.

"Itachi agonised over it. He was in terrible distress, it would've been heavy on his mind. But he knew that if the Uchiha's plan to rise to power were to go through, the village would crumble and other villages would take their chance to attack. The selfishness of the Uchiha clan would have led to the deaths of many innocent lives and so Itachi had made his decision. He decided to carry out his mission as a loyal Konoha Shinobi. He even agreed to join the Akatsuki to retrieve intel and report back to the village."

Sasuke instantly felt sick. His stomach contorted into stitches and his knees felt weak. "Then why… me? Why didn't Itachi kill me?"

"He knew he would become known as a rogue ninja that murdered his entire clan, to bear all the burden and disgrace. It was simply part of his mission. He killed his clansmen, his superiors, his mother, father and his lover, everyone who has ever been dear to him. But he couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother."

Sasuke's chest tightened at Pain's words. He could barely grasp reality at this point and his breathing became laboured but the orange haired man continued.

"Afterwards, he implored the third Hokage to protect you and threatened the village elders that if they hurt you, he would leak the truth about the Uchiha massacre. He believed you would one day find him and seek revenge, making you a hero in the village."

With those last few words, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He curled over himself, clutching at his chest, it hurt too much. "That's a lie…" He whispered "It's a lie, it can't be the truth. He tortured me my whole life, he tried to kill me over and over!"

"If Itachi truely wanted to kill you, you would have been dead. In the end, he was already dying from illness. He didn't anticipate you leaving the village and seeking out Orochimaru but he had planned your final battle out so he could free you of the curse mark, using your eyes as a distraction. Without you even knowing, he came back to Konoha to remind the village elders he was still alive and if they were to harm you, he wouldn't stand by."

"It's a lie…" Sasuke whispered, "it's a lie… it's a lie!" he shouted before slamming his fist into the ground.

"It's the truth. Itachi cared about y—"

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted, shutting his eyes tightly. "It's a… it's all a big… lie."

"Why do you think the Amaterasu activated once you saw Madara's Sharingan?" Pain questioned "Itachi was protecting you till the end. He wanted to protect you from the truth."

Sasuke's dark orbs flashed open as he sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"Why're you still alive? Why do you think he could kill his entire clan and everyone dear to him but not you? He cared for you more than anyone. If it had not been for his defeat at your hands, why would the village accept you back so easily? They see you as someone who defeated a true villain, eagerly welcoming you back with open arms. You meant more to Itachi than the village itself."

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he tried to slow his breathing down but he couldn't stop himself from shaking. His mind acted on its own as he recalled memories from his childhood with Itachi. His brother was always kind, always loving and caring. A loud cry escaped from his throat before he defeatedly curled his fingers into a tight fist.

"Join the Akatsuki, Sasuke."

The raven haired boy snapped his head up at Pain, his dark orbs widened slightly.

"Although Itachi had betrayed the Akatsuki, I can respect the Pain he must've carried with him throughout the years, he knew the sorrow that war and conflict could bring and he became a victim in this world. My goal is to create a better world, one where there is no pain. If you come with us you can help us to overcome war in the Shinobi world and create peace. If you decide to join us, Madara Uchiha can tell you more about Itachi and the true man he was."

Sasuke shook his head slightly, he felt himself slowly descending back into a dark place he hasn't been since he pursed Itachi many years ago. _"Is it possible that… But why would…"_ His dark orbs hardened before he stood up, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. "This village… is the reason I've lost everything and now, Itachi." Pain watched the raven haired boy's featured slowly contort into a scowl.

"Everything… everything that happened in the past five months was for no reason. None of that matters if what you're saying is true," Sasuke began "now when I think back to that night Itachi annihilated our clan, I could see the pain on his face. I thought I imagined it but…"

 _"Orochimaru, the curse mark, everything just adds up,"_ Sasuke thought, he tried to think of reasons as to why it isn't true but it just didn't make sense now that he knew the truth.

The raven haired boy's heart sped up but he willed his trembling to stop before his features hardened. "Are you going to destroy the village?" Sasuke questioned Pain.

"I will not stop until I obtain the Jinchuuriki and if you decide to stay and defend the village, I will also destroy you," the orange haired man said.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as his dark orbs widened slightly. _"Naruto…"_ he thought before biting the inside of his lips. _"The past five months, everything that happened… it can't go on. For awhile, I thought things could be different. But I'm an avenger, my home is in the darkness. This village made my brother suffer and my clan is now completely gone. I… I will destroy this village. I will avenge my clan."_

The raven haired boy's gaze hardened as he looked into Pain's rinnegan. "Alright. Take me to Madara."

"I will tell you where to find Madara. But first, I need to find the Jinchuuriki. Those who have never experienced pain will never understand true peace. Get to higher ground." With that, Pain began to push himself off of the ground until he rose high into the sky. _"Itachi and countless others suffered at the hands of war. And I will never forget the pain that Yahiko suffered."_ He held his arms open, _"and now, this world shall know Pain."_ With that, a bright light erupted from the sky as a gravitational force was ripping Konoha apart, pushing every single thing out of its way, leaving only ruble and dust in its wake.

* * *

Naruto lied on an overgrown lily pad as he stared at the strange colours of Mount Myōboku's sky. He lifted his hand out, stretching his fingers as the rays of light shone through them. _"I wonder how everyone back home is,"_ he thought. _"I wonder how Sasuke's doing…"_ he shook his head _"what am I thinking? It's not like he needs me or anything, he can take care of himself but…"_ His blue orbs softened slightly, it was three weeks later yet a certain raven haired boy continued plagued his thoughts everyday until a more sombre topic crossed his mind.

 _"What's taking Pain so long?"_ His brows furrowed, all of a sudden feeling impatient. Sage training was difficult but he knew he was already starting to get the hang of it. _"If only I could just maintain sage mode for a bit longer…"_

He loosely clenched his fist, trapping the light within his palm before noticing a falling leaf landing next to him. He turned his head to see a decayed leaf next to him. _"It's too early for the leaves to be falling, isn't it?"_ he wondered, feeling a little unsettled.

"What're you doing daydreaming up there?" He heard Fukasaku say from below the Lily pad. Naruto jerked up, looking down at the toad but before he could retort, a voice from below interrupted.

"Lord Fukasaku, bad news!" Naruto turned his attention to see a pink toad next to Fukasaku. "Kosuke's name disappeared from the register."

"This doesn't bode well. Has something happened to the village?" Fukasaku questioned.

"What!?" Naruto leapt from the Lily pad, listening intently.

"Naruto boy, I have a bad feeling."

"Is it the Akatsuki?"

"Lucky for us, Ma should be near Konoha and should be strong enough to summon the both of us. So go get ready," the toad instructed.

Naruto's brows furrowed in determination. "Yes sir."


	9. Tales of a Gutsy Ninja

_Chapter Eight_

 _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_

* * *

Sasuke struggled to outrun the white light that enveloped Konoha. _"What is Pain doing?"_

The raven haired boy willed his legs to move faster as he leapt towards higher ground, just on the outskirts of the village before his vision became immersed in white. He held his arms over his eyes, shielding himself from the intensity of the light before it dimmed. Lifting his arms down, he opened his eyes where black spots began to swim through in his vision. _"What just happened?"_

His gaze fell to his feet before he realised he was standing on the edge of what looked like a freshly moulded canyon. The entire village, unearthed. Sasuke's breathing stilled before his dark orbs widened, his arms completely dropped to his sides. _"The village is gone…"_

At this point, Sasuke felt numb. From hearing the truth about Itachi to seeing the village destroyed in front of his very eyes made him feel no better or no worse. He bit the inside of his lip, how could have things ended up like this? His brows furrowed before he heard one last explosion resound from the far end of the canyon and smoke drifted into the air.

He squinted slightly, before drawing a sharp breath inwards. His dark orbs widened, _"Naruto."_

* * *

The young blonde stood atop of Gamakichi's head with his arms folded across his chest before searching his barren surroundings. "Wait," he said "I don't get it. Where are we?" The air collected dirt, making it hard for him to see properly.

"Where's the enemy we're supposed to face?" Gamabunta asked impatiently before Shima appeared next to Naruto.

"What's wrong, Ma?" Fukasaku asked "why didn't you summon us to the village like we asked?"

Shima's gaze hardened, "I'm afraid this is the village."

Naruto's blue orbs widened before clenching his fists at his side, he frantically looked everywhere he could to find some sort of truth in what the older toad was saying. His gaze settled on a large stone monument before the grime began clearing to reveal the Hokages stone faces. His brows furrowed as his lips twitched downwards.

"Huh!? There's no way!" Gamabunta exclaimed exasperated.

"It's obvious to me who did all this," Shima began "I sensed the same energies when we rode atop Jiraya boy's shoulders.

Naruto's lips parted slightly, he couldn't place the feeling that began surfacing but he couldn't help but feel an intense burn of hatred all of a sudden. _"Pain…"_ His brows furrowed before six Pain's appeared before the young blonde and almost instantly, Tsunade did as well.

"I am the fifth Hokage," the older woman exclaimed "how dare you trample upon the dreams of my predecessors. I won't forgive you! I'll settle this now as Hokage."

"It appears you understand a little about pain. However, I have no need of you right now," Pain began. "The one I seek…"

The 2nd Pain raced towards the older woman before Naruto delivered a cracking punch from above him, slamming the Pain into the ground. The young blonde defiantly locked eye contact with Pain before ending, "is me."

* * *

Sasuke watched wide eyed from the top of the canyon as Naruto fought off all Pains at one time. _"When did he… become this strong?"_ he wondered, his nails dug into his palms. Frustration bit at his stomach and he couldn't shake it. Why was every fibre of his being edging on going down there and standing by Naruto. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? For the first time in years, he was truly torn in between two things.

 _"You meant more to Itachi than the village itself."_

Sasuke recalled Pain's words and his heart was in a vice that continued to squeeze tighter than he could bear, he was almost convinced it was going to explode. The past five months he lived contentedly in the village that made Itachi suffer and ordered for the eradication of his clan. The raven haired boy couldn't help but chastise himself, his heart softened and Naruto's persistence had finally reached him. He _wanted_ to stay, for him.

Naruto had made him feel things he thought was impossible. He felt things that had nothing to do with his hatred and his anger. But to Sasuke, it wasn't enough to ignore seeking out the truth and staying. His loyalties would always lie with his clan and the village had destroyed everything about that in every aspect. His trust was broken.

Sasuke continued to watch the blonde fighting Pain, he had already taken down three. The raven haired boys brows furrowed before his gaze hardened. _"Naruto,"_ he seethed _"if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be tied to this village… it's because of you, I still have these attachments."_ His fists clenched so hard, they began to shake slightly. _"You love the village that destroyed my clan and tortured my brother. I can never see you as my comrade."_

The raven haired boy tightly shut his eyes as his mind slowly became consumed by the young blonde.

* * *

 _"Was I that easily replaceable to you, Naruto?"_

His lips tingled at the memory of their kiss.

 _"Sasuke, there is nothing replaceable about you. I—"_

* * *

 _"Don't change, Naruto. I like you the way you are."_

 _"You… like me as I am?"_

* * *

Sasuke's chest tightened in anguish before hearing Naruto cry out, making his gaze snap back to him. Pain drove a magnetic pole into the young blondes hands, pinning him down on the ground, impairing his movement. Sasuke watched as the two forms exchanged words as another pole slipped out from the orange haired mans sleeve before he plunged it into Naruto's right leg, earning another cry from him.

Sasuke winced slightly at his pained yelp _"Naruto,"_ he thought _"it's because of you… I'm finding it harder to leave. I should of never let you get so close."_

* * *

"Augh!" Naruto exclaimed as Pain shoved the last pole through the side of his back, completely rendering the blonde defenceless.

 _"Pain's chakra is getting inside of me,"_ Naruto thought, the ache coursing through his body made it hard for him to think.

"I've avoided hitting any vital spots, but you will no longer be able to move on your own," Pain said before glancing at the raven haired boy who stood at the top of the canyon.

Naruto followed his gaze before his blue orbs widened, _"Sasuke…"_ he thought _"what's he—?"_ For a moment the blonde thought he caught the raven haired boys gaze and something about Sasuke's familiar icy orbs made Naruto's blood run cold.

"Because of the existence of love, sacrifice is born as well as hate" Pain began "I know you can understand parts of this but Sasuke knows this better than anyone and that is why he is going to help me to bring peace to this world."

Naruto's blue orbs widened incredulously as his brows furrowed. "What're you talking about!?" he spat furiously "Sasuke would never help you!"

"If you knew how this village betrayed him then maybe you could have a small understanding of his pain."

A feeling deep inside of Naruto devoured him. The ache that ran down his body from Pain's magnets no longer consumed him but instead his entire body became numb with trepidation, "w…what did you say to him!? What're you talking about!?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. The love you have for this village and lack of understanding you have will blind you. The pain Sasuke is enduring is because of the way this world is. I know he will seek the very same thing just as you and I do. We both want to achieve the peace that Jiraya sensei envisioned. We are both motivated by our desire for peace and justice. And I have delivered that justice against this village that Sasuke would have eventually seeked," Pain paused for a moment as Naruto's blue orbs became turbulent with determination.

"Then what is the truth!? What did you tell him!? What is the justice in this?! I won't understand unless I know," the blonde exclaimed.

"Just as I have told him, I will tell you the same thing. Itachi eradicated the Uchiha clan because this village had assigned it to him as a mission. But to Itachi, no mission was worth the death of his little brother. If he had not carried out this mission, the Uchiha would've attempted to rise to power and it would've resulted in the deaths of many innocent people. Itachi sacrificed his life to preserve this false sense of peace."

Naruto's breathing got caught in his throat, his blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. "No way," he uttered "there is no way someone could do that to their clan unless they wanted to!" he barked.

"This is why you won't understand the pain Sasuke is feeling or why I strive to change this world," Pain began. "Everyone feels the same pain of losing something dear. You and I have both experienced that pain. You strive for your justice and I strive for mine. We're both ordinary men that have both been driven to seek vengeance in the name of justice. And if one comes to call vengeance justice, then such justice will only feed further vengeance and trigger a vicious cycle of hatred. Sasuke is now trapped in this cycle because of what this village has done to his clan and Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto's jaw tightened as his mind began spinning with Pain's words. Silence ensued before Pain spoke, "So Naruto, how would you confront this hatred in order to create peace? I want to know what your answer is."

The young blonde shut his eyes tightly, trying to clear his mind. Was this real? Was Sasuke suffering because of this truth? Could the village really have done such a cruel thing to the Uchiha? Pain was a man who was true to his word and Naruto didn't know what to think at this point but he all of a sudden felt helpless. His blue orbs opened slightly, keeping his gaze on the ground. "I don't know," he voiced just above a whisper. "I don't have an answer."

"That is why I formed the Akatsuki. I can put an end to it. But I need the nine tails, I must have this power to achieve this goal. I'll use the power of all nine tailed beasts to create a tailed beast weapon, stronger than the one that flattened this village, strong enough to wipe out an entire nation instantly. I will show everyone the pain that war will inspire and I shall lead the world down to stability and peace, this is the only way peace will be achieved."

The blonde snapped his head up as he made eye contact with the orange haired man who caught the glimmer of defiance in his blue orbs. "But if you do achieve peace like that, the whole thing will be nothing but a big lie!"

"Human beings are not the most intelligent of creatures. This is the only way peace can be achieved. Sasuke Uchiha knows the complete pain of this truth which is why I know he will join me in our fight for peace."

 _"Sasuke,"_ he thought as his gaze trailed up to the raven haired boys form, looking down on him. _"Do you believe what Pain said? Is it true… you're leaving again?"_ Naruto's fingers dug into the earth in frustration, _"peace,"_ he thought _"Sasuke's suffering… Itachi's sacrifice… three Great Ninja Wars… How can one person ease the pain of thousands of people?"_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto called after their last sparring session on the training grounds. "I don't have the time right now but when I get back, you better be here. Because I want to fight you again and I'll win. And when I win, I want an explanation."_

 _Naruto watched as the raven haired boy paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder, regarding the blonde for a moment. Naruto could see the smile playing on his porcelain lips, making the young blonde's blue orbs widen as he watched Sasuke walk back to the Hokages headquarters after training with him._

 _Naruto held a hand to his chest, digging his fingers into the fabric of his jumper. Sasuke's smile engraved itself into his mind. "I like Sasuke too," he admitted that same evening. "As my rival, my friend or… something more. It doesn't matter. As long as he's by my side, it doesn't matter. The way things are right now are just fine."_

 _(End flashback)_

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke spun on his heel and began walking in the other direction. His blue orbs began to slowly widened when he realised Pain wasn't lying. Reality hit him and his entire body was bound down, the only thing he could do was watch. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered before he shouted, "Sasuke!" His voice echoed throughout the canyon but it seemed it hadn't even reached Sasuke's ears.

"Sasuke!" He called again at the top of his lungs. He fought to move his hands but Pain's chakra made it hard for him to struggle. His forehead touched the ground before he shut his eyes tightly. _"Sasuke…"_ His brows furrowed before he took a deep breath inwards, raising his head just before the raven haired boy disappeared. "Sasuke! Where are you going!? Are you really going to walk away!? What about team seven? Kakashi sensei and Sakura?! What about _me_? You were meant to be here when I got back, remember?!"

His voice continued to echo several times but Naruto felt like he couldn't shout loud enough, his throat felt raw. The raven haired boy disappeared from his sight and all of a sudden the Sasuke from three years ago flashed behind his eyes, the one who threw everything away for the sake of vengeance. Naruto's head fell to the ground as he bit the inside of his lip before recalling Pain's words.

 _"If one comes to call vengeance justice, then such justice will only feed further vengeance and trigger a vicious cycle of hatred."_

Naruto cursed under his breath before his thoughts flooded his mind, _"I just got him back. After everything, how could he leave so easily again. How could he just let the village be destroyed by Pain after hearing something that's so unbelievable. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save the village. And I have no answer to the solution of war and peace. This wasn't the peace the Pervy Sage was talking about. There's no way this is right… This wasn't how this was supposed to happen."_

"You have seen the way such vengeance can easily be called justice," Pain began. "The fate of the Uchiha is a prime example. If you couldn't stop one person then how do you expect to solve the worlds problems? I will change this, I will bring peace to the world. Understand that your sacrifice will benefit the world in time. Now, it's time for us to be going."

 _"This wasn't the way the pervy Sage wanted to achieve peace… The village is gone, I didn't make it in time. I can't move my body… And Sasuke… I…"_ Something inside Naruto snapped. An intense flame of anger engulfed him before his very skin began to burn with his rage. His head snapped up to Pain whose purple orbs widened. The blonde's brows furrowed before a flash of red ran through them, followed by a gust of wind, strong enough to unearth the dirt in the ground.

A red glow enveloped Naruto, making Pain marvel at the amount of power the chakra held. His orbs widened further, _"the Nine Tails."_

* * *

Grime settled into the air, blocking Sakura's view as she ran around the rim of the canyon, avoiding the destruction Pain's attack left and the ache that was shooting throughout her body. All of a sudden, a strong wind pushed her back but she quickly gained her footing. She whirled her head towards Naruto and Pain before she saw a red light being emitted around her friends form. "Naruto!?" She gasped, her green orbs widening. "No, that's…" She willed away the feeling of trepidation before forcing her legs to move faster.

 _"This is bad,"_ She thought, recalling the raven haired boy turning on his heel after Naruto called out for him. _"We need Sasuke, where is he going? Naruto and the village needs us more than ever, where could he be going?! Is he…_ " She didn't want to finish off her thought but an unpleasant feeling resided in the pits of her stomach that she couldn't shake.

The mired atmosphere stung her eyes as she tried to navigate her way through what was left of the village, she could hardly recognise anything. " _Pain,"_ she thought _"he destroyed everything. Nothings left."_ She silently thanked Katsuyu for protecting the villagers before coming to an abrupt stop next to the village borderline after seeing the young Uchiha heading right for it. "Sasuke!?" she cried. "Sasuke what're y—" Her green orbs widened slightly as he stopped and casted her a sidelong glance. His dark orbs were hardened and cold, sending shivers down her spine.

"Pain just destroyed the village," her voice shook, "and you're… you're leaving?! Everyone is fighting for their lives, _Naruto_ is down there fighting for everyone and you're leaving!? Can you see what he's doing to himself for everyone!?" She repeated as tears began to form in the corner of her green orbs. "Sasuke, please, whatever you're thinking, don't—"

"Sakura," his voice was sharp, immediately cutting her off. "You understand nothing. You never have and you never will." He turned to face her as she simply watched him with a desperate glimmer in her green orbs. "So, whatever attempt you're going to make to try stop me, don't bother." He turned to leave just before he felt her arms tightly wrap around his torso.

"Sasuke, don't go. Don't do this again! Whatever reason you have, it can be worked through with Lady Tsunade. The village has fallen apart, we all only have each other left. And Naruto is fighting with Pain right now! He's turning himself into something that could destroy him just to save everyone. How could you just leave him!? Don't you care about the people you're leaving behind? I—"

"Sakura," His voice dripped with venom before he glared over his shoulder at her. A few seconds of silence lingered between the two before the pink haired girl realised he was no longer in her grasp but standing behind her. "What happens to this village is of no concern to me now that it doesn't exist… and don't speak about Naruto like you know how I feel."

Sakura's lips parted slightly, a familiar sting of defeat pricked her heart before she could no longer stop her tears from trailing down her cheeks. "You're still so annoying," he spoke, making her green globes widen further. Her body couldn't move, she simply stared into the border of Konoha before feeling Sasuke strike her from behind, making her fall unconscious.

* * *

 _"It hurts. I hate this,"_ Naruto's skin felt like it was on fire, as if every fibre of his being had been torn apart. His blue orbs opened, feeling himself being caressed by the warm water around him. Slowly pulling himself up, he thought, _"I don't know. What should I do?"_ His head hung forward in defeat, _"I don't know anything anymore."_ He lifted his hands up before grabbing the sides of his head, his chest hurt too much for him to bear.

He buried his head into his hands, _"someone, please help me. Give me an answer,"_ he shut his eyes tightly, as if he were trying to escape from his very self before hearing a deep growl resound from in front of him.

"Destroy everything," it spoke.

His blue orbs flung open, listening intently.

"Erase anything that causes you pain. Give me your soul, your spirit, your vital essence. Give it to me and in exchange, I will rescue you from your pain."

Naruto clutched at his stomach, it felt hollow, as if he were carved from the inside out. The seal appeared around his belly, _"I couldn't save the village,"_ he thought before black ink began pouring out from the seal itself.

 _"I can't save anyone,"_ he lifted himself up as he began walking towards the Kyuubi's cage.

"Come closer and rip this cursed seal off," hissed the fox, Naruto absently regarded his words.

The water around him began to twirl into the air, carrying the blonde with it, high enough to reach out and peel off the seal that suppressed the fox. A vision of the raven haired boy flashed behind his blue orbs that were now clouded and absent of its full colour. _"I couldn't even save Sasuke, again. I couldn't save the one person that I've ever felt this strongly about from his pain…"_ His heart was now pounding violently against his ribs before he turned his gaze up to the seal in front of him.

He lifted his hand up as he began to peel away at it before a warm hand wrapped around his wrist, forcibly pushing him back into the water. His back ached as it collided with the ground but he looked up to see an outstretched hand, reaching for his. His blue orbs widened as he recognised who the hand belonged to, "Lord fourth Hokage," he uttered before being helped up by the older man.

* * *

Sasuke's knees felt weak but he continued to walk as far as his legs would take him. He heard a ferocious roar from the village, making him pause. He took a moment to listen to the animalistic growls that resounded from Konoha but chose to ignore them before taking another step forward. _"I need to know the truth,"_ he persuaded himself before Naruto's voice resounded in his mind.

 _"Sasuke!"_

His chest tightened as he remembered looking over the two forms before his name escaped from Naruto's lips. Naruto reached out to him him again and again, making Sasuke wince as he clenched his fists, his nails dug into the palms of his hands. _"Naruto."_

 _"Sasuke! Where are you going!? Are you really going to walk away!? What about team seven? Kakashi sensei and Sakura?! What about me?"_

It was at this point, he couldn't take it. It was time to leave. Naruto could never understand why he had to do this and he didn't see the point in explaining. His legs felt heavy as he continued to make his way to the village border, the last of the blondes echoes were carried off with the wind.

 _"I don't care about Pain's goal. I never said I'd join the Akatsuki, I just want to know the truth,"_ Sasuke thought furiously. " _Kakashi, Sakura… Naruto. You will never understand how important the truth is to me. If the village did what Pain said then they eradicated the Uchiha clan, they sacrificed my brother and I lost everything,"_ his head began to feel light as his resolve hardened. _"You will never understand why I can't just sit back and ignore the truth, living happily in a village that destroyed everything I loved. I don't share the same ideals as my older brother."_

The raven haired boy's muscles began to tremble, though he pushed himself to keep going. An intense burst of emotions overwhelmed the young Uchiha. Betrayal, hurt, pain, anger but most of all, _hatred_. Any thoughts of the young blonde was pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on only one thing, _"Madara."_

The young Uchiha was almost unaware his body was falling forward before he felt something firm catch him. His vision became vaguely blurry before he looked up to see an orange mask attached to an Akatsuki cloak. This was the last thing he saw before being greeted with darkness.

* * *

Naruto continued to dry the tears that refused to stop falling after the fourth Hokage revealed the truth. It was still hard for the young blonde to wrap his head around it. The man standing in front of him, the man who protected the entire village from the Kyuubi sixteen years ago, was his father.

A thousand different emotions welled up within him yet the only logical thing that he could think of doing was punching his dad right in the stomach but he had to admit, it made him feel better. Even though this wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the day he met his father, a smile played on his lips and in an odd way, it was almost better than what he expected.

The two forms had a lengthy conversation, easing the young blondes train of thought but there was still one question he's had for too long, that troubled him to no end. "Why would you seal the Kyuubi inside of your own son!?" Naruto questioned through his few last tears.

"I sealed half of the nine tails chakra in you because I believe you can master this power. I did it because you're my son."

Naruto's blue orbs widened as he marvelled at the fourth Hokage before he continued, "there is a reason I went through the trouble to do this. Sixteen years before now, when the Kyuubi attacked the village I learned something. Back then a master mind orchestrated the Nine Tails attack. I believe he'll attack our village again." The older man's blue orbs hardened, before he proceeded to say, "I believe he is the man who planned on telling Sasuke what really happened behind the Uchiha clan massacre."

The young blonde's blue orbs widened as he drew a sharp breath inward. "You mean… he planned for Sasuke to leave?! Why would he want Sasuke? And… the village," Naruto began, averting his gaze to his feet, "it's already destroyed."

"Yeah," Minato responded quietly, "I saw from inside your mind. I know about Jiraya sensei too. But I don't know what he'd want with Sasuke… he is the last Uchiha isn't he? The Sharingan has always been a sought after Kekkei Genkai, even when I was still Hokage."

"Pervy sage…" The two forms shared a moment of heavy silence before Naruto blurted, "was it Pain who attacked the village before? Using the Nine tails!? And how does the Sharingan come into this?"

"No, it wasn't Pain that time. The man who did was an Akatsuki… the one who wears that mask." A gasp escaped from Naruto's throat as his blue orbs widened, he recalled Sasuke's anger the day they met Tobi on their mission to retrieve Itachi. He tightly clenched his fists, _"Sasuke… were you suffering since that day? This whole time?"_

"There was a time from way back where it was said the Sharingan could go as far as controlling the tailed beasts," Minato continued "I believe that if this masked man could manipulate Sasuke just how he wants, then he could control the tailed beasts again for something big. I believe he's used Pain to obtain the Kyuubi and he manipulated Sasuke to make him willingly walk straight into his plan," the fourth Hokage continued before the young blonde cut him off.

"No way! Someone like Pain… Someone as strong as he is, is being used!? What's with this masked Shinobi!? Why is our village always a target? Does that mean what he said about Itachi wasn't true!?" He shouted, leaving himself breathless.

Minato fell silent for a moment before speaking, "As long as this Shinobi system exists in this world, there will always be hatred, making people like Pain lash out in order to create something better. Naruto…" His voiced hardened "where there is love there will be hate," he began "I don't know if what Pain said about Itachi and the Uchiha clan was true or not but I wouldn't take an accusation like that lightly. It appears Sasuke is now suffering because he believes he lost what he loved to this village. His hatred and thirst for vengeance consumes him and that's why he went straight to the enemy."

"I don't know what he's planning exactly," The Fourth Hokage continued after a moment of silence, "But I believe you can stop it and end this Shinobi system. You can still save the village and Sasuke. Jiraya sensei bequeathed the quest to you to find the solution to end this hatred in the world."

The young blonde drew a sharp breath mulling over his fathers words, "but how can I bring peace when I can't find a way to forgive Pain!?" Naruto's voice began to shake. "Theres just no way, I can't. If you and pervy sage don't have a clue about the answer then how am I supposed to figure it out!? I mean look at me, I'm not a great ninja, I'm not smart, I'm just me! And Sasuke… I couldn't even bring him back and keep him, my own best friend! How's a guy like me supposed to—"

Naruto felt a warm palm envelop his head, making the young blonde snap his gaze up to the fourth Hokage smiling at him. "I know you can do it," Minato began "because you're my son. I believe in you."

Naruto's blue orbs widened before he had to fight back tears again as his fathers words echoed in his mind. "Fourth…"

"I'm afraid my chakra has almost ran out. But Naruto," the Fourth Hokage spoke, "The hatred Sasuke is facing is great but the love you have for him is greater. I understand he means a lot to you."

Naruto's lips parted slightly as Minato continued, "Sasuke loves his clan but I think there's one other person he loves just as much. You threaten him, Naruto. Not just by strength but by the love he holds for you, you are his weakness."

"The love he has for me?" Naruto echoed, eyes wide with shock.

"You can save him. You can't give up so easily on someone you love." Minato watched as his son's blue orbs snapped back to their bright colour as they swirled with newly born determination. _"You may not realise your true feelings now but you will. No matter who you love, I'll still be proud of you. I'm sorry we couldn't have more time,"_ Minato thought before he felt his chakra growing weak as it began to dissipate, he gave Naruto one final grin.

Naruto watched as the fourth Hokage began disappearing before his very eyes and he could feel himself returning back to his reality. A flash of melancholy ran through the young blonde's features before he forcibly composed himself to return the older mans grin. _"Thank you… Dad."_

* * *

 _Sasuke was once again living out his final moments with Itachi as dark clouds gathered above the two forms. His brother had only just fallen to the ground, lifeless. Everything went as it did the first time although this time was different. All of a sudden, Sasuke felt his chest tighten as everything around him fell away and he was left in complete darkness by himself once again._

 _"It wasn't me who really killed Itachi" Sasuke thought, falling to his knees "it was the village. The village elders are the ones who really killed Itachi. They are the ones who chose to seal his fate."_

 _"Sasuke!" He heard a voice calling him in the distance as soft footfalls began to get louder with each step._

 _"Sasuke!" His dark orbs snapped up to search the darkness around him._

 _"Naruto?" He thought, rising to stand on his two feet "why… after leaving the village, again… Don't you understand my place isn't with you?" His voice got louder until it echoed throughout the vast darkness, "why do you keep chasing me!?"_

 _"Because Sasuke," the blonde spoke as he came into the raven haired boy's view, "isn't it obvious?"_

* * *

Sasuke bolted upright gasping, hair plastered to his neck by a cold sweat. He frantically searched his surroundings before his breathing slowed back to normal. He found himself in a small bed inside of a dark room, lit only by candlelight.

"So, you're awake already?" A deep voice resounded from the corner of the room.

Sasuke turned to see the masked man, gleaming at him. His brows furrowed, "how did I get here?" he hissed, pushing his strange dream to the back of his mind.

"Whatever you were doing while you were in Konoha was quite taxing on your chakra. It seems you were running on pure adrenaline alone."

Sasuke sat in silence, recalling his training with Kakashi. He didn't expect to train so hard in addition to fighting against the other Pain's and their summoning animals. But he didn't think it'd deplete his chakra that quickly.

"And I assume Pain told you the truth about Itachi," Madara began, earning Sasuke's complete attention. "That also would've been quite draining for you."

"Shut up," Sasuke barked "just tell me everything you know. What is the truth? What part did you have in it all?!"

"Well, for you to understand Itachi's story then I must also tell you mine. I can't imagine Pain going in depth with the truth given the circumstance he was in with Konoha… it seems he had failed his mission as well. The jinchuuriki is still alive," the masked man said intentionally, curious to see how Sasuke would react.

The raven haired boys dark orbs widened as an unwelcome feeling of relief surfaced within him. _"Naruto's alive…"_ he knew that the young blonde would sooner or later only attempt to drag him back to the village but he just couldn't help feeling a fraction of solace in that moment. Forcibly pushing his feelings aside, he growled, "just tell me the truth."

The masked man's red orb curved upward, almost in amusement after watching the raven haired boy struggle against his feelings. _"How interesting,"_ he thought before giving Sasuke his full attention. "Very well then…"

Sasuke listened intently as Madara began to share his story with the young Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest after defeating Pain, going wherever the magnetic signal he stole from the orange haired man's body took him before he came to a large opening inside of a tree. Slowly entering, he was greeted by a purple haired woman in an Akatsuki robe and an older frail looking man with red hair, his arms encased in some sort of machine.

The older woman took a step forward before the red haired man spoke, "Konan, it's alright." She returned to her spot beside Nagato as Naruto ventured further into the cave.

"Are you him?" Naruto spoke, furrowing his brows. "Are you the real Pain?"

"So the peace maker comes stumbling in at last," the older man spoke, his tone was laced with bitterness. "Tell me, do you hate me now?"

Naruto's blue orbs spun with anger as a familiar ache began to resurface in his chest. Jiraya flashed through his minds eye and Sasuke followed straight after. His defiant gaze now became a scowl.

"I am the object of your vendetta," Nagato continued, "do you wish to exact revenge on me?"

The young blonde gritted his teeth together, anger began to unfurl in his chest before his body moved on it's own. A loud groan escaped from his throat before he raised his fist back and began sprinting towards Nagato.

 _"Jiraya sensei bequeathed the quest to you to find the solution to end this hatred in the world."_

Before Naruto allowed his fist to connect to anything, his fathers words resounded through his mind.

 _"It appears Sasuke is now suffering because he believes he lost what he loved to this village. His hatred and thirst for vengeance consumes him and that's why he went straight to the enemy."_

 _"I believe you can stop it and end this Shinobi system."_

The young blonde froze in his tracks, only a metre from the red haired form. Nagato watched curiously as his fists began to tremble. "Pervy sage said that he truly believed the day would come when everyone would understand one another, to tell you the truth I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying." Naruto allowed his arm to fall to his side as his gaze dropped to the ground. "He passed on his quest to me. Thinking back now, I finally understand what he was trying to say."

Nagato regarded the young blonde for a moment before speaking, "that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Human love is not so worthless that you can sweep it under the rug."

Sasuke flashed through the young blonde's minds eye before agreeing with the older man, "yeah. You're right about that."

"I thought you said that you would take me down and bring peace to this Shinobi world but those are just more empty words, all you really want is to exact your own personal revenge. If that's your idea of justice then so be it. If that's all it is then can you really still believe in Jiraya sensei's believes and outdated thoughts?!"

Naruto's blue orbs snapped up to Nagato with the same defiant gleam, "I wanted to see what I'd do if I stood in front of you. I wanted to know how I'd react when I didn't even really know how myself," he spoke, his voice small.

"And?" Nagato responded expectantly.

"And I really can't forgive you!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing throughout the hollowed tree. "I want to kill you, so badly I can't stop shaking!" His fingers curled inward, forming a tight fist, he could feel his nails scoring deep crescent moon marks across his palms but he almost didn't feel it. "But when I found out you were pervy sages student too just before I got here, there was something I was wanting to ask you."

"What?" Nagato questioned, slightly curious.

"How was it that you were all his students and still ended up the way you are now!? I can see that you're not like those other Akatsuki. But I don't really know anything about you yet. So I need to hear your stories. Then I'll give you my final response."

"Very well…" The older man agreed after a moment of silence, "we will tell you all about our pain."

* * *

 _"Sakura!?"_

The pink haired girl groaned slightly as she felt a warm grip over her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. "Sakura?!"

Her green orbs opened slightly before a blurred image of Yamato appeared in her line of sight. "Captain Yamato?" her throat was croaky and course, she wasn't sure how long she was passed out before jolting upright. "Sasuke?!" she said, frantically searching her surroundings. "Where's Sasuke!? What happened to Naruto!? The village?!"

The brown haired man released his grasp on her before calmly speaking, carefully choosing to answer her questions one at a time. "Sakura, what do you mean where's Sasuke? This is important."

The pink haired girl was flustered but quickly composed herself, forcing the words out of her mouth. "He… he was leaving. I don't know where he was going but I couldn't stop him." Her stomach felt like a black hole at this point, "I don't know why or where he'd go but I tried to stop him and he just… it happened again. I couldn't stop him, this is the second time he's done this."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"It's the middle of the night, what're you hanging around here for?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura had stood at the exit to Konoha, blocking his path._

 _"This is the only road out of the village," the pink haired girl began before a silence befell the two forms. The raven haired boy briefly regarded her before deciding to ignore her statement, he proceeded to walk past her before speaking._

 _"You should go to bed."_

 _Sakura's heart felt like it had just fell into a hornets nest before tears began steaming down her cheeks. "Why won't you ever tell me anything?!" She spun around, facing the raven haired boy. "You've never shared a single thin—"_

 _"Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."_

 _"I know about your clan, Sasuke," she began hesitantly, "but seeking revenge won't bring anyone back."_

 _"I knew it," he bit out "I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know the four of us have worked together and for awhile, I thought I could take that road instead but in the end I decided on revenge. Thats always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto." His words stung her before her mouth acted on it's own._

 _"Don't do it Sasuke, you don't have to be alone." Her green orbs shut tightly as she clutched her chest, no longer able to hold herself back. "If you were gone, it'd be the same for me, being all alone. I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it. If you could only be with me, I'd never let you regret it. I promise, everyday would be a joy. I can give you happiness, I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please, I'm begging you, don't walk away. I'll even help you get your revenge I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear. So stay here with me and if you can't… then take me with you Sasuke!"_

 _Sasuke looked over his shoulder for a moment before she opened her eyes and her gaze fell on the smirk plastered on his face. "you haven't changed, you're still annoying."_

 _Panic unfurled in the pink haired girls chest before she couldn't help her next words. "Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and—"_

 _It was then that the raven haired boy appeared behind her in an instant before she heard him voice, "Sakura… Thank you for everything." Those last words were the last she heard before falling unconscious, waking up the following morning on a bench._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Her chest tightened as she recalled the first time he had left the village, rejecting her when she pleaded with him not to leave, even going to the lengths of confessing her love for him. Just like that time, he put her to sleep and left her. Although this time, without even a thank you for trying to stop him.

Yamato's orbs widened, _"Dammit,"_ he thought, furrowing his brows, " _I didn't think… it's because of my ignorance this happened,"_ he noted the pink haired girls crestfallen expression before speaking, "Sakura… I'm sorry."

The pink haired girl regarded her former captain, "he would've left no matter what," she whispered before her green orbs widened. "The village… Naruto!?" She exclaimed desperately, her mind racing a mile a minute, "what happened to Naruto!?"

Yamato could see the concern that swirled within the pink haired girls green orbs before his lips twitched upwards, he was glad to have at least some good news. "Kakashi has gone to retrieve Naruto. He has just finished speaking to Pain, it seems that he was successful… he saved the village."

Sakura's green orbs widened as her lips parted slightly. All sorts of feelings clashed together, she was overwhelmed. She couldn't hold back the tears that welled up in the corner of her green globes before a ghost of a smile fell on her lips. "Naruto…" she said "he did it…" She wiped at her eyes before her tears could fall, she lifted herself up before speaking, "I need to see him," she whispered before Yamato nodded. The two forms ran to the other side of the canyon, towards the edge of Pain's destruction where the forest had began and there he was. Sakura could make out the faint outline of Kakashi before seeing the blonde blanketed over Kakashi's back.

 _"Naruto,"_ She thought before pushing her way through the crowd, to the edge of the forest. She watched as Kakashi set down the young blonde and younger kids had began to swarm him asking all sorts of questions about the enemy. Her green orbs softened at the sight before her legs moved on their own. _"Naruto… Look at how far you've come. You did it,"_ she repeated to herself.

"Sakura," Naruto said once he noticed her walking toward him, "you're alright," he said gladly before his blue orbs widened slightly. A flash of sadness ran through her green globes and instantly, he knew that she was aware of Sasuke's absence. It had just been like three years ago, when she had given him the same look of helplessness and it sparked a familiar guilt over not being able to save the young Uchiha.

Although this time, her eyes whirled with something else he couldn't recognise and before he knew it, she circled her arms around him tightly. He couldn't register what was happening before he heard her speak, "Thank you, Naruto."

His blue orbs softened slightly as he realised it was gratitude without an ounce of selfishness in it. "I'll bring him back," he whispered, feeling Sakura's grip on him tighten slightly. "Don't worry, Sakura."

* * *

Naruto walked through the destruction Pain had left behind, receiving words of gratitude from people of all sorts along the way. Night was beginning to fall and the villagers had began setting up salvaged tents and other materials needed for basic shelter. Everyone had worked hard to ensure there was enough room for everyone even though they'd be tight on space. The young blonde decided to sit near his tent as the stars had began to show themselves in the sky.

 _"It looks like everyone is calling it a day,"_ he thought to himself before his gaze fell to the ground. He picked up a decayed leaf and mindlessly began weaving it through his fingers. An image of the fifth Hokage flashed through his minds eye as his brows furrowed slightly. _"Granny Tsunade better wake up soon."_ He felt slightly better knowing Shizune and Sakura would be staying with her for the night as they were the best medical ninja's he's ever known. Not that he didn't know many but he knew for a fact that they were the best.

 _"Nagato…"_ The red haired man flashed behind his eyes, _"my sibling student, huh?"_

Even though their encounter was just a few hours ago, it had felt like years ago. He had just confronted the man responsible for the entire villages destruction, Jiraya's death and Sasuke's disappearance. A familiar burst of anger began to bubble within his chest before he heard the sound of laughter. His blue orbs looked up to see Konoha's shinobi lightly jeering at one another by a fire. He raised a slim brow before he scanned the area and then all of a sudden, his anger faded and was replaced with appreciation.

He watched as children excitedly playing with one another through the wreckage, villagers still reuniting with their loved ones, Shinobi seeing their families and then he spotted his former teacher, Kakashi, looking pleased with himself as he stood by his tent, watching Guy get frustrated because he couldn't build his tent faster than his old rival did.

A small smile played on Naruto's lips, _"when I got back from Mount Myōboku, I couldn't sense Kakashi sensei's chakra. Nagato brought everyone back and in the process, he sacrificed his life. In the end, he chose to believe in me and the pervy sage…"_ The young blonde recalled how he had won over Nagato's faith by reading an excerpt from Jiraya's novel, the one where his name had been adopted from. He pulled out the small book from his pants pocket and flipped through it once, from the beginning to the end.

 _"Very well,"_ the young blonde recalled Nagato saying just before he had brought the villagers back. " _I will believe in the way Jiraya sensei had envisioned peace and I will entrust the solution to you."_ The older man clapped his hands together before ending, _"One last thing, Naruto… What I said about Itachi is what I believe to be the truth. Itachi had always been an intelligent but suspicious man. I have no idea what Sasuke plans to do with that information but I now believe that he could travel down a path that I once pursued. It will lead to nothing but destruction and further pain in the quest for justice."_

Nagato's last words to him resounded in his mind before the older man had passed away from the exertion of chakra. _"He could bring back the everyone from the afterlife but I couldn't bring back Sasuke…"_ The young blonde furrowed his brows, tucking away Jiraya's novel. _"If what Nagato said about Itachi was the truth then how is he supposed to move past this? And how could the village elders just sacrifice Itachi like that? I just don't get it. I brought Sasuke back last time because he was unconscious and he stayed because he completed his life's goal. I never really did anything… How am I supposed to bring him back this time under these circumstances? How am I supposed to save him?"_

"Hey Naruto," he heard someone greet him, immediately snapping the blonde from his thoughts before frantically looking around.

He saw a pale boy sit next to him before recognising his cheesy smile. "Sai?" He questioned, "hey! I'm glad to see you're alright."

Sai regarded the blonde before gazing at the sky. "So it looks like you do have balls."

"What did you say!?" Naruto snarled, glaring at the pale boy incredulously. "Where'd that come from!?"

"You defeated Pain, didn't you? I'd say that's a great feat for you."

"O-Oh… right." Naruto's blue orbs softened slightly as he thought of the red haired man. "I wouldn't say defeat."

Sai focused his gaze on Naruto although he decided not to respond after seeing the slight guilt that lined the blondes features. "It was more like he decided to go down a different path at the last second. So I wouldn't say I defeated him." Naruto said, his voice small.

A moment of silence passed before Sai asked, "where's Sasuke? You two always seem to be together." The pale boy noted the blonde's blue orbs widen before identifying his expression. _"That looks like…sadness. No, more than sadness. Sorrow or even despair,"_ Sai decided before proceeding. "Did something happen?"

"Sasuke's… not here anymore," Naruto began, avoiding Sai's gaze. "Something happened and he left."

Sai's dark orbs widened a fraction, he wanted to know exactly what it was that happened but he decided the blonde didn't look like he'd be happy to have a conversation about it. _"Danzo would like to be informed of this but being the up coming Hokage, I'm sure he will find out soon enough."_ The pale boy looked to Naruto before deciding not to press the issue, instead he asked, "are you going to bring him back again?"

"I don't know if I can this time," Naruto began as he clenched his fists, "even if I did bring him back, who's to say he'd stay. I don't know if anything he has here is enough for him anymore."

The pale boy scrutinised the young blonde, curious to know what was going through his mind. He was still unsure if he had a good understanding on these feelings but he knew about one in particular. "But you love him don't you?"

Naruto's blue orbs widened as soon as Sai's words reached his ears. He snapped his gaze to the pale boy, "what're you saying that for!?"

"Well, I've read several books on human psychology and body language and from my observations, it seems you and Sasuke share mutual love."

"How did you come to that conclusion when we're constantly arguing, we're always competing, he thinks he's better than me at everything and he's just generally a jerk!?" Hearing himself say these things out loud sounded almost made the idea of loving him incredulous but Naruto couldn't help the flush that began creeping up his cheeks.

"It's not about how you act with one another although I do think your behaviour is odd. It's about what you do for one another. I noticed Sasuke acts more calmly in your presence, he's always looking in your direction… It's really not that hard to see. And you'd die for him, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah… I would," Naruto spoke, his tone serious. Sai watched curiously as he saw the blonde's features lined with concern.

"Then why can't you just admit it? You love him."

Naruto bit the inside of his lip, "but if I were to say it, if I'd even think it, it'd feel… too real."

"Isn't that what it's supposed to feel like?" Sai questioned. "I read that if your feelings are genuine, then it should feel real and natural. It shouldn't feel forced or wrong, should it?"

"Yeah but Sai, there's so many things wrong with that. I mean firstly if you haven't noticed, we're both guys! And if I wanna be Hokage someday then I've gotta be a good role model—"

"You mean, two men can't fall in love with one another? I don't see how that would impact the role of a Hokage," Sai's brows furrowed slightly in confusion before Naruto sucked in a sharp breath.

"No, I'm not saying that! Look Sai," Naruto breathed out slowly, calming his heart beat. "Forget about how I feel. Talking about that won't bring Sasuke back."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to disagree."

"Huh?" The young blonde waited for Sai to continue, curiously.

"If I understand correctly, I think that when two people love each other, it holds a great deal of power over them. It's one of the strongest emotions, one that has said to be more than just brain chemicals. It's the only emotion that is enigmatic, not even science can explain it. It just happens and you can't choose with who. I think you'll find it easier if you admit it to yourself. It might hold a lot more power over Sasuke than you think."

Naruto's blue orbs widened as something that Sai said made his father's words resound throughout his mind.

 _"Sasuke loves his clan but I think there's one other person he loves just as much. You threaten him, Naruto. Not just by strength but by the love he holds for you, you are his weakness."_

"I don't know much about Sasuke," Sai continued, earning Naruto's full attention. "But from what I've heard, he is driven by his hatred. Hatred is also an emotion that holds just as much power over a person. But I've come to the conclusion that love rivals that emotion you call hate. If I'm right and he also loves you, then you have a better chance at bringing him back. Am I wrong?"

The young blonde's gaze lifted to the sky where he watched the stars, focusing hard on those words for just a moment. He thought back to what his father had said as he slowly began to unveil what the true meaning behind his words were. _"I'm his weakness… because he loves me?"_ His blue orbs widened as he recalled the last kiss they shared, _"Friends don't kiss. Friends don't want Sasuke the way that I do."_ His lips parted slightly, before he grabbed his stomach, it began to tighten into knots. His fingers curled into the fabric, he pursed his lips together before smiling thinly.

"Heh, you know something Sai?" Naruto began as the pale boy's dark orbs met the blondes gaze, "you're probably a lot smarter than you let on for a guy who grew up never really understanding what feelings were. I know what loving a friend feels like… it's how I feel about Sakura, you, Kakashi sensei and everyone else. I know what it's like to love ramen and this village, I have loved a lot of things. But I've never felt love like this. And it's only for Sasuke."

Standing up, he casually walked to his tent before looking over his shoulder at the pale boy, "I'm pretty tired, I don't think my chakra will regulate for awhile but I wanna get in top shape so I can help rebuild the village but uh… do you mind keeping this between us for now?"

Sai smiled, though this time it was genuine. "Of course," the pale boy responded before the blonde returned his smile and disappeared through his tent. Sai returned his gaze to the sky, _"So that's the sort of face someone makes when they're in love."_ His smile faded slightly, _"I can only hope Sasuke will realise his own feelings, before he's out of even Naruto's reach."_

* * *

A/N: This was a lot longer than I intended to make it c: I took a little longer than usual to update this time but I hope you enjoy it! I tried to incorporate the cannon story with my fic as best I could but I found it a little tricky because there was so much character development for Naruto around this stage in the show (which is so awesome) but yeah! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	10. The Sixth Hokage

_Chapter Nine_

 _The Sixth Hokage_

* * *

"Princess Tsunade has been unconscious for almost two weeks now. She had pushed herself to her limits whilst protecting the village from Pain," Koharu addressed Danzo and Homura in a large dome-like tent. Danzo's ANBU Guards encircled their meeting, ensuring no one could hear their discussion.

"The village has begun to rebuild from Pain's attack but with no leader to guide them, they are lost and our village is as vulnerable as ever," she continued.

"Then I think for now it'd be wise to select an elite Jounin to take Tsunade's place," Homura agreed.

"Yes but the village law states that if the Hokage has been incapacitated in any way and unable to perform their duties due to a medical condition, you must allow four weeks before the position can be filled by another Shinobi," the older woman said.

"Koharu, Homura," Danzo began "if I may, I'd like to suggest a temporary replacement until Princess Tsunade wakes up. I'd like to volunteer myself for this position to keep our village safe. It is a role that needs urgent attention."

The two older elders exchanged a glance before Homura nodded in agreeance. "Very well," he turned to Koharu before adding, "Danzo is a trustworthy village elder. I believe that if Princess Tsunade does not wake up then he will be a fine Hokage. He has always had the ability to make clear decisions even if they can be difficult."

"I agree," she nodded "then if that is what we've all decided on then Danzo, you will be Konoha's sixth Hokage, given that Princess Tsunade hasn't made a recovery in the time span of the next two weeks."

A smirk played on Danzo's lips before he spoke, "yes, of course. Then I see no point in wasting time. It is clear now that the Uchiha boy has left the village. I believe that to be a main priority, do you agree?"

The older elders nodded, allowing him to continue. "Yamato had given us a report on the matter although not much information was given as his disappearance was within the timeframe of Pain's attack. This makes me suspect he's conspiring with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru's former group and therefore, that makes Sasuke Uchiha a threat to this village."

Homura's orbs narrowed slightly, "then we were right."

"He betrayed the village yet again," Koharu began "is there anyone else aware of any information on Sasuke's disappearance?"

"Yamato mentioned that Sakura Haruno had attempted to stop Sasuke but he found her unconscious," Danzo began "I think we should have her interrogated for further information before we can approve Sasuke's elimination, she seemed to have suffered no injury by his hand."

"Yes, that sounds wise," Homura agreed "as for Itachi, the seal you've placed on his mind will not be broken as long as you live. Being Hokage for the time being, you have the authority to give him a burial so Princess Tsunade and the village will never have to know the secret behind the Uchiha eradication."

"Alright," Danzo's lips twitched downward "but a burial?" He questioned, his features twisting into confusion. "Why not just cremate him? If the village were aware the village elders gave a missing nin a respected burial that could lead to complications."

Koharu pursed her lips slightly. "I suppose you're right," she agreed "it was his duty after leaving Konoha to disappear."

"Alright then… I will make cremation arrangements but first I would like to interrogate his mind myself," Danzo said, the elders regarded him curiously. "I would like to investigate a bit more, he might have valuable information about the Akatsuki and other matters that were never relayed to us."

After a moment of silence Homura nodded, "alright then. We will leave you to your devices. Interrogate Sakura Haruno as soon as you can and come to us with your verdict on Sasuke Uchiha."

"Of course," Danzo bowed respectfully before he made his way to the exit and headed towards his tent. He watched the villagers labour tirelessly to rebuild the village. There were already homes being built and temporary food stalls reopening.

 _"There is a high chance Princess Tsunade may not wake up,"_ he thought _"according to her personal assistants daily check ups and records, the Hokage may have just reached her limit. And even if she were to wake up, I would have enforced everything in place to go my way. The Jinchuuriki will not be leaving the village, Sasuke Uchiha will be eliminated and it'd be as though Itachi Uchiha had never existed."_

Just before he reached his tent, he took a detour and approached a slightly smaller tent, a little further out from the rest of the village. "Sai," he called, waiting at the opening for a response.

"Lord Danzo?" Sai zipped open his tent before emerging with a paint brush in hand, slightly curious of the older man's random appearance.

Danzo stole a quick glance inside of his tent to see a canvas splayed with all kinds of colours but it didn't look like anything in particular. "I would like you to watch Naruto Uzumaki closely for me and report back with any information. Are you are aware Sasuke Uchiha is no longer in the village?"

The pale boy's dark orbs narrowed slightly, "No, I was not aware," he answered, his tone was confident yet Danzo eyed him for a moment, searching for any hint of dishonesty.

"Alright," the older man began. "As the soon to be sixth Hokage, your mission is to prevent the Jinchuuriki from any attempts to leave the village, report any suspicious activity to me. And send Sakura Haruno to me for questioning right away."

Sai's dark orbs widened a fraction. _"He told his ANBU squad that he was potentially going to fill the position of Hokage but it sounds like he already knows exactly what he's doing, did he know all of this was going to happen somehow?"_ He nodded once, "yes, Lord Danzo."

"Thank you, Sai," the older man said before turning back to his tent. Sai watched him leave before hastily making his way to find his pink haired comrade.

* * *

"I don't get it though," Sakura spoke as Naruto sat beside her, listening. "I still don't believe that you don't know why Sasuke left," she ended, whipping her head to stare at the young blonde but he still avoided eye contact.

Naruto drank in his surroundings while he watched the villagers work to rebuild what they had lost. He and Sakura were at the highest point of Konoha, sitting atop of the Hokages stone monument. Even two weeks after the destruction Pain dumped on them, he wasn't used to seeing his home so barren.

After spending the past two weeks debating back and fourth with himself over Itachi, he decided to keep the truth quiet until he had solid proof it just wasn't some ploy to ensnare Sasuke. He knew that a heavy accusation against the village elders would have nasty repercussions if it wasn't true.

A vision of the fourth Hokage flashed through his minds eye as he released a short breath. _"Even my old man sounded like he had things figured out better than I do,"_ Naruto sighed to himself. _"I wonder what he'd do if he were still here."_

"Naruto?!" Sakura barked "are you even listening to me!? This is serious!"

"Huh?" The blonde's gaze snapped back to Sakura, making her frown slightly while she regarded the far away look in his blue orbs. "Yeah, I'm listening. Sorry Sakura, I just don't know what to tell you."

"For the past two weeks, you've just been so distant." she said, just above a whisper.

Naruto's blue orbs widened slightly while he watched her gaze over Konoha as she mulled over her thoughts and before he knew it, he had no words to console her. She was completely right. Even the blonde himself noticed his own attitude change toward everybody and the more he thought about the raven haired boy, the more he found himself growing more and more convinced that his feelings weren't just some big mix of teenage angst and confusion.

But admitting it to himself had been more taxing than he'd like to admit and he wasn't sure if he was just being prideful, stubborn or just plain embarrassed. "Truth is, I'm just as shocked as you are," he began, his voice was small. "I thought that this time would be different."

Sakura bit her lip as a sudden surge of sadness welled up within her chest. "If you couldn't stop him then I don't think anybody could."

Naruto turned to see Sakura tilt her head down to cover the tears that began to form underneath her green globes. Being lost for words, she continued, "if you couldn't stop him then how could I think that I ever could."

Naruto's blue orbs widened as soon as her words reached his ears. "Sakura, what're you talking abo—"

"Things are different between you two," she interrupted abruptly "ever since he came back, you two are just different with each other. I always felt like I was coming in between something when you guys were together."

Naruto drew a sharp breath inward before Sakura snapped her head up and looked to Naruto as her cheeks began to colour themselves a bright red, she didn't just mean to blurt her thoughts out insensitively. "I mean, I've just noticed something different between the way you two act around each other and… I just think that if there's any chance he'd come back again then you're it. It just doesn't make sense to me that even you don't have any idea why he would've left."

The young blonde's blue orbs widened slightly, a little taken aback by Sakura's sudden confession. A small part of his chest ached for his friend to see how upset she was and he couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, he knew Sakura had loved Sasuke for as long as he could remember. He gradually felt his confidence about his feelings for the raven haired boy dwindle as he mulled over this thought.

"What?!" He chuckled as he scratched his head nervously, "don't overthink it, as if that jerk actually cares about me that much, I think no matter what I'd have to beat the snot out of him just to make him stay. Hmph," Naruto folded his arms across his chest tightly, silently riling himself up.

 _"At least that much I'm sure of. Even though he has a pretty darn good reason for leaving, I'm bringing him back. He still owes me an explanation for that day in the training field…"_ Naruto thought to himself, _"what was his excuse?"_ he thought bitterly.

The young blonde barely noticed the pink haired girl rest her gaze on him. "I know," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Sakura," she heard a deep voice call her name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sai appear on top of the stone monument.

"Oh Sai, it's you," she spoke as Naruto curiously glanced over his shoulder at the pale boy.

"Lord Danzo would like to see you," Sai said, getting straight to business.

"Danzo? Why? What would he want with me?" she said, raising a slim brow.

"Yeah, what would a guy like him want with Sakura? She's not part of his unit," Naruto agreed as he stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Lord Danzo is now taking Lady Tsunade's place of Hokage until she wakes up."

Sakura gasped as Naruto simply furrowed his brows. "What?!" the blonde exclaimed "is that even possible?!"

"Under the Konoha law it is apparently," Sai began "but if Lady Tsunade doesn't wake up in two more weeks then he can permanently become the sixth Hokage."

"But Lady Tsunade will need more than two weeks to recover!" Sakura blurted, "I've been checking up on her every day and she needs a lot more time than that! Her chakra was nearly depleted after Pain tried to destroy the whole village!"

"I'm sorry Sakura and Naruto," Sai said "personally, I'm not too fond of the idea either. But I'm afraid that was the Konoha councils decision."

"Still," Naruto began "what would he want with Sakura?"

"It's about Sasuke," Sai said, earning their complete attention. "Yamato informed the Konoha council of his disappearance and now Lord Danzo would like to open up an investigation."

"Lady Tsunade has always been suspicious of Danzo… this can't bring anything good," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"No way," Naruto said, "granny Tsunade would've wanted to protect Sasuke, doesn't that mean anything!? He should leave it to her!"

"Naruto," Sakura said, her voice calm. "If Lady Tsunade doesn't wake up then it won't matter what she wanted for Sasuke. She will have no authority over it."

Naruto's fingers curled inwards, forming tight fists. "I don't care if Danzo is Hokage until the old lady wakes up, I won't let anyone hurt Sasuke," he hissed.

Sakura marvelled at Naruto's clear resolve before strolling up to Sai, "if that's the case, then I better see him now and explain what happened. If he understands that Sasuke meant no harm then maybe things will be different."

Sai's brows furrowed, "it's not that simple Sakura. Danzo is not the most… forgiving man."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't say anything," he responded before sticking his tongue out to reveal a strange marking on it before he continued to speak, "members of the Root organisation are bound to Danzo, he put these custom made curse marks on our tongues to make sure we cannot reveal any information to the enemy incase we are captured. But I can tell you that I don't know what Danzo's intentions are with Sasuke but don't underestimate him."

"That's cruel," Sakura gasped, thinking of the curse mark on her friends tongue. "Why would he want Sasuke gone so much?"

"I don't know," Naruto interrupted, "but I don't trust this one bit."

A moment of silence ensued over the three forms before Sakura spoke, "take me to Danzo. I'll speak with him now. See you later Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto replied before seeing Sai and his pink haired comrade disappear towards the village.

Naruto stared after them for a moment before sitting back down on the fourth Hokages stone figure, sighing. _"Sasuke… what've you been doing all this time? Where are you?"_

* * *

"Sasuke," Madara's voice echoed throughout the dark cave where they had resided for the past two weeks. "This is the first time you've taken a break from training since you've gotten here."

Red orbs glared at the masked man through the candlelight of the cave. "What about it?"

"Just an observation, that's all," the masked man replied, slightly amused. "Itachi's old Akatsuki cloak is well fitted to you, he never did like hoods on his clothing, he thought they were a nuisance to fight with," he continued as he scrutinised the young Uchiha in the red and black attire.

Sasuke's glare softened slightly at the mention of his older brother. He stood up and made his way to the entrance of the cage, stopping as the fresh air engulfed him. "What's the news on Konoha? You wouldn't be this chatty if there wasn't any," the raven haired boy interrogated.

"Well, if you're ready to hear it, the Hokage looks like she won't wake up any time soon," Madara said casually, strolling up to stand beside Sasuke.

The young Uchiha regarded the masked man for a moment before allowing him to continue. "So Danzo has become Hokage."

Sasuke's fingers curled inward, pressing themselves into a tight fist. "Danzo?" he spat, brows furrowing.

"Yes. The village is rapidly rebuilding, it seems the Jinchuuriki really lifted everyones spirits," Madara said, watching Sasuke's usual relaxed features twist into a scowl.

"I won't give them a chance to," the raven haired boy spat while he formed hand signs. He slammed his palm on the ground before a puff of smoke shrouded the two forms.

"A summoning Jutsu?" Madara observed as a large hawk appeared from the smoke.

Sasuke pulled a small scroll from his pants pocket before carefully handing it to the hawk, who in return, clutched onto the scroll with its talons. "Take this to team Hebi," Sasuke demanded before the obedient hawk catapulted itself into the air, already soaring through the sky.

"So that's what you were doing," Madara smirked "you're going to go to the village again aren't you? And you're not going alone. I assume you have a plan?"

"Hn," Sasuke ignored the masked mans question before leaping onto a near by rock which lead into a forest for training.

"Sasuke," Madara called, making the raven haired boy cast him a sidelong glance. "I want you to do something for me while you're there."

Sasuke glared at the masked man, "who said I'd do anything for you?"

"I share Pain's dream of world peace. A world where tragedy like the Uchiha massacre wouldn't happen again. I assumed you wanted something similar, I must've been mistaken."

"I don't just want world peace," Sasuke began, his voice firm "I want a revolution. This world has to perish before it gets better. A world where people like Itachi will never be taken advantage of again." His fists tightened at the thought of his older brother.

"Then we do share the same ideals after all Sasuke. I'm sure Pain already explained that is why the Akatsuki was created. Although there is one more thing we need in achieving this goal," he said, earning Sasuke's attention "the Kyuubi."

Sasuke's dark orbs widened slightly, "bring me the jinchuuriki and we can make that dream a reality."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Sasuke protested, his dark orbs narrowing uncomfortably.

"There are preparations to be made," Madara insisted "and you're on your way there anyway, aren't you? Why not kill two birds with one stone? Or do you still have lingering affections for Naruto Uzumaki? How many times have you spared him now?"

Immediately, Sasuke unsheathed his blade before appearing next to Madara, swinging it straight through him but as expected, his sword didn't cut. No matter what Sasuke did, his attacks would never connect with the masked man because of his ability to pass directly through solid objects. "Don't be stupid," Sasuke seethed. "I only have one goal in sight. I'll bring him to you after I destroy the village elders."

Madara was sure that if Sasuke could see his smirk, he'd try have another stab at him. _"I knew he would be a valuable asset to the Akatsuki. He'd even cut down his best friend to achieve his goals. But the Jinchuuriki could be a problem…"_

"If you say so," Madara continued, "but just know, once we extract the Kyuubi, the Jinchuuriki will die. This shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Sasuke flinched for a moment before his features hardened into stone, masking any sort of emotion. _"Madara,"_ he thought as anger bubbled within his chest _"he's toying with me."_ He ignored the pain in his chest before speaking, "no, it won't be a problem."

* * *

"Sakura Haruno," Danzo spoke as the pink haired girl stood in front of him. "It is good to see you're fairing well after the villages destruction."

"Thank you," she responded bluntly.

"I take it that Sai has told you the news already?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, he informed me that you are to be the sixth Hokage if Lady Tsunade doesn't wake up."

"That's correct and as a result, I am the Hokage of Konoha at the moment as well and as Hokage, my duty is to protect this village. I'm sure you understand that, don't you?"

The pink haired girl was becoming slightly unnerved. "Yes, of course."

"Then I would like you to tell me everything you know about Sasuke Uchiha. It's important we get every detail about his disappearance since Pain's attack. It is possible that he could have conspired with the Akatsuki and aided with the village's destruction. But if you know anything, please speak up."

Sakura's green orbs widened, _"aided with the village's destruction!? No that's impossible, he doesn't know anything about Sasuke,"_ she thought bitterly but her features remained composed and pleasant in his presence. "I don't know why Sasuke left… To be honest, I don't know what could've convinced him to leave. He seemed like he really wanted to stay, he has his friends here, people who want to protect him. I know that he would never imagine hurting those people either. I'm sorry but I don't have much information to give you. I just remember trying to persuade him not to leave and then—"

"So he refused you?" Danzo interrupted. "Did he attack you?"

"What? No! I mean I did fall unconscious but he didn't attack—"

"So he refused to come back to the village and he knocked you unconscious. That sounds like the actions of a guilty man."

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, "it's not like that! He wasn't being aggressive, I just… he didn't listen to me."

"Then tell me why he wouldn't of come back to the village if he wasn't guilty of anything?" Danzo questioned before Sakura's green orbs widened. The accusations Danzo began throwing at her were things that never ever crossed her mind. "Thank you for your information Sakura but you've said more than enough. I will prepare a squad of elite Shinobi find and eliminate Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?!" She exclaimed before taking a step forward, "Lord Danzo, I know it sounds bad but—"

"There are no buts. I'm sure you understand it's in the villages best interest to eliminate threats. The life of one rogue Shinobi holds little value in the long run. I understand you were on Sasuke Uchiha's team in the past but are you going to forget the first rule of Shinobi conduct?

Sakura pursed her lips tightly before reluctantly reciting it. "A shinobi must never show their tears. In order for missions to be a success and to prevent endangering the village, a shinobi must kill their emotions and never show any weakness."

"Exactly," Danzo said gruffly. "I am going to relay this information to the Konoha council. Thank you for your information." With that, the older man left the tent, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

She stomach began to whirl with nausea. Her knees began to tremble, she felt like she practically signed Sasuke's death warrant without even meaning to. _"I have to find Naruto,"_ she thought wide eyed before speeding out of the tent.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the uneaten rice ball that rested in his palm. His muscles began to burn with exertion from training that morning but it was the only thing that distracted him. An image of the young blonde with a grin plastered over his face suddenly flashed through his minds eye, making him wince slightly. " _Naruto_ ," he spat to himself as his brows furrowed. He had dreamt of his old rival every night since leaving and it irritated him to no end.

He thought back to the last time he made rice balls at the blonde's small apartment when he had returned to Konoha and the memory now only felt like a punch in the chest. An irritated growl resounded from the back of his throat as he threw the rice ball at a tree before getting up and heading back to his training ground.

"That was a waste of food Sasuke," he heard a familiar voice jeer before looking over his shoulder at the white haired form sipping water through a straw.

"Suigetsu," the raven haired boy scouted the area around him expectantly before the two remaining forms leapt out of the trees beside his old companion.

"Why'd you have to rush off Suigetsu, you idiot!? I was the one sensing his chakra," Karin lectured before thwacking the white haired Shinobi on the back of the head.

"Augh!?" Suigetsu exclaimed, cradling the growing lump on the back of his head. "What was that for?! Are you just upset that you didn't get to see Sasuke first because you missed him that much?!"

Karin's orbs widened, her face began to burn a red as bright as a tomato before Juugo casually strolled up beside the two bickering forms. "You're both not making a good impression right now, don't you think we should put that aside and talk to Sasuke?" He said awkwardly.

Sasuke simply watched as the three of his former comrades bickered amongst themselves. "Don't you talk Juugo, without Sasuke, you've been going mental!" Karin started as Suigetsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I mean, where even were you Sasuke?" Suigetsu turned to the raven haired boy who idly regarded him. "We searched for you high and low and you just disappeared. What happened to you? Without you to keep Karin on her leash, I'm almost convinced she's more psycho then Juugo," he mumbled toward the red haired woman who simply whacked him over the head again, earning a slight cry from Suigetsu.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she added, "yeah, it's not like I was going to actually stay with these two idiots but I had nothing better to do," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

Team Hebi looked to Sasuke expectedly, waiting for his explanation. "I was in Konoha," he said as he watched their expressions fade into surprise. That was the last thing they were expecting to hear.

"Sasuke," Juugo began, "what happened to you!?"

"Nothing much," Sasuke said nonchalantly. "I was given a contract to abide by if I were to live in that village but I had a change of heart," he ended bitterly. "So I called you three."

"What makes you think we'll just go along with you again after you just ditched us?" Suigetsu asked, a little taken aback by Sasuke's vague explanation. _"What happened to him?"_ he scrutinised, raising one slim brow. _"He's different somehow."_

"Feel free to leave, I won't force you," determination swam through the raven haired boys dark orbs, "but I'm aiming to destroy the Konoha council and eliminate Danzo, the current Hokage."

Karin's orbs widened before Juugo broke the silence. "What happened when you were in Konoha to make you want to eliminate the Hokage?" His voice was stern.

Sasuke took a deep breath as tension began to cloud the air before he began to speak. He explained Pain's attack which led him to the truth and eventually, to Madara. After hearing Madara's story and recalling memories of the night Itachi left, it seemed to all fit into place, there was no doubt it was the truth. When the raven haired boy had finished speaking, his three former comrades were left speechless by what he had to say.

"I will destroy the Konoha council with or without you," he ended, clear resolve swam through his dark orbs as the three forms exchanged looks between themselves.

"Uhh," Suigetsu sighed "look, I get that you're mad but I just don't know if it's really worth taking on the whole village."

"I'm with you Sasuke," Juugo took a step forward, "you're the only one who can stop me if I get out of control. I'll come with you."

"Huh!?" the white haired man exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well it's not like I have anywhere to be right now, so I might as well," Karin reluctantly agreed, earning a slight raised brow from Suigetsu.

All eyes were on the white haired Shinobi who glanced awkwardly at his comrades, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Sighing, he set his water bottle into the holder wrapped around his waist. "Fine then, it's not like we came all this way just for an explanation. After all, you and I have taken out a whole castle of Shinobi when we collected my executioners blade, right Sasuke? What's one village?" he smirked darkly.

Sasuke regarded Suigetsu for a moment before spinning on his heel, back to the cave Madara had taken him to. "Then we'll leave tonight. We will make it by morning, before sun rises. That gives us enough time to attack before we're detected. You two," he addressed Juugo and Suigetsu, "you're going to be on the defence. And Karin, you'll stay with me incase I need your chakra. Leave Danzo to me. And if you see the Jinchuuriki, don't fight him."

"The Jinchuuriki? You mean that Naruto kid?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, his tone hard. "I'll deal with him. If we're going to achieve this revolution, we'll need the Kyuubi."

Karin's brows furrowed as she sensed the sudden change in Sasuke's chakra. _"It used to be so warm,"_ she recalled _"it was warm up until just a moment ago, before he brought up the Jinchuuriki. I knew they were close three years ago but I never sensed this kind of feeling until now. Why is he so sad?"_

 _"_ From now on, we're no longer team Hebi. We will now be known as Team Taka," Sasuke said before heading towards the cave to gather his weapons, leaving the three forms to stare after him in silence.

* * *

A/N: I have not updated in a loooooong time 0: Forgive my negligence, real life stuff got kinda hectic hehe but I managed to get this out finally! I've actually had it written up since the last chapter came out all those months ago but I'm changing the story up a bit now, it may veer off of the storyline now ^_^ I shall be writing, trying to post new chapters until the story is finished! If you're still following this story from long ago then thank you so much for reading :) :) :)


	11. Bad Faith

_Chapter Ten_

 _Bad Faith_

* * *

Sun began to set in Konoha as Naruto slurped down his third bowl of ramen before sighing deeply, he leaned back into his chair, patting his belly. "I didn't expect Ichiraku to open this quickly, I've been waiting for this for so long!" he chuckled excitedly to the older man behind the counter.

"Well, we can't let everyone go hungry!" he grinned.

The young blonde sat in his usual seat before flicking his blue orbs up attentively after hearing his name.

"Naruto!"

He casted a glance over his shoulder to see Sakura briskly running toward him with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. "Sakura? What happened?" He asked, standing from his seat.

The pink haired girl finally reached him as she struggled for air, it was obvious she was running for awhile. "Naruto," she breathed, "I told Danzo what happened but he didn't listen, he just said he was going to inform the Konoha council about forming an elite squad to eliminate Sasuke."

Naruto's breathing stilled, air felt out of his reach at this point. "Eliminate… Sasuke?"

"He suspects that he's conspiring with the Akatsuki but Sasuke would never do something like that!" Frustration welled up in Sakura's chest, she just wanted to break something.

 _"Danzo would've been part of the Uchiha massacre. Is that why he wants to get rid of Sasuke!?"_ Naruto's blue orbs widened slightly as he looked to his flustered team mate. _"But Sasuke wouldn't really join the Akatsuki would he?"_

Naruto's chest began to feel tight. He could feel his heart beat speed up before it began pounding against his ribs and his breathing quickened. _"This is all because granny Tsunade is unconscious. If I could only tell her about Itachi and Sasuke and just everything, things would be different. Sasuke wouldn't be so misunderstood and Danzo wouldn't be Hokage."_ Anger began to bubble within his chest at the thought of the new Hokage. Without thinking, he raced from his spot toward the herd of tents clustered together in the village centre.

"Naruto!?" She called just as she caught her breath. "Where are you going!?" She began following after the young blonde, barely able to keep up. She rounded the corner after him and came to an abrupt stop when she saw him standing outside of a large dome.

"Naruto, what're you doing!?" She snapped, running to his side. Sakura was just about to get ready to thwack him over the head before she realised they were standing outside of where Tsunade stayed in the medical unit. Her green orbs widened slightly but she was still confused. "Naruto…" her tone was soft, "Lady Tsunade is unconscious, she can't do anything right now. We have to do something but…"

"But if Shizune knows," Naruto interrupted "maybe she can do something to help make granny Tsunade's recovery speed up. I have to at least ask and if not then I'll go after Sasuke myself and prove that he's not guilty of anything." The young blonde whipped his gaze over his shoulder, making the pink haired girl's orbs widen a fraction.

The determination in his blue globes mirrored the same look he had three years ago on his mission to bring Sasuke home after he took off in search for Orochimaru. Before she could speak, light footfalls became louder from behind them. Spinning on her heel, she was faced with an older silver haired Shinobi.

"Kakashi sensei?" She announced, glad to see him at this point.

"What's Sasuke being accused of this time?" He asked curiously as he dug his hands into his pockets.

Guilt bit at Sakura's stomach, she couldn't help but feel that all this was happening because of her, because she couldn't stand firm with Danzo. Before she could pull the words from her mouth, Naruto cut to the chase "Danzo has just ordered Sasuke's elimination," he said firmly.

A moment of silence befell the three forms as they stood motionlessly outside the Hokages tent. Kakashi narrowed his dark orb, "so that's what he's decided to do with Sasuke…" he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Kakashi Sensei, we have to stop it," Sakura said, "Sasuke hasn't done anything wrong—"

"That's not entirely true," he interrupted "did you forget Sasuke was given a choice? To stay in the village and make do with a probationary period or leave and knowingly walk into his own elimination. This was made up by Lady Tsunade herself, technically it's still under her authority that this is going through with. Danzo has just approved of it in her place."

Sakura gasped at her former teachers words. How could he possibly be agreeing with this? Suddenly, all fear for Sasuke disappeared and was immediately replaced with unfathomable anger. "Are you really agreeing with Danzo!?" She spat, "Kakashi sensei, you of all people should want to try and revoke this somehow! You know Sasuke just as well as we do, how could you think that this is the right thing to do!?"

"I don't think it's right," the masked man protested, "but he did have a contract and he broke the rules." Sakura stared defiantly into the older Shinobi's hard orb before he continued, "but I don't agree with it at all. Until we actually have a reason why Sasuke left then I don't think Danzo is right to make hasty decisions like this. I believe Lady Tsunade would say the same thing."

"I think Sasuke had a good reason," Naruto spoke, his tone carried a sharp edge to it that made his two comrades swiftly turn to him curiously. The young blonde shut his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath. "I didn't think this would happen," he began as the two forms regarded him curiously.

Naruto could feel his comrades eyes roaming all over him, searching for any hint of what he was talking about. "Sakura, Kakashi sensei… The village elders betrayed the Uchiha clan and ordered Itachi to eradicate them all and it wasn't until Pain came to the village that Sasuke found out about this."

Sakura drew a sharp breath, horrified at what she was hearing as she listened to Naruto explain everything, from where it started with Pain's confrontation to his encounter with the fourth Hokage all the way till now. Kakashi's dark orb narrowed at the young blonde in front of him.

"And I thought it would be better to stay quiet about this, just until the old lady woke up, but obviously the village elders have other plans in mind and now they want to eliminate Sasuke! We can't let that happen!" Naruto finished, his voice now filled with confidence and resolve.

Kakashi furrowed his brows as he watched the young blondes chest anxiously rise and fall after explaining all of that far too quickly. "Naruto…" he began "do you realise how that sounds? You could be thrown in jail for an accusation against the Konoha council for that."

"I know," Naruto replied gruffly "I don't trust Pain and I don't trust the village elders but I trust Sasuke. He wouldn't be acting like a bigger idiot than usual if he didn't believe it. And that's why I've gotta go after him. It's not what Itachi would've wanted for Sasuke and he's just making himself look bad," he pouted awkwardly.

"Naruto," Sakura voiced just above a whisper "how could you keep something like that from us?" Her gaze was now turning into a glare as she strode up to the young blonde. "Didn't you think that if we knew that, we could've done something sooner!?"

The young blonde averted his gaze to the ground, partly knowing that she was right. He was now wondering if it was better to have just said something to begin with until Kakashi stepped up beside his pink haired student. "No Sakura," he said, making them whip their gazes to him in slight surprise. "I think that if this were going to be made a public matter or if you, Naruto, went to the village elders yourself, we'd never see you again. You would've probably been locked in confinement for the rest of your life or even had the Kyuubi extracted from you and then just left for dead. Do you know the politic outrage that would begin if this got out? I don't know what exactly to believe but from what I can recall about Itachi, I always thought he had a sort of gentleness to him. It was quite the surprise when I heard the news about the destruction of the Uchiha clan. I would've never thought he was capable of single handedly eradicating his whole clan back then. I think you had the right idea in mind when you thought of telling Lady Tsunade first."

The older man dug his fists into his pocket as his dark orb curved upward, indicating the smile he wore underneath his mask. "We can't say if what Pain said is or isn't the truth but right now, all that matters is getting to Sasuke first."

Naruto's blue orbs widened at his former teacher. "Kakashi Sensei, you mean…?"

"Well, I did just say it's good you kept it quiet but telling me was a good idea. Now that there's actually valid reasoning for Sasuke to act out again, I'll do whatever I can to protect my student."

"Me too," Sakura said, "I want to protect Sasuke any way I can."

Naruto was slightly taken aback at his two comrades reaction for a moment before a smile plastered itself onto his face. It was as if he just came up for a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in what felt like forever after exposing the truth about Itachi to his friends. Determination began to unfurl in his chest as he clenched his fists together before sensing a familiar chakra signature.

Team seven turned to see Sai speedily making his way up to them before Sakura asked "Sai? What's wrong?"

"You three saved me the trouble of finding you individually, I have something to tell you," he spoke as he stepped beside Naruto.

"Is it about Sasuke by any chance?" Kakashi questioned, raising one brow.

"Yes," Sai responded "I assume you already know what I'm going to tell you."

"Yeah, we know," Naruto interrupted "Danzo decided to have him executed right?" He said, casting an icy gaze downward at nothing in particular, making Sakura frown.

The pale boy widened his dark orbs slightly at Naruto's strong reaction, briefly remembering their conversation from the night after Pain had destroyed the village. Considering Naruto's feelings for Sasuke, he was acting unexpectedly calm. Or at least that's what Sai would have thought before seeing the turbulence behind the young blonde's blue globes. "I'm not surprised you've already found out," he said, pushing those thoughts aside. "It's become a top priority amongst the Root foundation, Danzo is already assembling his team. He'll be going personally to meet Sasuke himself when they set out to find him."

"So the news is spreading like wild fire already huh?" Kakashi asked, "if that's the case then you know this will cause a divide don't you?" he addressed his team. "There will be people you know and care about defending Sasuke and others agreeing with his execution."

"I know," Naruto's voice rang with conviction before his gaze shot up at Kakashi "I'm not saying Sasuke shouldn't be held accountable for his actions, I won't defend that. But I won't let him die either."

"You're planning on opposing Danzo!?" Sai sputtered, for the first time a visible emotion escaped from him, he wasn't able to hide the slight surprise by the way his features creased in concern.

"If that's what it takes to stop Sasuke's execution then yeah, I am" Naruto said confidently.

Sai's usual nonchalant facade returned to his face as he spoke, "I see… to defy Danzo could result in some bad consequences for you."

"That's what I thought," Kakashi interrupted "from what I've heard about him, he always makes the decisions about Konoha's dirty work. You must know more about what he's done than you can say, don't you Sai?"

"Yes," the pale boy confirmed, casting his gaze to the ground. "I am duty bound to him. I'm afraid not only Sasuke's but even my own life is in Danzo's hands."

"Sai…" a slight dismal feeling pricked Naruto's stomach, his frustration with Danzo only continued to grow before he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Your life is in nobody's hands but you're own!" he snapped "I won't let Danzo become Hokage if it means this whole village is in hands!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Kakashi said, making all eyes avert to him. "Danzo holds a large sum of power over the Konoha council and right now the people of the leaf are depending on anybody with great strength to protect the village at this time, it won't be so easy to make an appeal against him as Hokage. Right now, we need to focus on protecting Sasuke a little while longer, at least until we know whether or not Lady Tsunade will wake up any time soon."

Silence befell team seven. "I know you can't keep lying to Danzo forever Sai," Kakashi continued, making Sai's dark orbs widen slightly. "It seems quite obvious Danzo would ask you of all people to be his henchman to collect intel on Sasuke. But from how long it took him to call Sasuke's execution, you probably weren't telling him the whole truth."

"Kakashi sensei how did…" Sai trailed off, feeling a familiar sinking feeling in his stomach. _"Guilt again, is it?"_ Sai wondered.

Sakura and Naruto gazed at the pale boy, expecting him to continue. They, at least, looked a little more surprised than Kakashi on the other hand. "You mean you've been feeding Danzo information this whole time!?" Naruto's voice echoed slightly.

Sai was lost for words for a moment, he suddenly could feel everyones focus on him and he never did like being the centre of attention. It always made him feel _something_ and that was nervous.

"I don't think that's entirely the case," Kakashi interrupted, making Sai's gaze snap toward his older team mate. "I'm sure Danzo would've taken anything Sai said even remotely incriminating Sasuke and twisted it to raise the question of his execution to Tsunade sooner."

Sakura lowered her gaze, "you're right," she agreed. "I said one thing about Sasuke and he didn't even let me finish explaining before deciding to have Sasuke executed." Looking up, she smiled at the pale boy. "Thank you Sai, for protecting Sasuke even when it could've gotten you into trouble."

Sai's orbs widened slightly as his lips parted but no words escaped his lips. "All right!" He heard Naruto exclaim. "I thought it was kinda weird that you'd do something like that, I guess I should've known better," he admitted sheepishly, laughing off his earlier jabber.

The pale boy pursed his lips for a moment as he looked at his comrades. He watched as Sakura slapped Naruto over the back of the head and lectured him for jumping to conclusions too easily before looking over to see Kakashi trying to defuse his two former students. Guilt dissolved in his stomach and was replaced with something he couldn't describe. But from what he read, it seemed to be a little something called appreciation. Even taking on Danzo's wrath was worth it just for these moments he shared with his friends.

"I haven't been assigned onto Sasuke's case," Sai spoke, earning everyones attention "I think Danzo is suspicious that I haven't been telling him everything. But I will do what I can to help Sasuke." His lips twitched upward though this time it felt more natural than most of the other times. "If you have a plan then I want to be a part of it."

A gust of wind blew past the four forms as the sun began setting, extenuating their shadows over the concrete beneath them. "Are you sure about this? Dealing with us would be more difficult for Danzo than dealing with a member of Root. He can easily make you disappear," Kakashi asked, a hint of concern laced his tone.

"Yes," Sai said, "after all, Sasuke is part of team seven too." His orbs curved into a smile, he had made his final decision.

"Sai…" Sakura murmured. She wouldn't admit it aloud but if anyone were going to replace Sasuke on team seven, she never thought she would've been happy that it was the pale boy standing in front of her.

"No one's gonna disappear," Naruto proclaimed, making all heads turn to him. "Not Sasuke and not you. Until the old lady wakes up, we're save Sasuke!"

"I think having you on our side is gonna make things a lot easier," Kakashi said, turning to Sai.

* * *

"Sasuke," Suigetsu called to the raven haired boy as they leapt from branch to branch, speedily approaching Konoha. Aside from the back and fourth banter between himself and Karin, the trip had been an uncomfortably quiet one. "So I respect this whole silent tough-guy act but could you at least tell us what will happen when we actually get to the village?" he asked, raising a slim brow.

The young Uchiha's pace quickened as he stole a quick glance over his shoulder at his comrades. "You and Juugo will branch off. Karin and I will travel together until we reach the village centre. This is where you two will be Karin and I's defence while we get to Danzo. Until then, try to conceal your chakra. We don't want any unnecessary obstacles," he added as a certain blonde came into mind.

"Leave it to us, Sasuke," Juugo nodded.

"Just Juugo and Suigetsu? Don't you think we'll need more of a distraction then that to infiltrate an entire village!?" Karin disputed.

"Are you underestimating us Karin?" Suigetsu sneered, "I'm sure it won't be that difficult taking down some Konoha punks."

"Shut up Suigetsu," she snapped, "It's not like we can't handle ourselves but when we reach Danzo, I don't know how easily it'll be to fend off jounin and him at the same time. His chakra is off the charts, I can faintly feel it from here if I concentrate enough."

Sasuke furrowed his brows at the thought of the upcoming Hokage. "Karin," he said, making her look to him "your job is to track down Danzo for me and stay by my side incase I sustain any injuries. Focus on that."

The red haired woman gazed at the young Uchiha for a moment before a small smile curled itself onto her lips. _"Sasuke,"_ she squealed to herself _"even when his chakra runs cold like this, he's still so dreamy,"_ her cheeks coloured themselves pink before she caught Suigetsu staring at her. Her expression instantly changed from aloof to irritated. "What're you gawking at?!" She hissed.

The white haired Shinobi smirked for a moment before looking away "thinking about Sasuke again?" he teased. "Geez Karin, it's always so obvious that now it's just become annoying, why don't you get your head out of the gutter and get back into reality?"

A growl escaped from the red haired woman's throat before she whacked Suigetsu over the head. "Shut up, I was not!" she spat before speeding ahead of him, an even greater shade of red washed over her cheeks but this time, it was anger that caused the colour. _"Urgh, that jerk,"_ she thought, feeling slightly embarrassed as she looked back to see Suigetsu rubbing a freshly formed lump on his cranium as he whinged to Juugo. _"Why does he always have to be such an idiot,"_ she thought, trying to resist the urge to go back and strike him again.

"Sasuke," Juugo said, earning everyones attention. "What if Suigetsu and I run into the Jinchuuriki? You said not to fight him if we run into him but if he tries to fight us then we'll have no choice."

The raven haired boy casted a side long glance at his team, making Karin's red orbs widen slightly. _"Sasuke's chakra…"_ she reflected, _"it's gone back to the way it was the last time he spoke about the Jinchuuriki. But there's something different this time."_ Her brows furrowed as she tried to read it as best she can. _"Is it nerves? Is he anxious about the Jinchuuriki?"_

"Hey, you still with us?" Suigetsu's voice grated against her ears, snapping her back to their conversation. "Or are you day dreaming about Sasuke again?"

"Idiot!" She snapped "of course I'm listening."

"Then what did Sasuke just say?" he smirked.

"Enough you two," Juugo interrupted, hearing Karin growl slightly in frustration. "Sorry Sasuke, continue."

"I was saying," Sasuke began "if the Jinchuuriki attacks you then just don't kill him. Madara needs him back alive. If you don't run into the him on the other hand then leave it. I'll take care of it."

"If you say so," Suigetsu smirked "but I don't see why it's so important whether you or anyone else handles him. I mean, I get why you wanna get rid of Danzo and the village elders but I don't get what's so special about the Jinchuuriki that makes you wanna take him on personally."

"Hn," Sasuke snubbed off Suigetsu's jab, turning to look ahead of himself. _"This time I will sever our bond like I should have done all those years ago. I will right all of my wrongs and destroy my past. It will only be then that I can start a revolution."_ His pace slowed down slightly before an image of Itachi flashed through his minds eye. Anger coursed through his chest before he tightly curled his fingers inward and swallowed all hankering for his old friend into the depths of his mind. _"This world is corrupt because of our history as Shinobi. I will do whatever it takes to create a better world, where people like Itachi can never be taken advantage of again."_

"Get ready," Sasuke said "we're almost at the village border."

* * *

Naruto made his way home after two bowls of Ichiraku ramen. Though he'd never admit it, two was usually a bit much but tonight he thought he deserved to treat himself after everything that happened in just one day. Balling his fists deep inside his pockets, he stood at the entrance to his tent. Looking up, he stared at the stars which were shining brighter than usual in the nights sky before spinning on his heel, deciding he didn't feel like going back to an empty apartment just yet.

 _"Sasuke,"_ he thought _"will we be enemies when I see you next time?"_ His mind wandered back to his conversation with Kakashi and the others from that afternoon.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"So what's our game plan!?" Naruto exclaimed, determination rang through his tone._

 _Kakashi regarded him absently, almost lost in thought. "The elimination team will either go to Sasuke or Sasuke will come to us. Until we know which way this will go, it's safer not to have any expectations. So that will be our first step. Finding out just when Danzo plans on executing Sasuke. You're gonna have to be patient Naruto," Kakashi resolved._

 _"W-what!?" the young blonde stuttered, that wasn't what he was expecting. "You mean we just have to wait around until one of them makes a move?! Wouldn't it be better to go after Sasuke now!?"_

 _"And then what?" Sakura said sharply, "Kakashi sensei is right, knowing Sasuke and Danzo's next step is the safer bet. In the worst case scenario, if we went after Sasuke now then Danzo would have us branded traitors and would have us executed right on the spot with him or…" she trailed off, averting her gaze to her feet._

 _"Or you may be forced to deal with Sasuke somehow if he really has decided to join the Akatsuki," Sai finished her sentence._

 _His words floated heavily through air before Naruto groaned in frustration. "Dammit!" He exclaimed "or I could just go find Sasuke now and knock some damn sense into him!"_

 _"I think you should know by now that Sasuke isn't swayed so easily by that kind of method," Kakashi said in mock humour._

 _"I know," Naruto admitted, not sure if he was angry or sad that he couldn't convince Sasuke that easily when it came to anything._

 _"I'm not assigned to Sasuke's case directly but I can do some digging," Sai spoke._

 _"But what about the curse mark on your tongue Sai? Wouldn't anything said against Danzo or Root get you into trouble?!" Sakura asked quizzically._

 _"Yes though there is that, I wouldn't be saying anything directly about Danzo or the Root organisation," Sai smiled._

 _"So there's a loophole, huh?" Kakashi uttered to nobody in particular. "Great, I guess it's settled then. But Sai, please try to be as quick as possible. By the looks of things we don't have much time."_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Naruto had barely said two words since parting with his comrades. Sure, waiting was the best thing to do, he couldn't deny that fact. However, the young blonde was too restless. His mind thoughtlessly wandered back to Sasuke and his time in Amegakure to their time on the training field until finally, his conversation with Sai crossed his mind.

 _"Then why can't you just admit it? You love him."_

He recalled the pale boys words before furrowing his brows. _"Love…"_ he pondered, mulling over the answer to Sai's question. _"If I were to tell Sasuke how I felt, I'd probably really weird him out. I still don't get why everyone is fussing over love being the answer to saving Sasuke. When I think about admitting it out loud, I just think it would make this worse and push Sasuke away even further! Not to mention embarrass myself for the rest of my life."_

"Arruuugghhh! Stupid Sasuke," The young blonde exclaimed in frustration before burying his forehead in his hands, allowing his fingertips to ruffle his hair before stilling. _"Wait but what if…"_ he lifted his head, _"what if Sasuke feels the same way?"_

The young blonde furrowed his brows before straightening his spine and dropping to the ground to stare up at the stars, for a moment it felt as though they were gleaming back at him. With Sasuke's execution being announced right in the middle of all his personal confusion, Naruto found himself simply lost. Romance was definitely not the young blondes fortè. Sighing, he laid on his back. _"What will happen when I see Sasuke next?"_

The young blonde breathed out heavily, lifting himself off the ground to walk back to his tent before he froze in his tracks. His blue orbs widened and his breathing stilled as he concentrated hard on a faint but familiar chakra signature coming from the outskirts of the village. He clenched his fists as it become stronger the closer it approached. _"There's no doubting it,"_ he thought, furrowing his brows. _"I know this chakra,"_ Naruto's cheek twitched as his jaw tightened anxiously. Without a second thought, he leapt toward Konoha's forest.

 _"Sasuke,"_ his heart felt like it was trying to squeeze itself out of his chest. " _Don't do anything crazy before I get to you."_ All thought of gathering team seven left his mind, leaving only an image of a raven haired boy in his thoughts.

* * *

Danzo sat at a freshly made sturdy desk. Although the village was in shambles, he was still very proud of the progress the village had made to rebuild so far. The older Shinobi looked down at the newly made scroll he had in front of him, he had just spent several long hours inking information regarding the Akatsuki on it.

 _"Now to add the last Akatsuki member and then it will be ready to be distributed throughout Root,"_ Danzo thought before swiftly writing "Sasuke Uchiha," at the end of the brown paper. He leaned back into his chair before hearing footsteps rush to his tent from outside.

"Lord Danzo?!" A tall Shinobi with a white mask burst through the tent as the older man stood from his chair, recognising the ANBU member as one of the elite jounin assigned to the execution of the last Uchiha.

"What brings you here this late?" Danzo questioned.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha," the ANBU guard spoke quickly, "one of our sensory ninja has recognised his chakra heading straight for Konoha's borderline at a very quick pace. There are three other chakra signatures accompanying him. Your orders sir?"

Danzo's brows furrowed as his lips twitched downward, "gather your team and meet him at the borderline. Do not let him or his accomplices infiltrate this village. And if it seems that he somehow overpowers you then I give you direct permission to execute him on the spot."

"Yes Lord Danzo," the ANBU spoke before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

 _"So he's come to us has he?"_ Danzo thought as he briskly rolled up his scroll and set it onto a small shelf beside his desk. He casually picked up his cane as he strolled outside and looked up to see a full moon glimmering over Konoha, illuminating the night and making the shadows seem darker than they usually are.

 _"The Uchiha has always been a threat to this village,"_ Danzo thought as he began running to Konoha's outskirts. _"It's no surprise the last Uchiha would want to destroy what's left of it."_ his brows furrowed as an image of Itachi flashed behind his minds eye. _"I could never tell if Itachi was loyal to the village or just to his little brother. But it doesn't matter now. This cycle will end tonight."_

* * *

"Sasuke," Karin gasped, earning his attention. "I'm sensing five chakra signatures heading this way. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're intentionally tracking your chakra."

Sasuke's pace quickened, "we're approaching the Konoha border. They're going to try and stop us before we get there. You remember our strategy, right?"

"Tch," Suigetsu scoffed "don't sweat it, Sasuke. Just keep going with Karin and do what you gotta do, it's not like we'll fall that far behind."

"That's right," Juugo agreed, "just keep going ahead as you usually would."

The young Uchiha stole a quick glance over his shoulder at his team, deciding against going over the plan again. He could instantly tell they knew full well what they had to do. Though he'd never admit it, he was glad he had comrades that weren't stupid at least. An image of Naruto flashed behind his eyes, recalling how much of an idiot his blonde friend used to be in the freshly formed team seven. Back then, Sasuke felt like he could beat Naruto without even breaking a sweat but now there was a slight feeling of apprehension in his stomach at the thought of having to fight him once again.

Sasuke clenched his fists tight enough to turn his knuckles white. _"How far have you come since then Naruto?"_ he wondered. "If _you're not strong enough to kill me this time then you're going to die."_

A sharp pang of dread shot through his chest before hearing Suigetsu cry out. "Now what the hell are you thinking about at a time like this Sasuke?!" he sighed before muttering, "don't tell me you're thinking about Karin…"

"Wha-!?" Karin's cheeks flushed immediately before her red orbs widened a fraction. "They're close," she shouted.

"So are we," Sasuke muttered before Juugo flew past him.

"Just keep going Sasuke," the orange haired boy said while slinging his fist back. It began colouring itself brown before it grew to resemble Orochimaru's curse mark form. In an instant, two ANBU Shinobi leapt from the trees above them, closing in on Juugo before he blocked their Taijutsu with his arm.

Sasuke and Karin ran past his form before a third ANBU member came at them from ahead, shooting kunai's at them from all directions. Before they could connect, Suigetsu deflected the small weapons with his executioner blade. "Hmph," the white haired man scoffed, _"seriously? I expected more than that from an ANBU"_ He smirked, feeling slightly amused before he heard a slight sizzling behind him.

He looked behind him to see sparks flying off of his back before frantically patting trying to pat it down. "Is this…" his eyes widened before he moved to throw his Akatsuki cloak off but before he had the chance an explosion erupted from the paper bomb glued onto his back.

The white haired man dissolved into water before materialising again a few seconds later. _"Dammit,"_ he spat to himself _"when did that even get there."_ He wiped some grime off of his chin with his arm before leaping out of the smoke and onto a tree branch on higher ground.

He glanced over to see Juugo still warding off the two same masked Shinobi and Sasuke and Karin running further into the distance unscathed. Suigetsu's lips twitched upward slightly as he could see Orochimaru's curse mark pattern creeping up through Juugo's cheek. "Well this will be over fairly soon," he sniggered before hearing a roaring gust of wind ahead of him. Shooting his gaze forward, he saw a ball of fire heading toward him before holding out his pointer finger and thumb in the shape of a gun. "Bang," he said before a large water drop shot through his index finger and right into the flames, making it sizzle and disappear.

Sasuke glanced behind him to see his two comrades fighting off the ANBU Shinobi with equal strength while he and Karin got closer to the village border. "Sasuke!" He heard the red haired woman shout "ahead of us, there is another chakra coming straight toward us."

"Don't worry," he said nonchalantly, "just keep going." A shinobi in a white mask with whiskers came into view before Sasuke exclaimed, "Susano'o!" Three purple ribs encircled the raven haired boy before a hand-like form flew out from it, attempting to grab at their opponent.

There was a clear gasp resounding from behind the mask before the ANBU Shinobi leapt out of the way, allowing Susanoo to only clutch air. Sasuke felt some kind of strange amusement mixed with pride knowing he still had the element of surprise on his side whenever he unveiled the Mangyeko Sharingans power. _"This is the power of the Uchiha,"_ he thought before a vision of Itachi flashed behind his minds eye. His blood began to boil and anger welled up within his chest before his Susanoo struck at the ANBU Shinobi again before a huge gust of wind began forcing the hand-like figure away.

"Wind style, vacuum blast barrage," he heard a raspy voice exclaim before Sasuke shot his head to his side to see a spiky haired older man, literally blowing away his Susanoo.

His red orbs widened before he pulled out Kusanagi and appeared in front of his opponent in an instant. He raised his blade up before closing in on his target, swinging it down abruptly before hearing it clang against a small kunai in the older mans hand. Narrowing his red orbs, Sasuke leapt back onto a nearby branch. "Danzo," he seethed.

Danzo had stood on a branch opposite to Sasuke with another ANBU Shinobi by his side before the other one came to join him. "Sasuke," the older man spoke, "I came here to see for myself if my allegations against you were true. By the way you are treating my ANBU squad, you are indeed here to destroy whats left of the village. Have you also joined the Akatsuki?"

"Pain already destroyed everything," Sasuke hissed. "I'm not here to destroy it again. I'm here because I know what you made Itachi do and I've decided to eradicate you and the Konoha council. But first I wanna hear it from you. Is it true!?"

Danzo's dark orbs narrowed angrily but his his composure remained calm, "I did not know Itachi was the type to reveal secrets," he said before Sasuke's orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. Clear hatred spun through his red orbs and Danzo would be lying if he said it didn't make him slightly uncomfortable. "I cannot let you go any further than here. But if you insist on destroying all that's left of the village then I will have to eliminate you on the spot." The older man glanced at the Shinobi beside him.

"You two," he exclaimed, earning the ANBU's attention. "Stay here and take care of his accomplices, do not let them get any closer to the village! I will take care of Sasuke," he said before leaping from branch to branch, finding a better location to fight Sasuke, away from the village. _"What Sasuke is saying about Itachi is highly confidential information… nobody must know of it."_

"The only one who will be leaving here alive today is me," Sasuke bit out before he leapt after Danzo as Karin followed, slipping past the two ANBU Shinobi who flew toward Juugo and Suigetsu.

Karin watched as Sasuke chased after Danzo, his chakra completely changing from calm and collected to pure rage. She furrowed her brows, feeling a sudden surge of dread. It crept up through her stomach and made its way into her chest before it made her heart drop. She had never seen Sasuke in this state and she couldn't deny that she was a little worried at what was about to unfold.

Looking ahead, she saw a vast opening, revealing a humongous space with wooden pillars all around the area. Danzo leapt down, right into the middle of the oval as Sasuke followed, landing right on the edge of it. Karin on the other hand, decided to wait on the closest tree branch with the best view on higher ground. _"I am not going down there with him,"_ she thought reluctantly as she glared daggers at the new Hokage.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleeping bag before sitting up in a huff. Breathing in slowly, she quickly exhaled. _"What's with me,"_ she sighed to herself _"I'm just too restless tonight to be asleep."_ An image of the raven haired boy flashed behind her minds eye before she shut her green orbs tightly. Holding her hands to her chest, she willed away the uneasiness in her stomach. _"Maybe that's why it's so hard to sleep tonight."_

Naruto's words echoed in her mind as she recalled his confession about Itachi earlier. _"How cruel,"_ she thought _"how could the third Hokage allow something like that to happen?"_

She rubbed the back of her neck with her palm before realising there she was in a slight cold sweat. "Huh?" she gasped, "it's not like it's that warm tonight," she muttered before hearing footsteps running past her tent. Raising one slim brow, she curiously left her sleeping bag and parted the entrance of her home before glancing outside to see a few ANBU Shinobi making their way to the edge of the village where the forest began.

Her green orbs widened slightly, _"what could be so important at this time of night?"_

"So you're already awake?" She heard a voice from beside her before she recoiled instantly, almost falling out of her tent completely.

"Augh!" she cried, stumbling to the side a bit before recognising her former teacher in the dim light. "Kakashi sensei!? What're you doing!?"

"Well, Sai is with me too, I thought you would've sensed the reason we're here by now," Kakashi looked at her expectantly before the pale boy stepped out from behind the white haired man.

"Hello Sakura," Sai said, shooting her his infamous fake smile.

"Oh," she blinked "you too, Sai?" Thinking hard about what Kakashi just said, she focused. _"There's obviously something going on… Hence why Kakashi sensei and Sai is here. And those ANBU! But I don't—"_ instantly, her green orbs widened, her breath got caught in her throat. "Is that... Sasuke's chakra?! But—!? Why now!?" She thought aloud.

"Exactly," Kakashi confirmed. "Sasuke has decided to come to us."

"From what I could gather from the Root inventory on Sasuke's case, a Shinobi from the Sasuke elimination team has ordered his squad to meet Sasuke and his accomplices at the Konoha border. It seems as though they're going to prevent Sasuke from going any further. Those ANBU that just ran past you now are reinforcements," Sai clarified.

Gasping, Sakura stumbled out of her tent hastily, "then we have to get Naruto! You said to wait until someone made a move right, Kakashi sensei!?"

"I did…" Kakashi said "but Naruto has already gone on ahead. I could sense him a few meters ahead of us but he didn't slow down." His dark orbs narrowed before sighing deeply, "we'll just have to meet him at the border. At least I suspect he'll be able to keep Sasuke at bay until we get there."

Sakura's brows furrowed before she rushed back into her tent to throw on her vest and pull on her boots. "Then don't wait for me, go on ahead. I'll catch up soon," she said, her voice firm.

Sai and the silver haired Shinobi exchanged a look before Kakashi nodded. "Alright then. Don't stay too far behind." With that, both forms leapt toward the forest, leaving Sakura to gather her weaponry before heading out.

" _Naruto_ ," she thought " _you've always been the one promising to bring Sasuke home."_ Fastening her headband over her hair, she pursed her lips. _"This time, we'll do it together. I'll share this burden with you,"_ she furrowed her brows before leaping after Kakashi and Sai, as quickly as her legs could carry her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I realise that it may have been a little anti-climatic, I was planning to have Naruto and Sasuke reunite in this chapter but I wanted to get it out there as soon as possible! However, I am very excited to write the next chapter ehehe I hope you come back next time! Thanks for reading :)


	12. Naruto & Sasuke

_Chapter Eleven_

 _Naruto & Sasuke_

* * *

Naruto leapt from tree to tree; the closer he got, the stronger Sasuke's chakra became. It intoxicated the forest, leaving a vibration of malice in the air. A slight chill ran down the blondes spine before he clenched his jaw tightly. Apprehension was suddenly replaced with frustration, making his brows furrow. " _Sasuke_ ," he thought, his mind becoming cloudy once again at the thought of the raven haired boy.

The young blonde shut his blue orbs tightly for a moment, seeing a reappearing image flash behind his eyes. It was a memory of Sasuke while they were in Amegakure, dim moonlight was reflecting off of his porcelain skin and making his dark orbs glimmer with something Naruto had never seen before but something about that look in particular made the young blonde want to see it at least one last time. _"I can't defend what you're doing but I can at least try and stop you before you do anything else,"_ Naruto took a deep breath in, hardening his resolve before the clang of metal reached his ears.

"Huh?" The young blonde quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Slowing down, he leapt from branch to branch discreetly before a white haired Shinobi and Orange haired man came into view, finishing off one remaining ANBU Shinobi. _"Is that ANBU part of Danzo's squad!? Don't tell me he's already come this far,"_ He thought, watching Juugo deliver a final blow to the masked Shinobi's stomach before he flew backward.

Gasping, Naruto formed a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu," he exclaimed as a puff of smoke erupted from the air beside him to form a clone of himself. In no time at all, his clone leapt from the tree branch and caught the masked Shinobi, breaking his fall. _"Who are these guys!?"_ The blonde thought, eyeing the two forms below him.

"Huh!?" Suigetsu raised one slim brow, averting his gaze upward to see the real Naruto balancing on a tree branch above them, his arms folded across his chest. "Hey Juugo," the white haired man smirked, "is that the Jinchuuriki brat Sasuke was going on about?"

Juugo watched as the clone set the unconscious ANBU Shinobi down on a trunk before Naruto leapt down beside himself in time for his clone to disappear. "I think so," he said. "Sasuke told us to leave the Jinchuuriki to him."

Suigetsu took a step forward before shrugging, "oh come on Juugo," he began "pretty sure he said it was alright if it was self defence. And by the looks of things, I'd say this situation will fit the bill," he smirked, slinging his executioner blade over his shoulder.

"I'm not here to fight you," Naruto said boldly, making Suigetsu's attention snap toward him. "You're with Sasuke, right?" he asked, obviously hearing their conversation.

"Right," Suigetsu confessed "what about it?"

"Where is he?" Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Well, you're clueless aren't you?" Suigetsu jeered, "don't tell me you're actually going to try and get all buddy with him after what he's planning on doing to you. You're even more stupid than you look!"

"Suigetsu," Juugo said, his voice carried a forewarning tone.

The white haired man sighed, casting a glance over his shoulder "relax Juugo," he said "I'm just saying, he's come all the way here and pretty much walked into a death trap."

"What're you talking about!?" Naruto snapped, "just tell me where he is!"

"Well, I guess I can't say I'm too excited about fighting a Jinchuuriki…" Suigetsu muttered to himself before decidedly pointing to his right with his thumb. "Pretty sure he followed Danzo that way."

Naruto's blue orbs widened as his chest constricted. "Danzo!?" He said, his voice small.

"Yeah, that's right," Suigetsu said, scratching his head. "Don't know where they went though," he said to no one in particular.

Naruto narrowed his orbs at the two forms in front of him before making a move to follow suit but paused, hearing Suigetsu chuckle slightly. "Are you really just gonna leave two rogue ninja out here alone right next to your village? I mean I know there's not much left of it but give us a little more credit than that, will you!?"

"Heh," Naruto formed a hand sign before a shadow clone appeared behind him. "Didn't plan on it," he said as he ran into the direction Suigetsu guided him in.

The two forms stared after Naruto before Juugo spoke, "so you decided on letting Sasuke take care of him?"

"Well," Suigetsu began "the more I thought about it, the more it seemed pretty irrational to fight the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Who knows what kinda power that kid could have, no matter how gullible he looks. And besides, Sasuke seemed really eager to do it so if he's willing then I'm not complaining," he ended, shrugging.

"I think it's something Sasuke has to do himself," Juugo said, earning a raised brow from the white haired Shinobi. "It seems he and that boy have a deep connection," he said, contemplative.

A moment passed before Suigetsu sighed. "Hmm, whatever you say Juugo. Just don't go zoning out on that thought, looks like we've got more company," he smirked, elevating his executioner blade before three forms emerged from the forest.

Naruto's clone snapped his gaze to his comrades appearing beside him. "You guys!?" he exclaimed, as Sakura, Kakashi and Sai stood beside him.

"Naruto?" Sakura blinked.

"So you're just a clone, huh?" Kakashi questioned, "did the real Naruto go on ahead?"

"Yeah," the clone spoke before furrowing his brows. "It was kinda weird. These two guys just let me go. It seems like Danzo and Sasuke have already began fighting so the real me is trying to follow Sasuke's chakra."

"What!?" Sakura gasped "but if that's the case then Danzo will have solid proof against Sasuke's case."

"There will be nothing we could do if that happens," Sai interjected, making all eyes turn to him. "Danzo will most likely kill Sasuke on the spot if he were to attack him. It's the kind of man he is."

"That's not gonna happen," Naruto said, his voice husky. "Just focus on stopping these guys from getting to the village. I'll take care of Sasuke."

"But Naruto!?" Sakura said sharply, her green orbs widening slightly. "You're always doing this."

Naruto turned to his comrade curiously, allowing her to continue. "You always take so much responsibility for Sasuke. This time, I want to as well. I want to be with you when you face him."

The young blonde averted his gaze to the ground, slight guilt welled up within his stomach. This time, it really was more than just about that promise he made to Sakura over three years ago. This was something he felt he had to do on his own. "I know Sakura," he said softly, snapping his gaze up to her, his face was without expression. "But there's some business I have to sort out with Sasuke this time," he said. He knew it was selfish but he knew that only he had at least some kind of emotional influence over Sasuke, whether it be as a friend or not. It didn't even matter at this point.

"I know how you feel Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, "but right now, Naruto is right. I don't usually think his plans are the best but in this case I think we should stay here and take care of these guys first." The silver haired Shinobi lifted his headband slightly to reveal the rare Sharingan. "They're strong and we're not just doing this for Sasuke, we have to protect our village."

Sakura hung her head, feeling an all too familiar disappointment. Will she be one step behind her comrades forever? No matter how hard she tried, there was no catching up. "Well this is touching," she heard a voice echo from across the forest before snapping her head up.

Suigetsu smirked, "seems like even the women here are even more naive than Karin. That one looks like she's fawning over Sasuke even after all he's done."

Sakura's green orbs widened slightly before narrowing dangerously at the white haired man. Suddenly, all disappointment was replaced with anger and she furrowed her brows. "Okay then," she said, earning a glance from Naruto and Kakashi. "I will take care of the one with the big mouth," she said before concentrating masses of chakra to her fist.

Naruto's blue orbs widened slightly as he watched Sakura shoot forward, slinging her arm back before thrusting it forward, her fist connected with Suigetsu's executioners blade but the force of her punch pushed him back, snapping the tree branch in two. "Dammit!" the white haired Shinobi exclaimed before leaping beside Juugo. A frustrated growl escaped the back of his throat as he ran his hand across his blade, feeling a slight crack on it's exterior. "You've got a real ghastly punch," he said candidly before addressing Juugo. "It was a lot harder to control my balance than it looked. Watch out for that," he said.

Naruto grinned at his friends strength, knowing how capable Sakura is. He knew his plan on facing Sasuke alone was somewhat selfish but it was now or never. "Let us handle this Naruto, just go to Sasuke" he heard Kakashi say before running ahead and standing with Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto muttered before feeling a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned to see Sai, flaunting his usual fake smile. "Sai?"

"Is this the part where you tell him how you feel?" His smile grew wider as he saw the shock slowly creep into Naruto's features.

"W-What!? Sai! Don't be focusing on that right now!" Naruto gushed, watching Kakashi fend of Juugo and Suigetsu's frivolous attempts at dodging Sakura's attacks, only angering her further.

"Well, I guess you're right," Sai said, his smile fading. "But I was being serious. You really should do something about that soon," he said, leaping toward the battle zone, he whipped out his scrolls to before inking a bird. Naruto stared after him in for a moment, wondering what the pale boy meant but the curiosity faded as quickly as it came. Focusing on the fight in the front of him, he leapt to the front lines.

* * *

Karin watched the whole battle unfold and she couldn't stop the chills that ran down her spine. Her mind span one thousand miles an hour. She doesn't even know how many times she had to adjust her glasses just to make sure what she was seeing was correct. Danzo's arm was revealed to have Sharingan embedded in it and Sasuke was now livid. His chakra was so full of hostility, she had a hard time believing it was his but she still couldn't help but feel her stomach drop every time Danzo attacked. "He's using so much Chakra," she thought, her red orbs narrowing "it's Danzo's jutsu with those Sharingan. It's taken a lot out of Sasuke. Even with Susanoo, he's struggling."

The raven haired boy was irate. He could feel every pain in his body yet none at the same time, he was overwhelmed. Purple chakra surrounded him as Susanoo continually struck at Danzo, but every attack that connected still failed. It was those Sharingans in his arm, he was sure of it. "Disgusting," Sasuke spat under his breath.

"It's because of Itachi, I was able to have these," Danzo said, running at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's red orbs widened before speedily running toward Danzo, "that's because you made him!" He yelled, his purple chakra dissipated as he unsheathed Kusanagi and pulled it back, aiming it right through Danzo's chest. Sasuke however, wasn't fooled as he watched Danzo disappear in front of him only to reappear behind him, raising a kunai over his back. Instantly, Susanoo blocked the older mans attack and the raven haired boy leapt back.

"Augh!" a pain erupted throughout Sasuke's body and Susanoo dissipated into thin air. Falling to his knees, he couldn't suppress his cough. Using his forearm, he wiped at the corner of his mouth. Feeling something wet, he glanced at his arm before seeing a smear of red over it, his orbs narrowed. _"Blood,"_ he confirmed _"I'm using too much of my chakra."_

"Sasuke!" He heard Karin cry before appearing next to him while pulling her sleeve up. "Quickly," she urged before the raven haired boy bit deep into her arm, making a green light radiate around their two forms.

Danzo narrowed his dark orbs, _"she's an Uzumaki?"_ he noted before watching Sasuke rise to his feet. Suddenly, the older man ran at Karin, wrapping his arm around her neck and locking her in a vice grip. "No matter what happens, I can't die here, I will protect the village" Danzo exclaimed before Sasuke's summoned a Chidori to his fist. "Even if that means sacrificing this woman for that cause."

"Sasuke," Karin breathed, air couldn't reach her.

"Karin, don't move," Sasuke said before she felt a sharp sting prick through her chest.

Looking down, she saw the chidori blade before her gaze followed it to Sasuke's hand. Her red orbs widened, she was consumed by shock. "A vital point," she heard Danzo mutter to himself as they both dropped to the ground.

 _"He didn't have time to cast Izanagi,"_ Karin thought, noticing her vision all of a sudden blurry. _"Even if he did, Sasuke still would've struck right through me to get to him… Did he even care at all?"_ Everything began spinning before all of her surroundings faded to black.

Sasuke casually walked up to Danzo, who was now coddling his wound. The older man looked up to see the raven haired boy looming over him. "You went straight through your comrade," he said "that was truly a heartless action."

"If she managed to get caught by you then she was nothing but a burden," Sasuke said before pulling out Kusanagi. "You'll bleed to death by that wound but I will finish you now." The raven haired boy hovered his blade over Danzo, before raising it to bring down the final blow. _"Brother…"_ an image of Itachi flashed behind his dark orbs before a familiar chakra signature distracted him.

Furrowing his brows, he heard the rustling of leaves from behind him before hearing his name.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's dark orbs widened, _"not yet…"_ he thought _"I'm not ready for you yet, Naruto."_

He refocused on Danzo before feeling his feet get swept up from underneath him and before he knew it, his back hit the ground and the older man hung over him with a kunai to his throat. "You hesitated," Danzo said before raising his kunai but he was too slow. Purple chakra swarmed around the raven haired boy before Susanoo came to his defence. In an instant, a hand-like form emerged from the ribcage and struck Danzo, making him fly into a wooden pillar.

Sasuke ran at the older man with Kusanagi in hand, "shut up," he hissed "there will be no distractions this time."

Danzo forced himself to his feet but pain shot through his body and everything began fading in and out. Dropping to his knees, he looked ahead of himself to see Sasuke, speedily getting closer before he appeared in front of him, plunging Kusanagi into his chest. At that moment, Danzo couldn't contain the cough of blood that fell from his mouth. He looked up to see Sasuke looming over him with pure hatred mixed with Satisfaction whirling through his dark orbs. _"How did he get this strong,"_ he thought _"with my current strength, I won't have enough chakra to cast the reverse Tetragram sealing jutsu."_

"This fight is as good as over," Sasuke said, his voice cold and hard. The raven haired boy narrowed his dark orbs before sensing Naruto's chakra becoming stronger before he sensed it almost directly behind him. He felt his stomach tighten slightly before turning toward the forest, where he sensed his chakra.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, leaping onto a tree just above the training ground.

 _"Naruto,"_ Sasuke thought before his dark orbs met the blonde's blue ones. Instantly, his knees trembled, with what exactly, he wasn't sure. He watched as his former comrade leapt from the tree to the training ground, looking around at all the destruction that was left behind.

"Sasuke," Naruto stopped only a few meters from him, keeping his distance. The raven haired boy narrowed his dark orbs before stepping aside and something else caught Naruto's gaze, making his blue orbs widen. Gasping, the young blonde pushed past Sasuke and ran to Danzo, checking for a pulse, leaving the raven haired boy just watching. Naruto paused for a moment, feeling a very weak pulse from the older man. He knew he wasn't going to live much longer.

"Sasuke…" Naruto uttered, "did you do this!?"

"Yes," the raven haired boy said, sheathing Kusanagi.

"Do you know what this means!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. It means I'm an enemy of Konoha."

Frustration bubbled up within Naruto's chest. Why was Sasuke being so blunt with him!? Something about the raven haired boy was different and it was a kind of different that Naruto didn't like. Something began to unfurl in his stomach but it wasn't the kind he usually got when he was with Sasuke. It was something that made his palms sweaty and made adrenaline run through his veins. It wasn't until this feeling hit him that he realised he really was facing an enemy of Konoha. But he was always facing the only person he has ever felt this way about - Sasuke. All in all, it was these two truths that just had him feeling completely _lost._

"I know the truth about Itachi," Naruto said, only above a whisper but Sasuke heard every word. His dark orbs widened in disbelief, words got caught in his throat and none could rise to the surface. "Pain told me everything on the same day you found out too."

"Then why…" Sasuke said, clenching his fists. "Why don't you understand that Danzo and the village elders don't deserve to live!?" He shouted before his onyx orbs deepened into a shade of red, activating the Sharingan. "If you know about it, then why are you still so concerned for this village!? Do you think that this village deserves to live on ignorantly while innocent Shinobi like Itachi have to bear all their hate and protect them in the darkness!?"

Naruto averted his gaze to his feet. "I know," he said, his voice small. "I can't change the past. And I know that what happened was wrong. But destroying the village and killing the Konoha council won't do you any favours either! And if you choose to go down this path then I'll have to stop you here," Naruto cried, clenching his fists. His chest only continued to tighten.

Sasuke fell silent for a moment, clear anger swarmed through his red orbs but he quickly collected himself. What he was hearing hurt him. And surprisingly enough, a part of him couldn't help but hope that if Naruto knew the truth, he'd stand by him. But of course, he knew there was nothing Naruto loved more than this village. "You and I can never see eye to eye," Sasuke spat "but it doesn't matter. What I'm seeking is a revolution, that has become my true goal. I don't need your or anybodies approval. But for my dream to become a reality, I'll need something from you."

Naruto's stomach dropped. A part of him felt like he already knew what Sasuke was going to say and all of him hoped that it wasn't true. "Something from me?" he repeated.

"I need your tailed beast."

Instantly, Naruto's suspicions were confirmed and he could've sworn his heart dropped into his stomach. It made him so nauseous, his legs began to shake slightly. Until this point, there was never a time where Naruto would've even expected those words to escape Sasuke's lips.

"If you don't fight me with the intent to kill," Sasuke continued "then you're going to die."

Naruto's blue orbs widened instantly. Was this even the same Sasuke he knew a month ago!? Did his time back in Konoha with him mean nothing at all!? _"No,"_ Naruto thought, shaking his head slightly. _"I can't be thinking about that right now."_

"Let's go to a better fighting ground," Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. "I already assume you know where." With that, the raven haired boy leapt through the forest, not bothering to wait for Naruto. The young blonde glanced at Danzo again who laid against a wooden pillar, forming a hand sign, a clone shot up beside Naruto.

"Take him to the village," he told his clone before following after Sasuke, knowing exactly where they were going.

Naruto's clone nodded as he watched his original disappear into the forest. Walking to Danzo's side, he knelt down and felt his pulse before his blue orbs widened slightly. " _Dammit_ ," he thought, furrowing his brows. There was no pulse.

* * *

Inoichi yawned before taking a sip of coffee he left on his desk. _"I don't know if staying up this late to examine this seal on Itachi's mind was a good idea or a stupid one,"_ he thought, sighing. There had been no break throughs since he had come to Tsunade with his findings from their first examination. Looking at his watch, he decided it was time to go home but not before conducting one last scan on Itachi's mind. It had become a daily routine he'd developed since Tsunade made it one of his priorities.

The older man placed his hand on Itachi's forehead and did his usual scan into Itachi's mind. There was nothing out of the ordinary. As usual, it had started off with Sasuke as a young baby being held during the nine tails attack on the village. Following that were his days in the academy and endless training. Inoichi couldn't deny that he'd sort of memorised Itachi's life by now but he still somewhat found it interesting every time. It was like he was reliving Itachi's life, feeling everything he felt and surprisingly, there was not a trace of malice for the village or Uchiha clan in it. Something about that didn't quite sit right with him but he brushed it off, it wasn't his place for personal opinion.

It was till about now, his fight with Sasuke where it would usually end and that seal would just appear in his mind again. Inoichi was getting ready to remove his palm before something stopped him. _"What!?"_ He thought, _"this is… what is this?"_ Inoichi watched curiously as Itachi sat in a room with the Konoha council and third Hokage.

"We need an elite Shinobi to do this job," he saw Danzo say to the then young Uchiha. "You are dedicated to this village as well as an insider. If they choose to overthrow this village it will erupt in a war," he ended.

 _"A war?"_ Inoichi thought as he continued watching.

"Your mission is to eradicate the Uchiha clan," Homura said, making Inoichi gasp slightly.

The scenery had then changed and it was from there that Inoichi had witnessed Itachi bargain Sasuke's life with the Konoha council until the night of the clan's slaughter, where Itachi had cried before cutting down his own flesh and blood.

Although it was near the end of Itachi's memories, Inoichi instantly pulled his palm from Itachi's forehead and stumbled backwards, taking deep breaths. He could still feel Itachi's pain from that night and it lingered for a moment, almost pulling him into despair. _"What the hell just happened!?"_ Inoichi thought as his blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. _"Did I just witness Itachi's true motive behind the Uchiha clan massacre?!"_

For a moment, the older man was too stunned to move. He simply stood in shock for a few moments before rushing toward Tsunade's room. He suspected that Itachi's memory could be faked but it didn't make sense to put a seal on it if it was. But there was one thing he knew for sure, he was _not_ going to the Konoha council about this.

Wasting no time at all, he burst into Tsunade's tent. "Shizune!?" He cried before she instantly turned to him while putting a finger up to her lips, signalling for him to shush. "Huh?" He slowed his pace before walking up to her side. "What's going o—" what he saw took him by surprise as he watched Tsunade feebly sitting up in her bed, taking sips of water. "Lady Tsunade?!" He exclaimed.

"Please keep your voice down!" Shizune said anxiously before the blonde woman gave her back her cup of water and wiped her mouth. "She only woke up a few hours ago. I've already informed the village elders."

Inoichi's brows furrowed at village elders instantly before his voice became stern. "It's really good timing that you woke up," Inoichi said, at the same time, feeling a huge relief wash over him.

"That's what I'd like to hear when I wake up for the first time in weeks," Tsunade said sarcastically, her voice raspy. "Shizune has explained the villages situation to me. What's the news?"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed, "you only just woke up, please get some more res—"

"I'm the Hokage! Or at least I will be again when I give that rat, Danzo, a good talking to," Tsunade interrupted, "I have a lot of catching up to do so get talking Inoichi."

The older man glanced at Shizune who looked concerned for a moment but she nodded in agreeance. "Okay…" he began, "well if you recall Itachi's mind block, it just disappeared. I don't know how yet but what was behind it was… well I don't know. You'll just have to have a look for yourself."

Tsunade nodded eagerly before he placed his hand on her forehead, replaying everything he just saw to her.

* * *

Naruto landed on the first Hokage's stone monument at Valley of the End as he closely watched Sasuke land onto the statue opposite to him. "This is it, Naruto," Sasuke exclaimed "all I need to do is get rid of you and I'll have the power to fulfil my dream of a revolution."

Naruto furrowed his brows as Sasuke's voice reached his ears. No words came to his mind or his mouth. He didn't want to fight Sasuke, at least not under these circumstances. "Where's that big talk of yours, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked but it came as quickly as it faded. "It doesn't matter anyway," he continued. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

In an instant, Sasuke appeared in front of him, throwing a punch toward Naruto's jaw but the blonde caught his fist before leaping backward. "Stop this, Sasuke!" he cried before the raven haired boy advanced again, throwing kicks and punches in every direction but Naruto continued to dodge them. "This isn't going to get you anywhere! If you're only trying to get the Kyuubi for the Akatsuki then what you're doing is wrong! You're nothing like them!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows, _"stop talking,"_ he thought, surpassed the slight pain in his chest before he delivered a breath taking blow to Naruto's jaw, flinging him into the water. "Playing defence will get you no where. If you keep going on that way, you will die, how many times do I have to tell you? Get serious."

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice was husky as he climbed out of the water, "I'm not going to let you destroy the village, but I won't kill you either!" he cried before leaping into the air and making several shadow clones.

"Heh," Sasuke scoffed "that old trick again?" The raven haired boy dodged every taijutsu attack with ease and destroyed them all in an instant before glaring at the real Naruto. "You should know I can see right through that Jutsu by now. I know which one is the real you."

A growl escaped from the back of Naruto's throat, "I don't want to fight you like this!" he exclaimed, "right now, all I'm fighting for is to stop you and to bring you back to the village again! Even if I have to drag you back!" Naruto could feel his resolve growing stronger, it had been just how it was before he brought Sasuke back the first time but only now, his feelings made him more determined than ever.

"So stop saying that you're going to kill me," Naruto shouted as another shadow clone appeared by his side. "And don't even think about leaving cos I'm not gonna let you go anywhere!" He cried before a rasengan formed in his hand as he ran at the raven haired boy. "Sasuke!" He exclaimed before a purple rib cage formed around Sasuke's form and a hand emerged, counteracting the rasengan in Naruto's palm before it pushed the young blonde backward.

Naruto skid over the water, the pressure was too great for him to stop himself. _"What was that!?"_ he thought to himself before gaining his composure and standing straight, staring at the defence Sasuke created.

"Stop," Sasuke said quietly before glaring at the young blonde, "just stop being so damn persistent!" He shouted before the purple hand shot out for Naruto but he narrowly dodged it. Sasuke watched as his Susanoo and Naruto went back and fourth. _"This is the last fight,"_ he thought, trying to get his legs to move but they refused. _"I'll be free of this annoying bond and I'll be able to rewrite Shinobi history from here on."_ Something uncomfortable churned in Sasuke's stomach, his body refused to move but there was no time to stop. It was then that Sasuke shot forward and a chittering ball of light arose from his hand.

Naruto turned in time to see Sasuke running at him before he felt himself in Susanoo's vice grip. "Augh!" he cried before the raven haired boy thrusted Chidori straight through the centre of his chest. Naruto gasped as his blue orbs widened and looked down to see Sasuke steal back his hand. "Sasuke…" he uttered before he went up in a puff of smoke.

In an instant, Sasuke's red orbs widened and he heard a whirl of wind coming toward him from behind. Turning around, he spotted Naruto just above him. "Rasengan!"

The raven haired boy narrowly dodged it and leapt a few meters away from the deadly attack. "I thought you could see through my shadow clones," Naruto mocked, "you knew where the real me was that whole time, didn't you?"

Sasuke simply narrowed his dark orbs at the young blonde, "if I killed you, the Kyuubi would be gone too."

"you don't want to kill me," Naruto said as he began to walk toward the raven haired boy. "It'd be good to punch some sense into you but we don't have to fight like this," Naruto allowed a faint smile to fall onto his lips as he stood only a meter from the raven haired boy who tensed slightly by their proximity. It had felt so long since he got a good look at his former comrades face but since last time, it was bruised and grimy from their fight, making his stomach churn further. Oddly enough, he didn't like seeing Naruto like this even though it was his doing.

"I told you Naruto, I have a new goal now," Sasuke said firmly, averting his gaze to the water beneath them. "You and I can't see eye to eye and there's no point in talking. So just… die already," he hissed before suddenly plunging a chidori toward the young blonde but Naruto swiftly grabbed his wrist and threw it to the side before grabbing Sasuke by his collar and delivering a punch to his cheek, making the raven haired boy fall into the water.

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto persisted before looming over Sasuke in an instant and pinning him down by his wrists. "And I know you're not fighting me with your full strength either!" he yelled.

Sasuke clenched his jaw before kicking Naruto in the stomach, making the young blonde topple off of him. "Shut up!" he snapped before picking the young blonde up by the collar of his jumper and punching him in the stomach, making Naruto fall to his knees.

The breath was knocked out of Naruto but in no more than a second he got up and threw his fist toward Sasuke but it was blocked with the raven boys forearm. In return, Sasuke kicked Naruto but before it could connect, the young blonde grabbed his ankle, making the raven haired boy stumble but he quickly regained his posture. They continued to engage in Taijutsu until the sun had just about rose over the two statues, showering them in orange light.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto exclaimed before three clones appeared amongst the smoke.

"I told you—" Sasuke began but was interrupted as one of them had already kicked him in the stomach, plummeting him into the air. Before he could regain his composure, another clone kicked him even further up, the last clone uppercutted him until finally the real Naruto emerged from above him with a rasengan being aimed straight toward Sasuke's stomach.

The raven haired boy's dark orbs widened slightly as he watched Naruto sling his rasengan back before thrusting it into his stomach. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly but at the last moment, he opened them slightly, seeing Naruto's rasengan dissipate into the air. _"Why?"_ he thought before realising the blonde was free falling with him. Sasuke took the chance to regain his composure and land on one of the large statues while Naruto landed on the other.

The raven haired boy narrowed his orbs at Naruto. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, turning his knuckles white. "I told you, get serious!" He yelled. "Why do you keep hesitating every time you have a chance to attack me!?"

Naruto ignored the pang of pain that shot through his chest before furrowing his brows. "The last time I spoke to Itachi," he began, making Sasuke's orbs widen slightly "he asked me what I'd do if you were to attack Konoha." His blue orbs shot up to meet Sasuke's. "I told him that I would defend the village and find a way to stop you without killing you! I believe that Itachi entrusted your safety to me. I'm gonna protect you whether you like it or not! I think that if we're both serious about fighting each other, we'll end up killing one another. I'm sure you know that too. So I've decided that if that's the only way to stop you and protect the village, I'll die with you Sasuke." Naruto's gaze softened slightly and his lips twitched upward.

Sasuke's dark orbs widened and his stomach contorted into knots he couldn't untangle. His mind was taken back to the valley of the end. So many unanswered questions he reluctantly admitted he still wanted to know the answers to. "Naruto…" He said just above a whisper "nothing can change my mind. It's too late… what the village did to Itachi and my clan is unforgivable! You'll have to kill me if you want to stop me. But why choose to die with me? Wouldn't you rather kill me without sacrificing yourself in the process and be known as the village hero?!" He cried, "why would you go so far for me!?"

Naruto took a weary step forward. "We've been through this before haven't we?" He smiled as he leapt onto Sasuke's statue, stopping only an arms length away from the young Uchiha. "You're my best friend. How could I ever hope to become Hokage if I can't even save you? And well, to be perfectly honest, after spending the past few months with you I don't think I ever want to go another day without you," he said, taking one more step closer, making Sasuke take one step back. "We can fix this. When I'm Hokage one day, I can absolutely promise you, no loss like the Uchiha clan massacre will ever happen again. And in the meanwhile, we'll do something about the Konoha council and change it. You don't have to go down this path again, you don't have to be alone again. We both know what that's like."

The raven haired boy felt a prick in his chest at Naruto's words. "What're you saying?" Sasuke said just above a whisper. "Don't tell me you're still hanging onto such trivial things?"

"We can sort this out in a way where you don't have to suffer anymore… And what you mean by 'trivial' isn't so trivial to me. I guess I'm just trying to tell you…" Naruto furrowed his brows in thought for a moment. _"Geez, this seemed so much easier to admit in my head,"_ the young blonde thought before turning back to Sasuke "I mean come on!" The young blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for a moment, "you're the one who did the whole kissy thing on the training ground before I went to train with the geezer sage remember!? Was that just for nothing!?"

Sasuke winced at the memory of Naruto's soft lips against his that day. He could slowly feel his resolve dissolving as he melted under the weight of the blondes words. Why was it always like this with him? _"Even if you end up hating me Naruto, it's just too late,"_ he thought, willing away the pain in his chest. "No," Sasuke admitted "it wasn't for nothing… but things are different now. You love a village that destroyed my clan and tortured my brother. That makes you and everyone belonging to that village my enemy. And if taking your tailed beast in killing you in the process is what it takes to bring their wrongdoings to an end, then I'll do whatever it takes."

Naruto's head span. This conversation was just getting far too complex for him but he understood everything Sasuke was saying. He took one step closer to Sasuke before the raven haired boy took a step back. "Even if you do try to take the Kyuubi and kill me, this feeling I have for you won't change," he uttered, making the raven haired boys orbs widen.

"And… if that's still what you choose to do then like I told you, I'll just have to die with you! But don't tell me that the past few months meant nothing! Don't tell me that this doesn't mean anything to you!" A certain kind of emotion took over Naruto, one he had never experienced but all of a sudden, he found an unfamiliar confidence within himself before he realised he was inches from Sasuke's face. Grabbing the raven haired boys collar, he pulled Sasuke close, making their foreheads touch as Naruto clenched his jaw.

Sasuke firmly grasped Naruto's hands that clutched his collar, squeezing them but making no move to fend them off. He found himself frozen in the young blondes clutch, " _move_ ," he willed himself _"move!"_ but his body refused again.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his tone held a warning. But that was the last push Naruto needed before Sasuke's grip loosened over Naruto's hand to let it slip over the back of his neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

The raven haired boy's red orbs widened significantly, feeling Naruto's chapped lips against his. Sasuke's lip twitched slightly as he felt the young blondes free hand snake around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer, almost desperately. Their chests were now touching and he almost couldn't tell their heart beats apart until he realised that Naruto's was beating a thousand times faster than his. Sasuke's hands fell limply to his side. Their whole fight, his body wouldn't respond to his thoughts but now it seemed as though his thoughts had no control over his body movements as he loosely lifted his arms to very lightly rest his hands on Naruto's shoulder blades.

Sasuke attempted to pull away but Naruto didn't let him, tightening his grip on the raven haired boy. Naruto's words echoed in his mind for a moment.

 _"I believe that Itachi entrusted your safety to me. I'm gonna protect you whether you like it or not!"_

 _"You don't have to be alone again!"_

An image of Itachi flashed behind his red orbs before they began to narrow slightly. _"Is that true brother? When I'm with him I do feel… protected."_

Sasuke stared at Naruto through lidded orbs and without even being conscious of it, he allowed his arms to encircle over the young blonde's back. Shutting his eyes, he fervently returned Naruto's kiss, making the young blonde's hand move from the back of Sasuke's neck to gently hold the raven haired boys cheek.

The two forms held their stance for a few seconds longer before simultaneously pulling away, leaving silence in between them. Sasuke averted his gaze downward before looking up to see Naruto already staring into his red orbs. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the red tint colouring the young blondes cheeks and how his features creased apprehensively, almost anticipating rejection.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed before the raven haired boy firmly placed his hand on Naruto's chest and pushed him away, making the young blondes arms fall from his waist. "If you still think that doesn't mean anything to you then I know you'll have made up your mind about the village. But if it does then just come back with me," Naruto pleaded in a resolute voice, holding his hand out to Sasuke.

Sasuke's red orbs faded back to their natural shade of onyx before furrowing his brows. Temptation had him in its clutch, lifting his hand, he reached for Naruto's before he sensed something with immense chakra coming their way.

The two forms looked above them to see a huge pillar smash into the statue behind Naruto and chains instantly encircled the young blonde and tightened him to the pillar, restricting his movement. "W-What is this!?" Naruto cried, struggling against the chains. Sealing markings were engraved into the chains and the wooden pillar. Sasuke stumbled and fell to the ground before gaining his composure. Standing up, he saw Naruto being bound.

"Naruto!?" he cried, clenching his jaw. Suddenly, a familiar chakra appeared on top of the first Hokage's statue. The culprit wore an orange mask attached to an akatsuki cloak and Sasuke recognised him right away. "Madara!?" Sasuke exclaimed, "what're you doing here? I agreed to take the Kyuubi so what're you doing!?"

"Sasuke," Madara began "I just tagged along incase you grew weak and by the looks of things, you just did. So I'm only here to tie up some loose ends. I'll take care of the rest by myself," he said, his tone clearly suggested a smirk underneath his mask.

"So you were just using me for a chance to catch Naruto off guard?" Sasuke hissed.

"You've always caught on quickly," Madara said "but I wasn't doubting your capability. We're still comrades, aren't we?"

"Sasuke!?" Naruto breathed, the chains were tightening by the second. "Don't!"

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed before averting his gaze to the ground, his brows furrowing.

"If you were to follow in Itachi's footsteps I'd be very surprised. After all, look where that's left him. He's now in the Konoha examination laboratory, the village elders are probably just planning to write him off."

Sasuke's red orbs widened in anger, "Sasuke," he heard Naruto plea, "don't listen to him."

"I'd even say this village is Itachi's legacy and yet he's got no credit at all," Madara continued, "you're definitely not one who could be called his legacy when you're on the cusp of destroying it. But that's because you are not Itachi, you are one of us, the Akatsuki, seeking a revolution and distinguishing all the pain in the world."

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, clenching his fists together. "Right," he confirmed, turning to Naruto, who stared back at him in shock.

"Sasuke, no, you're nothing like them," he choked before the raven haired boy turned away to face Madara.

"Hn," Sasuke responded before jumping over to Madara's side.

"Excellent," the masked man said, "I'm glad you still have your common sense after talking to the Jinchuuriki. Even Pain betrayed me to that brat."

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke hissed before Madara chuckled.

"You're right. Finally, the Kyuubi will be mine."

The masked man formed some hand signs before chains emerged from his back, wrapping themselves around Naruto, making him cry out in pain. Sasuke furrowed his brows, as he recalled watching Naruto get staked to the ground by Pain. The feeling was the exact same as then. He could still feel Naruto's warmth on his lips, recalling the kiss they shared just moments ago. It was enough to put him into something similar to a genjutsu, only he was in reality. But as quickly as it came, Sasuke ripped his attention from Naruto to closely watch Madara execute the extraction of the Kyuubi.

"Now," Madara exclaimed, "the Kyuubi will be mine!" With one more hand sign, one long spike emerged from the centre of his palm, aimed for Naruto's seal on his stomach. "This will spike the Kyuubi, binding him for our control. Then we can get rid of the Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke watched carefully before the spike shot from his palm but instantly, the raven haired boys orbs widened, activating the Mangyeko Sharingan before a skeletal Susanoo emerged, throwing off Madara's concentration. "Susanoo!?" the masked man exclaimed before the purple figure reached for the spike but the pressure had broken straight through Susanoo. Sasuke's orbs widened, _"dammit, it's that powerful!?"_ he thought before hearing Madara chuckle slightly. "I figured something like that may happen so I took counter measures."

"You—" Sasuke growled but Naruto instantly caught his attention as his old comrade struggled to make hand signs. "Naruto!" he cried before disappearing from his spot.

The young blonde desperately tried to make a shadow clone or a rasengan or _anything_ but the chains were too tight. "Augh!" He felt his limbs growing weak as he saw the chains absorbing every attempt of chakra release he made. _"They absorb chakra,"_ he thought _"Sasuke… you really were serious."_

He saw the spike coming at him quicker than his eyes could follow, he shut his blue orbs tightly, attempting to break the chains with sheer strength but they didn't budge. _"No, not yet,"_ he thought, _"I can't die yet!"_

Naruto let out a cry as red chakra began to seep through his pours, feeding the chains but he heard a single crack in the metal. _"It's working,"_ he thought _"if I can just overload these chains with Chakra, they'll crumble. Too much of anything is always bad,"_ he thought before opening his eyes slightly to see the spike only a few meters away. _"Dammit!"_ He exclaimed _"I need more time,"_ He shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the pain but instead, a heard the spike plunge itself into something solid.

 _"Did… he miss?"_ Naruto thought before opening his eyes slightly. Something was blocking its path. He opened his eyes before he was greeted with Sasuke leaning over him, his head hanging down with his body sheltering Naruto.

"Sasuke!?" The young blonde exclaimed before grinning, "I thought I was in serious trou—" he stopped for a moment before realising Sasuke was still. He followed the raven haired boys gaze down to where the spike had plunged itself through the young Uchiha's stomach.


End file.
